<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蓝色忧郁.Mélancolie bleue by kaivvva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007493">蓝色忧郁.Mélancolie bleue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaivvva/pseuds/kaivvva'>kaivvva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, FrUK, M/M, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaivvva/pseuds/kaivvva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>每一周的周一，弗朗西斯都会同意第一个向他告白的人，然后与他在一起。不论性别，不论身份，直到在一周结束的时候，他总是以“对不起”为开头，拒绝掉那个无法令他动心的对象。这个漫长的星期恋人游戏已经进行了三年，直到他的朋友安东尼奥也开始好奇，约定了会在下一周的周一向他告白，然而，第一个向弗朗西斯告白的却是……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yeux verts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>嗨……（嗨）我又开了连载……怎么会这样。<br/>但是我决定与lof同步的发布在ao3，这一次保证不会再像上次一样玩大了，是学院黑塔，仏英普通的是室友。<br/>但是这个学院很怪，有法国的课程和采分，英国的宿舍，日本的学生会，美国的活动，以及中国的教学楼（对不起我的高中），所以说，是完完全全架空的！！有很多现实意义上的逻辑问题我完全不会去管他，因此虽然原则上是高中的学院，但是可能会喝酒。这个管他的，我初中毕业就喝倒过三桌了<br/>一如既往的，我不知道未来会发生什么事，我希望他们能发展的更可爱一点，不要刀我脆弱的小心灵</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“说起来弗朗，你比较喜欢什么颜色的眼睛？”</p><p>“啊？”弗朗西斯回过神来，想了想说，“问我这个干嘛？”</p><p>“别用问题回答问题。你有没有听说…靠居然打我。”基尔伯特压着声音，用手肘捅了捅弗朗西斯的腰，被反手甩了一巴掌挡开。他咕哝这揉着手臂：“就是那个啊那个，你有没有听说，就那小少爷之前在回答广播电台的时候说自己喜欢蓝色的眼睛，现在学院里都传疯了，人人都在八卦他喜欢的人是谁，还有一群迷妹绞尽脑汁的想着怎样变成蓝色眼睛嘞。”</p><p>“猜对了有什么奖励吗？三更半夜去你床头弹安魂曲？”弗朗西斯漫不经心的说，单手撑着下巴靠在窗台上，百无聊赖的看着教学楼下的人走来走去。他们像是万花筒一样时聚时散，草地上，小径上，到处都是散落的学生。现在是午休时间，整个学院内都充斥着懒散的空气。</p><p>“他会弹琴吗？”基尔伯特问，随后才反应过来，拍了拍弗朗西斯，“你傻了吗？我会跟你说的当然是柯克兰啊哥，我们可敬又无趣的会长大人亚瑟·柯克兰，谁跟你谈罗德里赫那家伙了。”</p><p>“拜托，从你嘴里说出来的小少爷，不是他还能是谁啊。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩，正说着，他就看见被基尔伯特挂在嘴上的亚瑟·柯克兰从下面走出去，就好象注意到了几层楼外的视线一样，他回头看了一眼。于是弗朗西斯向他抛了个媚眼，却被亚瑟用书拍下，转头就走。</p><p>“好啦快回答我，什么颜色？”</p><p>“……绿色吧，像祖母绿那种。”弗朗西斯想了想，一时间也对比不出个所以然，只得随口回答敷衍一下穷追不舍得基尔伯特。</p><p>“真的吗？”安东尼奥夸张的叹气，“不会吧，难道弗朗你喜欢我？”</p><p>“你有毛病啊你的眼睛是绿的吗？”弗朗西斯头也不回的说。</p><p>最后他在基尔伯特的爆笑中转过去，吃惊地看着一脸郁闷的安东尼奥：“我的天啊！还真的是，我一直以为你跟佩德罗一样是棕色的眼睛。”</p><p>“我可去你的。”这个好脾气的西班牙小伙难得骂了一句，“佩德罗的眼睛也是绿色的。你是脑袋进水了吗？还是弗朗有个失散多年的双胞胎兄弟今天替他来了？我天，亏的我们从小就在一起。”</p><p>“他被甩了。”基尔伯特幸灾乐祸的说，“这就是报应，甩了这么多人终于轮到你了。”</p><p>“我们是和平分手的好吗！”弗朗西斯白了他一眼说，他抓着窗台向后倒去，像是要干脆躺下来耍赖。</p><p>“不过这的确太少见了，放学以后请一餐我就原谅你。”安东尼奥转过来，靠着窗台说，“你上次被对方先拒绝是什么时候？去年？”</p><p>“今年倒也有一次。”弗朗西斯说，“不过那是因为她休学了，于是中止了。”</p><p>“所以这次是谁甩了你？是绿眼睛的吗…我想想，隔壁班的安杰丽卡？还是比我们小一届的那个戴安娜？她周一来过教室吧。”基尔伯特八卦道。</p><p>弗朗西斯摆摆手，表示他猜错了。</p><p>“别想从我这里套出名字。”他说，“我们都做过约定的，除非他们自己愿意透露出来。”</p><p>“他们。”基尔伯特咬文嚼字，“你还真的谁都不放过，说真的，如果周一第一个跟你告白的是门口抓人的教头你也会答应吗？”</p><p>“如果那老头敢的话。”弗朗西斯坏笑着说，“然后你们就可以自由一周了。”</p><p>“吊，真的吊。”基尔伯特对这人的不要脸叹为观止。“我已经想象不出那是什么画面了，太恐怖了，你会去他家吗？”</p><p>“别这样，哥哥我可不会动手动脚。”弗朗西斯打碎了他古怪的妄想，“从来不会。”</p><p>“这我倒是有听说。”安东尼奥已经坐到窗台上去了，像小孩子一样甩着腿，“虽然完全是个模范男友，但是连接吻都不会？手以上的就是几乎碰都碰不到了吧。”</p><p>“毕竟只是试着交往嘛。”弗朗西斯说，“我也不会碰没兴趣的人，那不就是纯粹的人渣了。”</p><p>“这倒也是。”安东尼奥点点头，“到现在还是百分之九十八好评的模范男友呢，我总觉得班里是不是八成的女生都跟你交往过？”</p><p>弗朗西斯惊讶的问：“居然不是百分百？差评的那是谁？”</p><p>“是周周都赶不上跟你第一个告白的孩子们。”安东尼奥说，“你知道有好几个倒霉蛋的吧？”</p><p>“考虑一下，你已经三年级了。”基尔伯特掐着手指算，“一周换一个，你这得是试了多少个都没找到心仪对象啊！我还是觉得你该回去好好想想，你该不是长得风流浪荡其实是个无性恋吧？”</p><p>“那倒不会。”</p><p>“那你说实话，至今有任何一个让你动心的吗？”</p><p>“……倒也没有。”</p><p>随后三人不约而同的发出了一阵笑声。</p><p>“嗨，不是我说，我真的很好奇。”安东尼奥抹抹眼泪，“到底是怎么做到的？约会吗？交往流水线？为什么能所有人只会夸你却不会讨厌你，实在想不通啊！”</p><p>“想不通的话下周一早上抢在最先给我打电话告白吧。”弗朗西斯冲他神秘的眨眨眼，“哥哥我带你体验一下一生难忘的浪漫一周。”</p><p>“不错，正好你可以鉴定一下东尼的绿眼睛好不好看。”基尔伯特点点头，“我会祝福你们的，万一真成了呢？”</p><p>“那也太恶心了。”安东尼奥打了个寒颤，“你想想以后结婚了每天醒来都要看弗朗魅惑又性感的表情，我三天就没了。再说我妈知道我把弗朗给泡了肯定要追着我打三条街的。”</p><p>基尔伯特大叫：“卧槽！随口一说你还想到结婚去了吗？”</p><p>“谁要跟你结婚啊！”弗朗西斯跟着大叫起来。</p><p>“该死！不是你们先说的吗！”安东尼奥也叫了起来，脸蛋红扑扑的，眼睛却都是明亮的笑意。“我可是以结婚为前提交往派，只是好奇了一下弗朗到底干什么去了而已！”</p><p>“好啦不逗你玩。”弗朗西斯拍拍自己的脸，“你穿尿不湿的样子我都见过了，谁有那个兴趣啊！”</p><p>“但是如果真的下周一早上第一个跟你告白的话……”基尔伯特问。</p><p>“会答应的。”弗朗西斯笑着说，“满足一下好奇心嘛。而且这是约定俗成的东西，要只拒绝安东尼奥一个人也太特殊对待了。”</p><p>基尔伯特感叹：“就是你这样让我不知道该说你是烂人还是好人。”</p><p>“当然是好人咯？这种事可是见得到第二个见不着第三。”</p><p>“那就这样说好了。”安东尼奥说，“要是周一你平安无事的没有被拦路打劫告白的走到教室，就让我看看你有什么本事吧？我会在教室门口等你的。”</p><p>基尔伯特吹起口哨。</p><p>“安东尼奥。”一个冰冷地声音恶狠狠的说，这吓了安东尼奥一跳，差点失手从窗台上翻下去，幸亏弗朗西斯眼疾手快的拦腰把他给拖了回来。</p><p>他们转过头，就看见亚瑟面无表情的站在后面。</p><p>“说了很多次要命的话不要坐在窗台上。”亚瑟说，“这里是四楼。”</p><p>“事实上是你差点把他吓得掉下去。”弗朗西斯回敬到。</p><p>“还有你弗朗西斯，身为副会长就在这里纵容朋友的违规行为，还为他们说话。”亚瑟点名。</p><p>“是～是。反正在你眼里哥哥我做什么都是错的，无所谓啦。你刚不是走了吗？”</p><p>亚瑟扬了扬手里的笔记本，“你忘了中午开会？”</p><p>“该死。”弗朗西斯低声骂了一句。</p><p>“我就知道。”亚瑟像是猜中了谜题一样笑起来，从他们三个面前走了过去。弗朗西斯悻悻地跟在他身后，完全是一副做了坏事被老师管教的小孩模样，沮丧的离开了三人的小据点。</p><p>“总有一天我要辞职。”他嘟囔着说。</p><p>“这话你说了两年了。”亚瑟提醒他。</p><p>“嗨，”基尔伯特拉着差点被训一通的安东尼奥，“你有没有发现……”</p><p>“发现什么，亚瑟·柯克兰的前门开了吗？”</p><p>“草，他没拉裤链吗？”</p><p>“刚刚弗朗拉我起来的时候说的，我看了一眼挺确实，里面还是小熊内裤。”</p><p>基尔伯特发出了一阵难以形容的笑声，安东尼奥跟着大笑了起来。</p><p>“不对！”基尔伯特一拍脑门，“我刚想说啥来着，都怪你一打岔，我给忘了。”</p><p>“但是小熊真的很好笑！”</p><p>“我笑死了！啊…！可想起来了！”基尔伯特说，神神秘秘的拉着安东尼奥，“你有没有发现那家伙——我说亚瑟·柯克兰的眼睛也是绿色的？”</p><p>“不要吧。”安东尼奥回忆了一下，“他们绝对一年内就会离婚的。”</p><p>“你到底什么毛病才能什么事都能瞬间在脑内成婚啊。”基尔伯特感叹。</p><p>“我～听～见～了。”一个声音无声无息地在安东尼奥和基尔伯特几乎贴在一块的头中间响起。</p><p>“呃啊啊啊！！”基尔伯特发出惨叫。</p><p>“绿眼睛怎么了？”伊丽莎白问。</p><p>“吓死我了，你这该死的男人婆！”基尔伯特夸张的捂着心口大叫。</p><p>“啊！这么说你也是绿眼睛。”安东尼奥恍然大悟。</p><p>基尔伯特小声抱怨：“我们学院绿眼睛的未免太多了吧。”</p><p>“这不是很正常。”伊丽莎白说，“怎么？弗朗西斯喜欢绿眼睛？”</p><p>“不愧是你。”基尔伯特说，“这就是女人的直觉吗？”</p><p>“就你们两个单细胞的脑回路，用发尖都能猜出来。”伊丽莎白说，“不过真是意外，我还以为弗朗西斯是长什么样都无所谓的呢，他看起来像是在选择对象的时候什么选项都不勾直接从全部里面随便挑的人。不过反正亚瑟说自己喜欢蓝眼睛吧？弗朗西斯那个基本算紫色了，两个人根本搭不上啊。”</p><p>“也是，而且弗朗看起来真的是随口一说，他根本不看人眼睛颜色吧。”安东尼奥带着点气愤说，“他甚至不知道我的眼睛是什么颜色的。”</p><p>伊丽莎白大笑起来，过会儿拉下连说，“不过你们俩听着，弗朗西斯喜欢绿眼睛这事可不能让其他人知道…”</p><p>“为啥啊？”基尔伯特问，“要是把这个告诉大家，绝对比柯克兰那家伙的喜好更加劲爆吧？”</p><p>“就是这个。”伊丽莎白拍了拍他，“可真是不懂女人心，还是该说你没脑子，这要是被其他人知道，得有多少不是绿眼睛却喜欢这个老万人迷的家伙心碎一片啊？这可是群体攻击了，更何况弗朗西斯很可能是随口一说的。”</p><p>“倒也是。”安东尼奥说，“为了保护那一点恋爱的苗子也得要把这个秘密守住。”</p><p>“不错嘛。”伊丽莎白笑笑说，“不愧是学院最想嫁第一名。”</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>“不知道吗？之前论坛上做的排行最令人想嫁的对象提名，你的票数可是比弗朗西斯还高哦？”</p><p>“还有这东西。”安东尼奥一边感叹一边掏出手机。</p><p>“顺便一提，我呢？”基尔伯特问。</p><p>“你觉得你有提名资格吗？”伊丽莎白反问。</p><p>“哇还真的。”安东尼奥很快就找到了那个贴，“伊丽莎白也上榜了？”</p><p>伊丽莎白露齿一笑。</p><p>“那凭什么本大爷上不了榜啊！”基尔伯特扒着安东尼奥的肩膀看去，伊丽莎白跟他们挤在一块，闹哄哄的谈论着这个板块，谁也没注意到一个黑发女孩从他们身边跑了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“这可真是少见。”亚瑟一边走一边说，“在这个最重要的周六下午我们的万人迷居然跟我走在一条路上，还有朝一日被人甩了？今天晚上是不是要做点什么好吃的庆祝一下。”</p><p>“注意你的措辞，只是她提前结束了这段关系而已。”弗朗西斯说，一根手指戳在亚瑟的鼻尖上。这让亚瑟把鼻子皱了起来，用眼睛示意他把手挪开。</p><p>“不管怎么说，今天晚上你可不准进厨房。”弗朗西斯说，“有几个家伙要来蹭饭，顺便开个沙龙打打牌。”</p><p>“我说过这种事应该提前告诉我！”亚瑟难以置信的说，“你的脑子里还有期中考的事吗？”</p><p>“开个沙龙又不会让我挂科！被甩的可是我啊，你个闷葫芦！”弗朗西斯高声说。“再说区区一个晚上而已，不是还有大把的时间复习。”</p><p>“你要是带着那群狐朋狗友吵到了我有你好看。”</p><p>“好好，别这样吹胡子瞪眼的。等下我要去一趟市集，能帮我提点东西吗？”</p><p>亚瑟直直的看着他。</p><p>“有种你别出来吃。”弗朗西斯严肃的说。“冰箱里好像没有番茄了，我得去买点。”</p><p>这件事最后还是以亚瑟的妥协告终。弗朗西斯向来不喜欢去超市随便的买点什么，而是非要跑到有些远的小市集去买更新鲜的食材，光是在小型迷宫似的露天市场里转个几圈，亚瑟手里就已经抱满了大大小小的袋子，而弗朗西斯也不见了踪影，只留他一个人尴尬的站在这里。说实话亚瑟不喜欢这种露天市场，刺鼻的血腥味和泥土的气息，嘈杂喧闹的人群，那些鱼的腥味让他很不舒服，但他不得不承认用这些食材制作的晚餐要比超市里卖的冻肉好吃。</p><p>他和弗朗西斯租在一个宿舍，要说这个事事对冲的糟糕室友至今为止唯一的好处，大约也就是吃得不错。在大部分时候弗朗西斯都自觉地担任着做饭的任务，但这不代表亚瑟乐意让他在厨房门口贴上“英国人和狗不得入内”。</p><p>法国人的勤快也就止于把食物端上餐桌为止，弗朗西斯甚至懒得收拾桌子，振振有词的说既然他负责了做饭亚瑟就得负责收拾公共空间。为此他们动手打了一架，最后用猜拳的方式来决定了一个弗朗西斯很少遵守的日程表：毕竟上面弗朗西斯占了大多数，他总是试图出拳头来锤亚瑟的剪刀，却掉进陷阱，被布给包的结结实实。</p><p>而那些违约的日子，往往在屋子里根本见不着弗朗西斯的身影。天才知道他带着自己的周抛女友跑到哪去了，亚瑟不知道也不想知道，只是一个人啃着三明治就当是解决了该死的食物问题。他甚至不记得弗朗西斯这个愚蠢的游戏是从什么时候开始的，他们在进入学院之前，在更早的时候就已经认识，那会儿弗朗西斯还长的像个女孩，却撒野的跟伊丽莎白有的一拼，他们俩站在一块，大部分人都会对自己的性别认知产生严重怀疑。那时候可完全看不出几年后他会成为迷倒全校、让人人都倒贴着想要与他交往的优雅万人迷。</p><p>说实在的，在他周抛恋人的行为上，亚瑟一直是持坚决反对的态度。就算他知道弗朗西斯不是那种见一个睡一个的烂人人渣，毕竟他总能在晚上锁门前回到公寓，但这不代表亚瑟讨厌他花天酒地的过这浪荡生活的行为。说到底他们根本就不应该住在一块，只是恰好在入学考试的时候排名在前，又恰好申请了宿舍，又恰好都没有选择室友，学校就顺理成章的把排前的两位给安排在了一起。这事情蠢透了，早知道会这样，亚瑟一定会在申请表上特地写上不要与弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦分配到一个寝室，这是不共戴天的世仇。</p><p>但是说实话，弗朗西斯的恋人游戏无论是从法律上还是道德上都完全没有问题，甚至仔细考虑一下就会发现，这完全是弗朗西斯在亏。他只不过是一定会答应每周一早上第一个跟他告白的对象，然后在每周六的下午礼貌的分手而已。途中他绝不先提出分手，几乎对待每一个对象都像是唯一，甚至一定会保密，让那个幸运儿享受一周的秘密恋爱，就连亚瑟都没见过他的那些对象。因此也有人并非是真心的喜欢弗朗西斯，想要成为恋人候补，而是只是想找他玩玩，或是想要征服这个谁都看不上的家伙，炫耀自己的魅力。即便是面对这样的对象，弗朗西斯几乎也能面不改色的温柔对待，只是偶尔会在懒散的周末抱怨一下很久以前发生的惨案打扰亚瑟读书而已。</p><p>对于亚瑟而言，这完全只是弗朗西斯一个光鲜亮丽的面具：温柔、风趣、优雅，脾气好的一塌糊涂，像是会魔法一样浑身充满惊喜，这样的弗朗西斯亚瑟几乎一次都没碰见。他看见的弗朗西斯永远都是穿着愚蠢的毛毛睡衣，披头散发的在沙发上叽叽喳喳的打扰自己，一点点小事就可以把他点爆，大喊大叫着乱发脾气。明明自身就是散漫的性格，性子却急，又爱抱怨，一丁点大的鸡毛蒜皮的小事也能皱着眉头嘟囔上半个小时，懒惰的要命，要他洗碗简直像是要他的命。不注意时间也不讲约定，听他周日的允诺堪比放屁，谁知道他总能在安息日说出什么鬼话来。要说最糟糕的还是弗朗西斯的起床气，曾经有一天亚瑟心血来潮刚起来就开始吸地，简直就像是按下核爆的按钮一样彻底点爆了弗朗西斯，之后他们冷战热战经济战游击战统和战攻城战电子战心理战要塞战厨房战沙发战厕所战情报战网络战了半个月，才在众人的劝说之下勉强和好，而这一切的起因只是该死的早上十点的吸尘器。</p><p>亚瑟一直认为弗朗西斯迟迟找不到心中最适合的恋人反而才是最好的，放任他出去跟谁交往下去都会是个顶级祸害，再怎样的爱情和浪漫在同居之后一定会消失的荡然无疑。要知道亚瑟还跟他不住一块，要是连房间都合并在一起，恐怕三天之后两个人就会横尸客厅。</p><p>学院的八卦版上一开始也总是有人讨论弗朗西斯是否只是哗众取宠，实际上根本没有和任何人交往，只是口头说说而已。但是自从匿名版中越来越多的匿名人士谈论到与弗朗西斯度过的一周，最后连过去的交往对象自己都会在教室里微笑着谈起，所有人也就信了这件事。新闻部也曾经堵过亚瑟，想要从这位特别的室友中得到一些更劲爆的真相，有一瞬间亚瑟想随口边点什么，这样弗朗西斯的名声就会理所当然的一片狼藉，但他想起弗朗西斯悲哀的表情，就又觉得没趣，只是把自己知道的事情原原本本的告诉了他们。其中包括每周闲置在家的周日和从未打破的宵禁，亚瑟甚至从来没见过他任何一个交往对象。</p><p>新闻部自讨了个没趣，他本来打算从这个保守有稍显刻板的优等生口中套出一些花边新闻，最后只能加入了夸赞弗朗西斯的大军，几乎让这件事情弄的人尽皆知。</p><p>但这回总算是得知了他的下一个交往对象，亚瑟想着，他听见了那个违纪三人组最后的对话。</p><p>如果下周一弗朗西斯没有在去学校的路上被蹲点告白拦路打劫，那么他就要和安东尼奥交往，天啊，那个安东尼奥！他们认识的比亚瑟认识弗朗西斯还早，要是早在弗朗西斯还像个小女孩一样尚未长开的时候，就算他们真的交往亚瑟也不会感到稀奇，但现在不一样，光是在脑内想到那些不可描述的画面，亚瑟的脸都快皱成一块了。更何况要是对象是安东尼奥，他就可以肆无忌惮的往家里带，要是过成三人生活的一周亚瑟都不会感到奇怪，说的跟安东尼奥以前没来蹭过铺子似的，那可不是要尴尬死了。天地良心，亚瑟现在只想去匿名版上发个求助贴怂恿赶紧来个不认识的人向弗朗西斯告白，省得回头恶心自己一整周，还有口难言。</p><p>“怎么，你也被甩了？”那个脑内惨案主角的声音突然响了起来，亚瑟刚回过头，就被什么东西拍在脸上。</p><p>他紧张的闭上了眼睛，见没动静，才缓缓睁开：那是一束薰衣草。</p><p>“你要是在面前再放个帽子，在这小楼梯上蹲这么长时间肯定有人给你丢零钱。”弗朗西斯弯着腰，向前探去，几乎和亚瑟鼻尖对着鼻尖，“我找了你好久。”</p><p>“胡扯。”亚瑟说，“你手里的法棍都才刚出炉吧？”</p><p>弗朗西斯完全不像是被戳穿的样子，笑着说：“这是今晚的前菜，我们走吧。”</p><p>他松开手，亚瑟手忙脚乱的接住落下来的花束。</p><p>“送给你。”弗朗西斯说。</p><p>亚瑟抱着那些包扎的很随意的薰衣草，抬起眼睛去看弗朗西斯：“如果你记得的话我更喜欢玫瑰，薰衣草还是拿去送给佩德罗吧。”</p><p>弗朗西斯就笑了：“难道你想我送你一束玫瑰？想的真美，把这拿去换掉花瓶里的那些花吧，她们枯萎了。”</p><p>“我看起来起码还能活上好几天。”亚瑟说着抱起刚刚被自己搁置的蔬菜，“况且那是我买的花瓶，应该我说了算。”</p><p>“不，那些花死了。”弗朗西斯说，“花这种东西，切了根还想让她活多久？没有能够孕育生命的土壤，只是孤零零地站在清水里，汲取维持生命所必要的养分。表面上看着再怎么艳丽，那些心死了就是死了，一夜之间就会枯萎的。在看见她们的丑态之前，更早的换掉，让她们以惹人喜爱的美好姿态离开那里，才是对她们的尊重。”</p><p>“是、是，大哲学家。”亚瑟应付着，两个人一起走向公寓。</p><p>“薰衣草开放的时间可比你想象的要久。”弗朗西斯笑着说，全然不介意亚瑟打趣一般的称呼。</p><p> </p><p>つづく</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“费里西安诺呢？”弗朗西斯从厨房探出头。</p><p>“他要准备持测。”罗维诺说，“有个十一二分不是已经谢天谢地了，他就是这样非要奔着十六去。”</p><p>“真羡慕弗朗啊……”安东尼奥感叹，“明明每天都好像在吊儿郎当的玩，结果每次出来都能稳稳的拿到十六分，我能拿到14已经很不错了。”</p><p>“我上个学期只有15.9732。”弗朗西斯说。</p><p>亚瑟打开了房门说：“那是你非要在期末考前举办电影沙龙的错吧？”</p><p>“哈！毕竟你又想出来看电影又想回去复习的样子实在太好笑了。”弗朗西斯笑着说。</p><p>“好啦好啦，你们两个好学生。”安东尼奥沮丧的说，“我现在住在这里补习还来得及吗？周二就要持测了啊！”</p><p>弗朗西斯摆摆手：“如果你能买通宿管夫人的话我当然没意见。”</p><p>“我真是傻了才会在这时候跑来开派对。”安东尼奥说，“你们这一个两个都是闭着眼睛都会考好的学霸…莉齐！噢莉齐只有你能安慰一下我…”</p><p>伊丽莎白夺过基尔伯特的叉子塞进安东尼奥的嘴里让他闭嘴，引起元主人的一阵叫唤：“那你赶快吃下这块肉，就能考的和基尔伯特这家伙一样好，我只能帮你到这儿了。”</p><p>“那是因为我好好复习了好吗！你个死婆娘，那是我的肉！”基尔伯特愤怒的大叫，伊丽莎白只是笑，她在这群老朋友面前丝毫留不住自己的淑女形象。</p><p>“我们今晚聚集在这里…”伊丽莎白就像是仗着基尔伯特不敢真的跟她动手一样，举起杯子说。</p><p>“为了庆祝弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦这个花心大萝卜终有一天被甩…”</p><p>几乎从进门开始吃到了现在的阿尔弗雷德举起他的自带可乐：“干杯！”</p><p>“我可去你妈的，吃白食的混球们，都给我爬！”弗朗西斯挥舞着铲子从厨房冲了出来。</p><p>最终亚瑟依旧屈服于外面的笑闹声，他猛然打开门，却差点跟端着盘子的弗朗西斯撞了个满怀。</p><p>“你要出来和我们一起吃？”弗朗西斯惊讶的说，“我还特地给你留了一盘杂烩呢。”</p><p>亚瑟瞧了瞧塞得满满当当的盘子，对于弗朗西斯来说这可是少见的要命了，他永远只会在硕大的盘中摆放一丁点，在浪费洗洁精的问题上无人能敌。</p><p>“好了那边的小猫儿，快出来一起吃吧。”基尔伯特说。</p><p>“基尔伯特，你真恶心。”亚瑟露出了怪脸，“你管谁叫小猫儿。”</p><p>“还不是弗朗西斯刚刚说自己在拌猫食。”都快被食物撑成大圆脸的阿尔弗雷德含糊不清的说。</p><p>“嘘！嘘！阿尔弗雷德！”弗朗西斯冲他挤眉弄眼的抛眼色，那边的亚瑟就已经一拳敲在他的肩上了，弗朗西斯抖了抖肩手，就好象在传播什么一样，把这一拳给抖到另一边去，一拳锤在佩德罗的肩上，差点让正在喝酒的佩德罗呛住。他几乎是不假思索的抬手把这一拳传递到了安东尼奥的肩上，接着安东尼奥轻轻的锤了一下伊丽莎白，伊丽莎白却给了基尔伯特一巴掌，让他花尽九牛二虎之力把嘴里的浓汤咽了下去，嘀嘀咕咕的一边骂人一边给了一直在安静吃面包的伊万，伊万却像是完全没感受到一样，耐心的吃了两口，在阿尔弗雷德放松警惕的时候狠狠抽了他一巴掌。</p><p>“我操！！”阿尔弗雷德尖叫着，张牙舞爪地扑向了装作无事发生过的伊万，另一边的罗维诺几乎是光速窜到了对面的安东尼奥身后以防传导性巴掌。</p><p>“看吧，这都是你的错。”弗朗西斯叹气。</p><p>“这跟我有什么关系。”亚瑟白了他一眼，接过盘子就打算进房间，带着耳机总能隔绝这群傻蛋的笑声。</p><p>那边的阿尔弗雷德来回抓不住下一位的罗维诺，安东尼奥像是护仔的老母鸡一样左右横跳着，更下一位的佩德罗早就已经眼疾手快的躲到安东尼奥的身后去，愣是在客厅里玩起了老鹰捉小鸡。阿尔弗雷德无奈，只好跑回另一边抽了猝不及防的弗朗西斯一巴掌，让他嗷嗷大叫起来。</p><p>亚瑟放下盘子就冲回来关门，却被弗朗西斯一个熊扑抓住，像是教育孩子的家长一样打了一巴掌屁股。</p><p>“白痴啊！！！！！”</p><p>亚瑟怒吼，拼命去推弗朗西斯钢铁一般固执的手臂，却差点连着自己的裤子一起被他扒下来。</p><p>“我想起一个好笑的事。”安东尼奥说。</p><p>“我也想起来了。”基尔伯特跟他对眼神。</p><p>“我猜你们俩想的是一个事。”伊丽莎白后仰着，让出空间让他们俩对眼神。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德扬起眉毛，兴致勃勃的询问：“什么什么？快让我也乐一乐。”</p><p>“亚瑟今天的内裤是…”安东尼奥说到一半，就被冲出来的亚瑟给捂着嘴拖下了椅子。</p><p>今晚算是废了。亚瑟心想，完全不顾手里扑腾着的安东尼奥看起来快被他活活憋死，所有人都在笑着，完全不像是两三天后就要面临严峻的考试。</p><p>他妥协了，在这低能又弱智的气氛里，没有人能抵抗这些笑声。为了庆祝弗朗西斯被甩而开的派对，这个理由过于充满诱惑力，甚至最后让亚瑟丢下了书，混进了群魔乱舞之中。最可笑的是基尔伯特还认认真真的准备了一个丑的要命的纸王冠，上面歪歪扭扭的写着可怜虫，就这样扣在弗朗西斯的头上。他本人却毫不介意，就这样带着愚蠢的王冠在人群里嘻嘻哈哈，就好象这是什么值得庆祝的事情一样。</p><p>亚瑟知道他无所谓，弗朗西斯简直像是没有心的怪物一般，所有的感情都像是虚假的，随随便便的就能把好听的情话给挂在嘴上，也随随便便的就可以把那些全部忘记。</p><p>今天见到他还是完美恋人，明天的他或许就只是路过都不一定会报以一笑的陌生人，这种感觉实在令人讨厌，哪怕这是一个电影角色，亚瑟都一定会给他提出尖利的差评。</p><p>但他有知道弗朗西斯这只是在朋友们面前的另一副面具而已，真正的弗朗西斯，怕是除了亚瑟以外谁都没见过。他过于傲慢，自尊心又高的要命，因此对那些“低自己一等的弱势群体们”展露微笑。别说这是贵族去孤儿院的假惺惺的捐款，看待那些可怜的孩子们时露出的假慈悲，就算说像是人对待路过的小狗一样，用在弗朗西斯身上都不过分，而正是这一点让亚瑟感到讨厌。要是他知道的不那么多，他只去看弗朗西斯充满欺骗性的面具，或许他也会像所有人一样喜欢他。</p><p>在这个喧闹宴会之后的星期天，从一大早开始弗朗西斯就臭着一张脸，像是全世界都欠着他八百万一样。</p><p>亚瑟到了牛奶，煎了蛋，做了早餐，一直坐在对面吃了个干净，弗朗西斯都没说过一句话，只是撑着头发呆。要换作往常的他，从敲开鸡蛋开始就已经高声叫喊着把亚瑟给赶出厨房由自己来接手了。</p><p>“宿醉？”亚瑟一边洗盘子一边问，虽然他知道弗朗西斯八成只是想不通而已。他在周四的下午就被甩了，浑浑噩噩的一个人跑回家，第二天却又像没事人一样跟人谈笑生风，就连平时关系最好的那几个，也还是在周六的早上才知道这件事。</p><p>“到底哪里做错了啊。”弗朗西斯终于停止了静画行为，郁闷地嘀咕。“亚瑟、亚瑟！”</p><p>“我还没聋！”亚瑟回他。</p><p>“我像是那种会在交往的时候心不在焉的人吗？”弗朗西斯扁着嘴说。</p><p>“你问我我问谁？”亚瑟哭笑不得，“我又没交往过我哪知道。”</p><p>现在的弗朗西斯就像个受伤了闹脾气的小孩子，气鼓鼓的，趴在桌子上，嘴角都快挂到桌面。</p><p>“她说我和想象的完全不一样，就像是敷衍了事完成任务一样。而我敢发誓我对每一位都是认真的。”弗朗西斯委屈的说。</p><p>亚瑟甩甩手，那些水滴溅到了弗朗西斯脸上，这让他像是淋到水的猫一样甩了甩头。</p><p>“这说明你的恋人游戏该停下了。”亚瑟说。</p><p>“那才不是游戏。”弗朗西斯不满的抬起头，抱着手臂靠到椅子上，“每一位我都是认认真真付出真心的——绝对不会三心两意，也绝不会敷衍了事。谁都不知道什么时候就会碰见真命天子，不是吗？我只是尝试的比较多，但绝不是走马观花。”</p><p>过了半晌亚瑟才说：“我无法理解。无论是谁看起来都会觉得这是游戏。”</p><p>“我也没要求你去理解，毕竟你就是个无趣的母胎solo人，看起来直到35岁都无法理解恋爱的美好。”弗朗西斯抽出被亚瑟踩住的脚，把拖鞋留在他的鞋底，叹着气，“我只是想不通我哪里令她失望了，本来不应该如此，这比过去的都要来的伤人。最伤人的还是她说我看起来像个花花公子，实际上只是个连心意都无法察觉的恋爱白痴，这太让我生气了。”</p><p>“然后你跟她吵架了？”</p><p>“我才不会对女孩子说粗俗的话…好吧，可能是说重了一点，但绝对不会像跟你们说话那样。”</p><p>“也就是在我面前什么垃圾样都干拿出来了。”亚瑟白了他一眼。</p><p>弗朗西斯挥挥手：“别老跟个比格犬似的白眼看人，我难道是养了狗吗？”</p><p>“看在你被甩的份上今天我先不揍你。”亚瑟心情很好的说，他是心情很好，弗朗西斯郁闷吃瘪的样子实在少见，而这有趣极了。</p><p>但弗朗西斯可不打算让这个看起来兴致勃勃的家伙享受自己的悲伤，他办了个鬼脸，然后掏出了书——他姑且还记得马上就要来临的考试。在这个一般学生都申请不到的最好的那部分宿舍里连着考出bien的话什么时候被扫地出门也不奇怪。而只有在这种情况下，亚瑟会和他休战，毕竟弗朗西斯的英语和西班牙语的口试总是一塌糊涂，作为补偿，弗朗西斯得要帮他补习数学和哲学的课程。</p><p>一直到两个人都打算回到各自房间休息时，亚瑟才叫住困的哈欠连天的弗朗西斯。</p><p>“明天…”</p><p>“明天？”弗朗西斯回过头，他的脸上都还带着困意。</p><p>“如果明天早上没有人跟你告白的话。”亚瑟说，看着弗朗西斯莫名其妙的眨眨眼，好像精神了一点，“你就要和安东尼奥交往？”</p><p>“我的天啊。”弗朗西斯感叹。“你听见了？不是，两天了，你就在想这个？你是多情的少女吗？”</p><p>“我只是不想在这里见到该死的西班牙人躺着撒娇！”亚瑟怒气冲冲地说，弗朗西斯都看不出他到底是因为生气还是因为被自己戳穿而红了脸。</p><p>“别担心。”弗朗西斯笑眯眯的回答，“我不会把他带来的，就和之前的每一位一样，我从不区别对待。”</p><p>“你最好说到做到。”亚瑟说，“如果让我看见你们俩在公共区域腻歪你们就直接给我搬出去。”</p><p>“怎么了，嫉妒我们感情好了？”弗朗西斯饶有兴趣的说，提到这些他就不困了，而亚瑟混杂的表情实在令人感到有趣。他坏笑着凑上前去，几乎鼻尖都要顶着鼻尖，暧昧地说：“要真是感到嫉妒了，那就试试抢在他之前告白啊？这样我们的约定就不算数了。”</p><p>他的气息都击打在亚瑟脸上，让亚瑟不知道该拿出什么表情是好，结果像是中风了一样抽动着嘴角，张嘴想要说点什么，却什么都说不出。</p><p>跟弗朗西斯告白，这是一个愚蠢至极的决定，说到底亚瑟甚至不知道告白应该是怎样告白的，难道一句毫无法律效力的“我喜欢你”就可以作为契约一样锁住到处留情的弗朗西斯吗？那简直不可思议，就算是魔法的咒语也不应该是这样，更何况亚瑟绝对说不出这句话，这还不如说“我讨厌你”来的顺口，至少那是真心话。要不是弗朗西斯饶有兴趣的堵在他面前，亚瑟简直想掏出手机查一下这种情况应该怎么办，他知道弗朗西斯说这些一定不是认真的，弗朗西斯在周日说的每一句话都可以当作耳旁风，但这尴尬极了。</p><p>看着亚瑟不知所措的样子，弗朗西斯一摊手，转身就打算回到房间里去，远处却传来了钟楼飘渺无依的声音，沉重的钟声在这个小镇上回荡，一下一下敲击在这个安静至极的房间里——一共十二下。</p><p>弗朗西斯惊讶地发现自己的猫猫睡衣被拽住了。</p><p>他转过头去，就看见亚瑟绞在一起的好笑眉毛，不如说他整张脸都皱在一起，脸颊憋得通红，堵在他喉咙里的话语就像马上就要要了他的命。弗朗西斯耐心的等他开口，却只看见亚瑟的喉间动了又动，咬着下唇，却一点声音都发不出来。</p><p>最后弗朗西斯只得轻轻拍开亚瑟抓着睡衣的手，他抓得太用力了，要是弗朗西斯走开的话，被扯坏也说不准。他大概能想到这家伙想要说什么，却又一个字说不出来的样子着实好笑。但是只在周一生效的魔咒必须要说出口来，否则无论如何都不会生效。</p><p>“如果没什么要说的话，那就晚安吧。”弗朗西斯拢了拢头发说，他像是挑衅，却希望亚瑟不要说出口来。亚瑟·柯克兰是个糟糕至极的魔法师，弗朗西斯实在想不到跟他约会能是一种怎么样的光景，他们一起住了三年，什么破事都已经见完了，这时候要谈恋爱或是交往，简直就是先婚后爱的典范，这太蠢了，光是想想就已经尴尬的无话可说。他原来以为亚瑟在听见他说的话话以后肯定会破口大骂，嘲笑他的自恋，然后指指点点的回到房间里去，而现在这这个见鬼的情况真是不知道他哪根筋搭错……安东尼奥。</p><p>弗朗西斯突然意识到，这一切还得从安东尼奥和自己的对话开始。怎么，虽然他们三个都不觉得亚瑟看起来像个直男，难不成还真的…？光是想想那不能看的画面弗朗西斯就已经起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>确实，从以前开始亚瑟联合安东尼奥来针对自己也不是一次两次，要这里面有那么点恶心人的恋心成分，弗朗西斯只感到一阵恶寒。</p><p>他走进自己的房间，把凝固的像是从火山遗迹中挖出来的亚瑟给关在外面。他听见门外的亚瑟叹了一口气，才意识到他自己也大大的松了一口气，还好没有出现最古怪的事态。</p><p>然后亚瑟像是救火一样拍着门喊：“弗朗西斯！”</p><p>“你说！”弗朗西斯被他吓得一激灵，也不开门，就这样隔着这层门板喊。</p><p>“那个，下周…”亚瑟就像是泄了气的皮球一样声音越来越小。“那个什么，交往……怎么说，就，好吧我不知道该他妈的怎么说了，我到底在什么，真见鬼，你不要去和安东尼奥交往好吗？现在已经过了十二点，如果我说的话……啊，我现在说的话算数吗？”</p><p>他被自己尴尬的快要在弗朗西斯的门板上抠出一个方尖碑，他没有等到对面的回答，只是这样尴尬至极的趴在门上，那边跟死了一样毫无动静。</p><p>好样的，乘着弗朗西斯闭气离世我赶紧爬回房间吧。亚瑟心想，明天晚上回来再报警就说我睡了不知道他是怎么的就死了。</p><p>接着亚瑟就听见了门板对面的轻笑声，弗朗西斯像是在忍笑，却无论如何都忍不住。亚瑟知道他靠在门板上，因为他笑得越来越厉害，手掌心下面的门板都因为弗朗西斯笑得颤抖震动，最后演变成放声大笑，好像亚瑟刚刚讲了个惊天笑话一样，紧接着一声巨响，听起来就像是他撞到了头一样，那些放肆的笑声就消失了。</p><p>“头还好吗？还是说你没了？操他妈的老青蛙还活着吗？”亚瑟的拳头早硬的关节发白了，他一拳砸在门上。</p><p>弗朗西斯似乎还在笑，只是用指关节叩了三下门，像是表示自己还活着一样。</p><p>“我在。”弗朗西斯说。“所以就这样？这算是告白？”</p><p>“那你还要我怎么说！”亚瑟对着门喊。“我又不知道该说什么，‘哦我亲爱的热爱的心爱的弗朗西斯波诺弗瓦先生求求您跟我交往吧’像这样吗？太恶心了！”</p><p>亚瑟掐着嗓子说，连自己都觉得恶心的要死。</p><p>“就算你不想放过我也至少放过邻居！”弗朗西斯笑得快岔了气，“你的榆木脑袋真的能理解‘告白’的意思吗？还是说用互倾爱意之类的词语能让你的白痴脑袋更加明白？好歹说一句‘我喜欢你’之类的话吧。”</p><p>“操，你妈没有告诉过你做人要诚实吗？”亚瑟说，“我又不喜欢你怎么还想让我说违心话。”</p><p>“那你在这浪漫的十二点踩着点跟我大声求交往是来顶替逃走的灰姑娘捡漏来的吗？”</p><p>“你也不照照镜子看看你那样，难道你想说自己是王子吗？刚刚撞坏头了吧你，我只是觉得要是你和安东尼奥交往听起来很恶心。”</p><p>“那让你跟我交往就不觉得恶心了吗？”弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻的问，“你感到恶心的元素是安东尼奥？真可怜，他肯定不知道，明儿我就告诉他。”</p><p>“闭上你的臭嘴弗朗西斯，如果非要在你们俩之间选一个我肯定选安东尼奥，你就是个无止尽的发情公鸡，除了叫唤着吵我以外什么都不会，我只是看安东尼奥可怜，这是舍生取义。”</p><p>“为了自己的老朋友哪怕祸害我也没关系，那你可真了不起啊柯克兰先生。”弗朗西斯由衷的赞叹。</p><p>“我才是被祸害的那个。”亚瑟恶狠狠地说，“好了，告诉我，这算数吗？”</p><p>“给你打个10分，勉强及格了吧。”弗朗西斯说。“这可真是有史以来最早的告…不，这应该说是威胁？”</p><p>亚瑟锤了一下门板：“就你嘴贫。”</p><p>“不管怎么说，哥哥我的营业时间可是结束了哦？剩下的明天再说吧。”弗朗西斯敲敲刚刚亚瑟锤的地方，八成对面的拳头还停留在原地。</p><p>“你可不要后悔。”亚瑟·柯克兰对自己的冲动行为感到懊悔万分。</p><p>“这句话原封不动的还给你，你别从现在开始后悔都不错了。如果是你的话就算要求提早结束我也不会同意的哦？毕竟你说的话都得反着听。”弗朗西斯懒洋洋地说，后退了一步，“那么亲爱的新晋恋人，晚安？”</p><p>亚瑟没有用语言回答他，只是重重的砸上了自己的房门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>つづく</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 游戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“亚瑟！亚瑟！你还活着吗？”弗朗西斯拍着门问。</p><p>“亚瑟不在，亚瑟被请去棉被王国做客去了。”房间里面传来亚瑟闷闷的声音，他捏着鼻子像是小精灵一样说话。这个小女孩一样的自称让弗朗西斯笑了出来，开门进去就看见床上有那么一大坨的被子，枕头则是盖子，把这个灌汤面包给盖了个严实。</p><p>“你自己去上课，我不跟你一起走。”从那一大团软乎乎的被子中传出了亚瑟的声音。</p><p>“难得有这个机会，不让我送你去教室？”弗朗西斯问。</p><p>“送个鬼，我又不是残疾了更何况我们不是同班吗？”</p><p>“亲爱的，那都不是问题，我们现在正在交往不是吗？”弗朗西斯笑着拉拉被子，却被亚瑟拽的更紧了一点。“再不出来的话就要迟到了哦？”</p><p>“所以你快点过去。”亚瑟说，他感到床好像沉了一下，才意识到是弗朗西斯爬到了他的床上，三下五除二的扒开那一大团被子毯子，然后亚瑟的脸就露出来了。这让弗朗西斯从清晨开始就放声大笑——亚瑟的眼睛下面挂着两个青黑的眼袋，跟他浓密的眉毛相映成趣。</p><p>“你该不会想了一晚上？你有睡觉吗？”弗朗西斯笑得累了，撑在床上，去看满脸写着郁闷地亚瑟。</p><p>“睡是睡了。”就是在梦里都已经在鲜花和爆炸现场结婚了，弗朗西斯穿着婚纱拖着他跟所有人碰杯，背景音里全都是阿尔弗雷德难听又没品的笑声。婚礼进行曲的乐队都长着熟悉的脸，基尔伯特和路德维希打着军鼓吹着号，罗德里赫在弹安魂曲，王耀长着三头六臂一边拉二胡一边吹唢呐，还有个本田在弹阴间三味线，好家伙，差点原地把他在梦里送走，亚瑟咬牙切齿地想起那些甩不出头的可怕梦境。</p><p>“好啦，你这样的确挺不能见人。你先穿衣服，我给你看看能不能弄点遮瑕盖一盖”弗朗西斯摆摆手，抓起边上椅子上的衣服丢到亚瑟头上，后者扒拉了一通，才发现挂在自己头上的是条裤子。</p><p>在弗朗西斯出门的时候亚瑟穿着衬衫坐在床上，悲切地喊着：“弗朗西斯——！我们分手吧！然后你到教室门口找蹲你的安东尼奥去，我没意见了！”</p><p>“昨晚我就说过了哦？绝对不会放过你的。”弗朗西斯摇摇手指，在亚瑟绝望的眼神中走了出去，又扛着一个化妆箱跑了回来，天知道这人难道出门前都还会化妆？</p><p>亚瑟从产生那个要和弗朗西斯交往的念头开始就已经后悔了，他八成是学昏了头，那些乱七八糟的哲学课程把他的脑子搅成了一团浆糊，以至于现在才落得被弗朗西斯拖出门的结果。</p><p>弗朗西斯却一副心情很好的样子，甚至哼着小调，试图去拉亚瑟的手，却被一把甩开。</p><p>“不管你之前怎么做，”亚瑟用另一只手握着刚刚被触碰到的手，就好象他们触碰的那一瞬间被灼伤了一样。“我不准你牵着我的手出去，这太蠢了…从楼下开始就会被挂到论坛上八卦到死的。还是说你就是个粘人精，不能忍受手里没有其他人的体温？”</p><p>“既然你坚持的话。”弗朗西斯把空落落的手放回到口袋里去。“顺便告诉你，因为我们快要迟到了，所以最好快一点。”</p><p>亚瑟看了看时间，起码还有二十对小时，而从这里走到教室撑死也只需要十分钟，更何况他走得快——</p><p>原本是这么想的。在第一个邮筒后面他们就碰见了一个不认识的女孩子，姑且还是穿着同一个学校的制服，然后他就听见弗朗西斯快步走去，低声向她说了句抱歉。亚瑟就这样站在后面等他，看得那个陌生女孩越来越尴尬，最后忍不住发问：“是我打扰了吗？看起来柯克兰会长有什么事…”</p><p>“等下有早会。”亚瑟面不改色的撒谎，“如果在这里放走这家伙，今天早上都别想再抓到他。”</p><p>弗朗西斯附和着，于是那个女孩收起了还没说完的话题，悻悻地离开了。</p><p>弗朗西斯转过头来：“今天早上开什么会？讨论一下你该怎么从被子王国回到现实吗？”</p><p>“那已经散会了。”</p><p>“你就堵在这里一边说要避嫌一边等我…”</p><p>“这是监视。”亚瑟伸出双指，指指自己的眼睛，再伸手把目光给投射到弗朗西斯身上。</p><p>“是，是，我都明白的，你就是个英国产的人形自走的闭路电视监视器。”弗朗西斯笑着，伸手试图去碰亚瑟的发顶，却被一低头躲开。</p><p>“不然你又背着我沾花惹草…”</p><p>“我才不会呢，至今一次都没有。”</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>“真的，不用打赌了直接把钱给我吧。”</p><p>亚瑟还没说出口的话就被弗朗西斯卡了回去，他扯了扯围巾，把脸埋在里面快步向前走了两步，才招呼在后面露出微笑的弗朗西斯：“别笑的那么恶心，快走吧。”</p><p>在转角，在面包店门口，在校门口，教学楼楼下，楼梯口，弗朗西斯几乎被埋伏的严严实实。亚瑟算是明白了为什么他会说来不及，早知道他应该在弗朗西斯脖子上挂个牌子，表示一下这周已经被领完了，下周再等着。</p><p>最后他们两人在上课铃响的同时才冲进了教室，这动静过于显眼，几乎所有人都把视线送给了亚瑟。弗朗西斯就算迟到也不奇怪，但以往几乎都是最早到达的亚瑟居然有一天踩点到校，这已经够奇怪了。</p><p>安东尼奥在后面拿笔捅了一下趴在桌子上喘气的弗朗西斯，正好戳在脊柱上，差点让人原地站起。</p><p>于是弗朗西斯靠向后面，小声的说：“你没机会啦！”</p><p>“你这个点过来我当然没机会。”安东尼奥趴在桌上用隔着两张桌子都听的见的气音回答他。“你们俩怎么了？早上让亚瑟做早餐然后把厨房搞炸了？”</p><p>安东尼奥感受到了一股冷冰冰的视线，从亚瑟的方向透射过来。他对着视线的主人露出一个大大的笑脸，心想下次得跟弗朗约个什么密码暗号，完全没有反省自己的音量。</p><p>“你猜猜？”弗朗西斯倒是无所谓的样子，于是他又光荣地挨了一笔杆儿。</p><p>“告诉我嘛，是厨房炸了还是路上差点碰见车祸了？”安东尼奥几乎要站起来去咬弗朗西斯的耳朵。</p><p>“…闹钟没响，睡过头了。”最后弗朗西斯只好扯了个谎，虽然他很想说都怪亚瑟躲在被子里面折腾了一早不肯出来来丢丢他面子，但是这话说的，怎么听怎么怪。</p><p>他看见一直鬼鬼祟祟的关注着这边的基尔伯特做了个怪脸，从包里掏出5欧，揉成一团丢了过来。</p><p>“你们拿我开注…”弗朗西斯正要转过去，就看见安东尼奥把那个5欧团子混着自己的5欧团子丢向了另一边，弗朗西斯顺着团子的路线转过去，就看见霍兰德正在成为欧元回收机，还露出了看什么看没见过钱啊的表情，旁边的贝露琪露出了一个抱歉的微笑。</p><p>弗朗西斯一时间说不出话来。</p><p>至少损失的不是自己，他想。要不是早上正是他死活把亚瑟给拽过来，恐怕自己也已经丢了5欧元了。</p><p>比起来他现在更不知道该如何是好，虽然一开始的确是出于好玩，只是想逗亚瑟玩一下，看他那个扭曲的表情和鲜红的耳朵，这很有趣。但是他一再的驳回了分手要求，把自己给逼上了一条绝路：天，要知道对象是那个亚瑟·柯克兰。前一天他还在嘲笑亚瑟要以处男出道成为真正的魔法师，今天他们就该死的字面上的交往了。难道要和亚瑟去约会吗？还是说要给他准备爱心早餐？亚瑟本来就吃他的喝他的，也不是一次两次了。他们太熟悉了，电影的口味也半径八两，弗朗西斯敢发誓这周上映的电影中一个能让亚瑟提起兴趣的都没有，还不如去租个老碟回家舒舒服服的躺在沙发上看去，他们搬进宿舍的第一年就买了一台投影仪，投在客厅的那面白墙上俨然就是个小影院。</p><p>于是弗朗西斯不得不在早上令人昏睡的第一节课精神抖擞的计算着，到底还有什么是他还没跟亚瑟一起干过的。之前有一次亚瑟在买的杂志上偶然中了奖，却绕了一大圈邀请不到人，于是弗朗西斯勉为其难的陪他去了南方，跑去冲浪，去看那些蜜色皮肤的美人，然后在小艇上被一脚踹下床。亚瑟在英国的时候还学过三角帆，他们绕了一大圈，才找到租借的店，就这样晒得皮肤都快要脱了一层皮，才尽兴的回来。</p><p>这可比他平时那些人造浪漫的约会有趣多了。</p><p>他们是室友，该死的，什么有的没的连互相光着腿光着屁股的样子都见过了，好吧，可能只有亚瑟见过他的，但是弗朗西斯也见过那个看起来极其低智的国旗内裤，所以扯平了。弗朗西斯现在就想掏出手机发个匿名版，跟室友交往了应该做什么？但是万一被亚瑟发现这个，恐怕就有他好看的了。</p><p>不如去一趟美术馆，弗朗西斯相信自己从来没有和亚瑟一起去过美术馆，德国人喜欢用线条来显示梦幻，而英国人更喜欢用色块。简单的说，亚瑟喜欢风景画，而弗朗西斯更喜欢人物肖像，因此这件事就被永久搁置了，哪怕他们俩就连放假都不会离开宿舍。</p><p>没错，他们俩连放假都滚在一块，这样度过了三年，竟然连一句挚友都称不上。换成其他人这样日日夜夜的相处三年，绝对要成为一辈子的知心朋友了，但是他们俩第一次略微深入，稍微交心的说话估计还是在陌生旅馆一样住了半年之后才发生。</p><p>为什么呢？弗朗西斯在脑内搜索了一圈，却只想起亚瑟苦瘪的脸，这让他差点笑出来。他从来没有说过为什么自己不回家，而弗朗西斯也没多问，两个人就因此去买了那台小小的投影仪，趴在沙发上开着暖气度过了一个冬天。</p><p>一直到第二年的圣诞节，弗朗西斯才明白了其中的原因，那天他在宿舍门口碰见了一个红头发的男人，鼻子也被风吹的红红的，围着一条跟亚瑟很像的羊毛围巾，怪腔怪调的与门卫辩论，却怎样都进不了门。那个人有着绿色的眼睛，像是祖母绿的宝石一样，很深但是又很透明，还有一对可笑的眉毛，跟亚瑟长得一模一样。但是这些都跟弗朗西斯没有关系，他正准备又聋又瞎事不关己的走过去，却听见那个家伙用难以形容的法语喊着让我进去见亚瑟·柯克兰。</p><p>好奇胜过好心的，弗朗西斯认领走了那个红发的男人。之后他才知道这个叫斯科特·麦卡尔派恩的家伙是亚瑟的兄弟，在爱丁堡大学做助教，因此一直住在苏格兰，无论是法语还是英语都一塌糊涂，说快了就是天书。最怪的还是他家兄弟，几乎没有一个姓，甚至连柯克兰都只有亚瑟一个。像是斯科特，很早就被送进了没有子嗣的苏格兰表亲的家门，打算继承那微乎其微的遗产去。</p><p>除去语言上的微妙隔阂，他们聊的很开心，更开心的事亚瑟开门进来，脸上像是万花筒一样走了一阵，然后揉了揉眼睛，重重的砸上门就要逃走。最后弗朗西斯帮着斯科特捉住了已经开始查看冰岛机票打算一路逃亡的亚瑟，促进他们进行了友好的家庭交流。之后亚瑟依旧没有在圣诞节的时候回家，因此斯科特假惺惺的寄来了一个像是切了一半煤球上还擦了灰的玩意，说是妈做的圣诞蛋糕。</p><p>亚瑟勉为其难的啃了一半，而弗朗西斯对它躲出了三米远。</p><p>这个古怪的家庭，就连宗教甚至都不一致，弗朗西斯想，换成他他也绝对不想回家。至于自己嘛，不过是懒得回去打扰二人世界而已，哪怕嘴上说着希望回来，实际上弗朗西斯只要回家住到第二天下午就会被爸妈轮番问什么时候走，真是见鬼。</p><p>这就是他和亚瑟在一起吵吵闹闹的混了三年的主因，这也是造成他现在陷入如此困境的起因。</p><p>亚瑟·柯克兰，为什么是亚瑟·柯克兰？先别说这歌对象选择有多么糟糕，有多么荒唐，更麻烦的是他们俩几乎都是校论坛的网络值日生，一点儿风吹草动都可能会被盯住，要是这样的交往一周，简直就像是明星掩饰秘密恋爱一样困难，甚至比明星来的更困难，起码那些远在天边的明星不像是他们俩一样时时刻刻被顶着，人人都等着从他和亚瑟的身上汲取到点什么来共闲时取乐。先不要说那些大大小小的八卦，这三年来极度弗朗西斯的，讨厌弗朗西斯，多到天边去了，还有八百双眼睛在盯着自己，等着哪天能爆出什么丑闻，结束他的“滥情行为”呢。</p><p>“弗朗西斯，你回答一下。”</p><p>“上帝就是一桩丑闻……”</p><p>弗朗西斯在笑声中被数学老师赶出了门外。</p><p>真见鬼，弗朗西斯想，早知道就和亚瑟说不能算数好了，他从未考虑过要和住在一起的人来一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱，说到底他不是同居派。但是他又实在想看亚瑟那个跟吃了馊掉的面包似的表情，那太好笑了，两根海苔似的眉毛倒挂着，眼睛又眯起来，然后嘴角深深的往下挂，简直要把法令纹给挤出来，然后下巴和嘴唇重重叠叠的皱在一起，像是被眉毛感染了一样。弗朗西斯在玻璃上随手划着，就像是写了一个歪歪扭扭的汉字，紧接着磨砂的窗户就在他面前被打开，后面是亚瑟怒气冲冲的脸，眉毛跟刚刚弗朗西斯画的那个方向相反，但是同样好笑。</p><p>当天中午的时候一张照片就传遍了学院大大小小的群，著名的超人气的学生会长和副会长一起在著名的恶鬼数学老师的课堂外罚站。整个中午弗朗西斯都无所事事的趴在学生会的办公室里，一个一个的回复那些给他发照片的王八蛋们，连骂人的话都懒的写，干脆截了一张图到处发。亚瑟在他面前敲着键盘，凶恶的像是要把键盘帽都给扣掉。</p><p>“我觉得我们还是得收敛一点。”弗朗西斯把下巴搁在桌上，严谨的说，“要是这是第一次被扒出对象，那我岂不是太没面子了。”</p><p>“我这边的问题更大好吗？”亚瑟白了他一眼，“上次被围堵着问无聊的恋爱问题就已经炒作出大麻烦了，走到哪都是一群人怪人议论纷纷。”</p><p>“对哦，当时还连到广播去了？哎告诉我嘛，你说的那个蓝眼睛的家伙是谁啊，玛丽安？露娜？贾斯汀那？还是说是男性？阿尔弗雷德？他不是看起来跟你关系不错。”</p><p>亚瑟停下手，难以置信的看着弗朗西斯：“你记不记得他是我表弟…”</p><p>“不好意思忘了，我只记得你的亲哥，说实话你和阿尔弗雷德长的一点都不像。”</p><p>“我和斯科特长得更不像，明明阿尔弗雷德这不是长得还挺像我的吗你是不是瞎。”听见这个名字亚瑟吹胡子瞪眼的说，“斯科特那个红毛老鬼跟我们家谁都不像，要不是是在自家生的，连我妈都怀疑自己是不是抱错婴儿了。”</p><p>“哪有，你看看他标志性的眉毛和标志性的绿眼睛，一看就知道是柯克兰家的哦对不起他姓什么来着？”</p><p>“你要说柯克兰也没错，他的中间名里还是有残留这个姓氏的，只不过跟他本人提起的话会很不高兴而已。”亚瑟皱着眉头说，注意力又回到面前的文档上去，“而且他好像跟这里一个低年级的老师是朋友哦？要是在从你这里一折腾传到他那里去，让他在每个家庭聚会上嘲笑我，我还不如直接现场转学算了。”</p><p>“也搞得太夸张了吧小少爷。”弗朗西斯看都没看他，只是刷着论坛的页面。“公布一下恋情就直接转学，你是什么王公贵族还是秘密特工啊？”</p><p>“这能叫恋情吗？！”亚瑟难以置信的说，“这只是一场愚蠢的游戏…”</p><p>亚瑟说不下去。</p><p>弗朗西斯突然站起来，重重的拍了一下桌子，凑上前去，几乎把亚瑟逼的快要躺在椅子里。他居高临下的看着亚瑟，斜照的阳光打在他的脸上，把浅紫色的眼睛照得透彻，像是一块冰冷的紫水晶——冬末的阳光并没有多少热度能传递到他的眼中。</p><p>“游戏？”弗朗西斯问，他的声音里都好像带着颤抖的笑意，仿佛亚瑟刚刚说了什么惹人发笑的话一样，又好像因为无尽的怒火而颤抖着。</p><p>“你把这称之为游戏…”</p><p>亚瑟完全不能理解为什么弗朗西斯看起来这么恼火，看起来就要在这里把他活剥生吞，恨不得拆吃入腹。</p><p>“你听着亚瑟，我是认真的。”弗朗西斯说，他脸上没什么表情，却比任何时候都要来得害怕，亚瑟更习惯他那种不知分寸的轻浮笑容，而不是像现在这样。</p><p>弗朗西斯垂下眼帘，利刃一样的视线却完全不打算放过亚瑟：“你一直觉得我在玩游戏，那是因为你什么都不知道…你什么都不明白。那不是一句随口说说的玩笑，也不是可以随便抛到脑后的约定，那是契约，你能明白吗？”</p><p>“不管对象是什么人，我都一视同仁——无一例外的，我用全身心去爱他们，拼命说服自己去爱上他们试试，在你看来不值一提的愚蠢游戏，对我来说已经倾尽所有了。就算对面的是像你这种家伙，只要定下了约定，我也会全力以赴的。而你，拿这件事、拿我的决斗来开玩笑，轻蔑的漠视我，难道你还为此感到自豪？”</p><p>“你简直就是疯子，弗朗西斯。”亚瑟终于开口了，在刚才他快要把下唇咬出血来，现在上面依旧还留着深深的牙印。“这怎么可能？要说一个人的感情就是一杯酒，要是把它们分给其他人以后，一定会变少的，就算用水续满一杯，也只会越来越淡，最后完全变成无味的白水。弗朗西斯，要真像你说的，你的心早就是一杯什么都没有的白水了。”</p><p>“有意思。”弗朗西斯看起来终于放松下来，像是被抽去了骨头一样，重重的向后倒进柔软的椅子里，那些打理的漂亮的卷发就挂在椅背上，顺着他一起滑下去，他却少见的完全不在意。</p><p>但不管怎么说，弗朗西斯看起来终于变成了平时的样子，这让亚瑟不自觉的舒了一口气。他才意识到刚才弗朗西斯突然的激动简直调动了自己所有的细胞，全身上下所有的神经末梢都紧绷着，让他高度集中在弗朗西斯那股恐怖的威压之下。亚瑟感发誓自己见过的弗朗西斯比任何人都要多，却也还是第一次看见他这一面。</p><p>“那就用你的说法好了。”弗朗西斯打了个响指，“你假设一个人的心是一杯酒，而指责我的杯中只剩下了白开水。然而现实是怎么样呢？”</p><p>他做了一个开瓶的样子：“我甚至还没打开瓶盖。亚瑟，这样说你懂了吗？我也想要得到一杯香醇的美酒啊，只是我知道这瓶酒只有特制的开瓶器才能打开，而我又不愿意把它砸毁在地上。”</p><p>亚瑟没法回答他。</p><p>现在出门，在学院里拦住任何一个人，询问他对弗朗西斯的印象，得到的结果无非就是优雅、浪漫、开朗、一点点的冷淡又或者是来到此地的爱神。他知道弗朗西斯不会轻易的把这些话给张扬的宣告他人，好吧，可能在他这个恋人契约的开始，就已经公之于众了，但亚瑟从来没有在意。</p><p>直到现在他才意识到弗朗西斯居然显得有点陌生，在此之前他一直自诩为最了解他的人，即便也是最不能理解他怪异举动的人。弗朗西斯就像是为自己刚才的冲动发言感到懊恼一般，沮丧的垂着头，胡乱的划着手机。</p><p>亚瑟知道他根本没在看什么东西，每当他心烦意乱的时候，就一来回的滑动桌面，好像这样能解开自己的烦心一样。</p><p>最后他们没再说话，整个办公室陷入了一片死寂，只剩下两个人心跳声，砰砰作响，宣告着“我还活着”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>つづく</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lundi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>除非你有信心就算这样做了也能考到年纪前几，否则千万不要学他们做这种蠢事……<br/>至于我嘛不需要担心，好歹我大学的专业课都是在93/100上下的</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果说爱是一种天赋，那么弗朗西斯是一个天生的爱神。</p><p>没有人比他更了解如何运用爱情这门艺术，了解如何带领着爱人去叩开天堂之门，了解如何侵入对方的灵魂深处，了解那个人的一切，然后在那里留下自己的身影。这也是他获得了所有前恋人原谅的主要原因，那梦幻的一周，连独占都会觉得可惜。</p><p>他的选择余地比任何人都多，却亲自蒙住眼睛，堵住耳朵，把栓住了自己的红绳交给了命运女神，把一切交予她来决定。如果有人剥开弗朗西斯光鲜亮丽的外表，剥开他甜蜜漂亮的话语，剥开他爱意盈盈的眼神，一直剥开他层层叠叠用来自我保护的思维，到最后会惊讶地发现，最深处藏着的竟然不是爱情，而是一种对于失去的恐惧。那是弗朗西斯最为软弱的部位，他害怕让自己做决定，去追求某一个人，把整颗心托付出去——然后在某一天失去一切，尖利的痛苦会重新割开他的伤疤，刺伤他的胸腔，让他的痛苦成为白玫瑰的染料，却没有人再能收下血红的玫瑰。</p><p>但他又是真心实意地喜欢那种被人喜欢的感觉，去喜欢那些人，喜欢那一段短暂构建的亲密关系，从中窥视一个人至今为止的全部人生，像是喜欢上一个电影主角一样热烈的喜欢着那些星期恋人，在新的电影开播后，他就可以冠冕堂皇的忘记前一部，去相信每一部都会有自己吸引人的地方。</p><p>对，没错，弗朗西斯善于挖掘一个人令人喜爱的地方，那些过去的旧情人中不一定全部能真心的爱上弗朗西斯，但是他们中的大多数会因此爱上自己，从而变得闪闪发光，全然一副被爱情所滋润的样子。</p><p>而现在弗朗西斯几乎是踢到了最硬的铁板，亚瑟·柯克兰就是一堵坚不可摧的钢铁高墙，就算弗朗西斯与他相处了那么长时间，也寻找不到一个缺口能够展开攻势。他几乎要写出一份亚瑟·柯克兰的调研报告，却解不开这个难题。他知道亚瑟不可能会真心的喜欢自己，不讨厌就不错了，他完全不介意被亚瑟讨厌，毕竟亚瑟几乎讨厌世界上的所有人，包括他本人。他甚至对巴黎充满了仇恨，每当有人夸赞巴黎的时候亚瑟就会在边上冷冷的诅咒巴黎，但是弗朗西斯看了亚瑟的志愿，他依然固执的填了巴黎政法而不是排名更高的牛津，毕竟回到英国就意味着他必须回家，然后在家族的严格掌控下度过余生。弗朗西斯知道亚瑟讨厌阴雨天，在微阳的多云日子里痛骂这犹豫不决的天气，在艳阳高照的晴天亚瑟会更加烦躁，干燥的空气会让他的头发翘的一塌糊涂，空气里的热气则让他浑身不适坐立不安，他简直是这是世界上最不适合定居意大利的人。在此之前弗朗西斯几乎没有见过比亚瑟更麻烦的人，在每一次吵到这个问题的时候亚瑟都坚持说那是因为其他人不会在外面随随便便展露这样的一面，声称这样完全只是在礼尚往来的对付弗朗西斯那个能从火龙果的籽一直抱怨到巴黎的下水道然后开始抱怨国际形势的破嘴。</p><p>然后他们两个就心照不宣的转移话题，接着再下一个话题上争锋相对。在过去他们也被邀请参加过学院的辩论赛，所有人都在期待着这对讲话又好听关系又微妙的管理者们的吵骂，谁知道亚瑟和弗朗西斯一拍即合的组了队，硬是配合的天衣无缝，无论是弗朗西斯的例证还是亚瑟的驳论都像是尖锐的长枪，全然一副杀遍学院无敌嘴的样子，毫无悬念的抢走了冠军。</p><p>他们太熟悉了，熟悉到甜言蜜语都毫无作用，弗朗西斯引以为傲的华丽假面在亚瑟面前只不过是一个滑稽剧。他一定会半笑不笑的靠在椅子上，看着弗朗西斯表演，然后不带一丝表情的问：所以呢？</p><p>想要给亚瑟什么出乎意料之外的惊喜着实是一件难事。大部分时候他坚信自己再了解亚瑟·柯克兰不过，但是仔细考虑，他就会意识到自己对他了解的不过皮毛。</p><p>就比如现在，亚瑟在他提出邀请之前在他嘴里塞了一片面包。</p><p>“我拒绝。”他说，眼睛甚至没有从书上离开。“想也别想，如果你还记得的话明天我们得考试，今晚哪也不去——不会有什么浪漫的晚餐，也不会有电影。”</p><p>“来点红酒？”</p><p>“一点都别想。”亚瑟回答，“当然你要自己去做什么我都管不着你，然后我会在这次的考试中大获全胜。”</p><p>“如果你记得的话，上次事实上是我赢了。”弗朗西斯回敬，“总分这么低是因为我缺考了一门，要是分开看每一门的话，有六门的单科都比你要高。”</p><p>“那没有意义，弗朗西斯，在考前就说好了最后看综合分，而你缺考的事跟我无关。”</p><p>“跟你无关？”弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻地说，“我缺考了一门，但是最后的综合分甚至跟你相差了不到一分——你确定跟你无关？哪怕那门我随便考个十分，综合分就已经远远超过你了，而你呢？拼命努力，拼命学习，却没办法超过我，看了觉得真可怜。”</p><p>“拼命？才不是的，那种小考我根本不会介意，才不会为此拼命。”亚瑟声音中都带着嘲笑，高声质疑到。“揪着那种无关紧要的考试洋洋得意，到了正式的期末又开始掉链子，真不愧是你，仗着自己在文哲方面的小聪明……”</p><p>“那才不是小聪明，亚瑟，我跟你不一样。”弗朗西斯平静的说，他斜靠在椅背上，翘着腿，看起来吊儿郎当的。“我走到现在是因为我一直在努力，除此之外我没有任何地方比他人更有能力。我会承认这一点，而你只想蒙在卧室里偷偷通宵，然后再到我面前炫耀自己的聪明才智，即便我全都知道。”</p><p>亚瑟一下子刷红了脸，又很快的变得苍白，弗朗西斯就这样坐在对面饶有兴趣的看着他在那里一个人不安的玩变脸。</p><p>“我可没有兴趣自欺欺人装作天才，比起聪明我甚至可能比他人更愚钝，每次面对哲学的三道选择我甚至连回答哪一个都毫无头绪，因为我的一切成果都是靠努力地来到。”弗朗西斯笑笑说，“如果你执意要证明自己的天才，那么在明天的考试里放弃一门科目，然后超过我。”</p><p>他看着亚瑟的眼睛：“这是我也不一定敢保证能做到的，而你，大家所崇拜的学生会长大人，教师的宠儿，我们优秀的好学生，既然这是一次无关紧要的小考，那么我想直接放弃一门科目也无所谓。”</p><p>亚瑟没说话。</p><p>弗朗西斯笑笑问：“不敢了吗？那么开始复…”</p><p>他讶异的看着亚瑟按着桌子站起来，低着头，把自己的脸深深埋在阴影中。他要做什么？难道因为这种玩笑话要来打一场吗？好吧，弗朗西斯本来就没指望他真的会做到，他见过柯克兰的那些麻烦家人们，如果亚瑟敢这么做，那么他会成为柯克兰家的耻辱。一个不优秀到完美的孩子没有资格被贯上柯克兰的姓氏，斯科特也曾经这样威胁过他，弗朗西斯能想到这是他亲爱的室友绝不想回家的一个主要原因之一。而现在，这位可爱的室友把手按在桌上，捏的紧紧的，指关节都泛着白色，呼吸急促的弗朗西斯都开始担心自己是不是诱发了什么从未见过的哮喘。</p><p>“不错。”那些词语就像是被亚瑟从牙缝里挤出来一样。“那样更好，今晚我甚至不需要在那些上面花时间。”</p><p>弗朗西斯正想说点什么，就看见亚瑟猛然打开了窗，凛冽的寒风一下子抽到弗朗西斯的脸上，几乎快要割破他的脸颊。那些资料也被这突然的风卷起，室内外的温差和气压正在迅速融合均衡，卷在一起，掀起一声小小的旋风，桌上的草稿纸也被掀得飞起，抽在弗朗西斯的脸上，明明只是一张几克的薄纸，却拍的他两颊生疼。弗朗西斯想要拍开它，瞥了一眼看见上面的字，便笑了起来，将它收进了自己的口袋里。</p><p>“我保证我明天不会写哲学考卷。”亚瑟恶狠狠的说，“但是我的总分依然会超过你，该死的青蛙。”</p><p>然后他抽起桌上的书，往窗外扔了出去。</p><p>“去他妈的弗洛伊德！”他大声的说。</p><p>“去他妈的黑塞、去他妈的笛卡尔！”他对着窗外大喊，然后让书从窗口飞了出去。宿舍区几乎一下子被点爆了，那些窗户打开的声音和弗朗西斯的大笑声交织在一起。</p><p>“去他妈的蒙田！”亚瑟扔下了下一本书。</p><p>“我同意！”远处传来了一声回应，弗朗西斯笑得更厉害了，不只是他，整个小小的宿舍区中间都爆发出了笑声，还有人在吹口哨。这里不只有他们一个学院的学生，也没有人知道这里发生了什么，但是每个人都经历过被蒙田迫害的时光。</p><p>“去他妈的荣格！”亚瑟像打水漂一样把书飞出去。</p><p>“别这样！”弗朗西斯抱着肚子抹眼泪，“我还是喜欢荣格关于人类无意识象征的归纳。”</p><p>“而我不喜欢，法国佬，我实在不能理解这有什么好考的。”亚瑟抓过头回敬，然后把尼采也扔了出去。“比起来我觉得卢梭说的更有意思，但是去他妈的卢梭，我明天不会回答卢梭的问题。”</p><p>他抓起手里的下一本书，弗朗西斯大叫着：“不要让狄德罗来抵卢梭的罪！他已经过的够苦啦！”</p><p>亚瑟低头看了看手里的《科学、美术与工艺百科全书》，又把它放回了原位：“你说的对。这本还是先搁置一下……”</p><p>“柯克兰！”</p><p>楼下传来梅那德夫人尖叫着。</p><p>这吓了他们两人一跳，弗朗西斯和亚瑟一起小心翼翼地从窗口探出半个头来，就看见管理宿舍的梅那德夫人怒气冲冲的站在中庭的小花园里，拿着一把老扫帚，她原来似乎在花园的另一边扫落叶，是一路跑过来的。</p><p>“她看起来像是要骑上扫帚一路飞上来。”亚瑟嘀咕着。</p><p>弗朗西斯忍不住噗哧一声笑了，“在这里可没有女巫。好吧，你这么一说我也开始觉得她有点像女巫了。”</p><p>“波诺弗瓦！”梅那德夫人大声说，挥舞着手里的扫把。“还有柯克兰，你们两个想被处分吗？”</p><p>“别以为我听不见你们说的很话。”她说，“从三楼把东西扔出去绝不是一个好注意，马上下来把这些书都带回去。”</p><p>“去吧。”弗朗西斯拍拍亚瑟的肩膀，“明天不用以后还是得用的，别告诉我你打算永远不考哲学了。”</p><p>“你也别想逃，波诺弗瓦。”梅那德夫人恼怒的尖叫，“两个人一起下来，然后把花园给扫了，这是你们的惩罚。我给你们两分钟，立刻下来！或者你们想要打扫整栋楼。”</p><p>“好极了，浪漫极了。”亚瑟一边套外套，一边把桌边的围巾扔给弗朗西斯。“我发誓这绝对是最独特、最浪漫的约会，我现在相信你了，没有人会在…交往第一天就被罚出门一起扫大街，现在我们谁都不用复习，太公平了。”</p><p>“这都是你的错。我只是建议你缺考，但是没叫你让黑格尔飞。”弗朗西斯胡乱把围巾缠绕在脖子上就开始穿鞋，拍拍口袋确保钥匙还在自己的兜里，就打开了门。</p><p>“你也没有阻止我，只是光在那里笑。”亚瑟瞪了他一眼，“像个吃错药的疯子一样，笑得前仰后合，却不阻止一下我，现在周围的这几个学校肯定都知道这件事了。”</p><p>“被担心，不喜欢笛卡尔的人肯定比喜欢的笛卡尔的人多。”弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻的说。他站在走廊尽头看着亚瑟扣上门，然后两个人两部并做三步，跑着跳着飞下楼梯，就像玩闹的小孩子一样，把整个楼梯间蹬的咚咚作响。直到在一楼的楼梯口，带着两把扫帚的梅那德夫人堵在那里，亚瑟差点就没刹住车，傻乎乎的跳到她身上去，幸亏弗朗西斯一把抓住他的围巾，把他死命拽了回来，才让他一屁股坐在了楼梯上，没有来个熊扑给梅那德夫人的怒气火上浇油。</p><p>“如果你们还记得。”这位高大而可敬的夫人的声音都在颤抖，“宿舍的规矩是不可以在走廊和楼梯蹦蹦跳跳，虽然没有人会违反这一条，毕竟这里不允许七岁的孩子入住，而显然你们两个加起来都还不到七岁。”</p><p>“对不起夫人，我们太急了。”亚瑟用官方的足以开新闻发布会的声音说，“我们明天考试，急着打扫完回去复习。”</p><p>“你把书都扔出去，是打算让空气复习吗？”梅那德夫人讥笑道，把扫帚塞进他的手里，“看在你们没有拖拉用一分半就下来的份上，你们只需要把中庭草地上的落叶给扫掉就好了。以及把书都给拿回去，我不允许你这样对待书。”</p><p>“是的夫人。”</p><p>“波诺弗瓦也别在后面傻笑，我知道这件事肯定跟你逃不了干系。”梅那德夫人接着说，“拿走你的扫帚，要想要早点回去复习那就手脚伶俐一点。”</p><p>弗朗西斯看见亚瑟在梅那德夫人看不见的背后龇牙咧嘴的扮鬼脸嘲笑他，于是越过了梅那德夫人的肩头朝着后面的人挤眉弄眼。在梅那德夫人狐疑地转过身去看身后的情景时，亚瑟绷紧了脸。</p><p>“好的夫人。”他像是BBC播报员一样说。“我们一定。”</p><p> </p><p>在第一场考试开始的两分钟后，亚瑟在老师变幻莫测的脸色下神色自若的交上了试卷，而那时候弗朗西斯刚刚填写好名字，正在阅读题干。</p><p>“承担义务是否等于放弃自由？”</p><p>教室里陷入了一阵轻微的喧闹，一些人低声交头接耳，而弗朗西斯头都没抬，也没管后面猛戳他想要问个究竟的安东尼奥，就像是完全没注意到外界，一切无事发生过一样挪动了一下椅子，把自己夹进桌椅的缝隙里，紧紧盯着考卷。</p><p>“我们总是清楚自己想要得到的吗？”</p><p>老师站起来，想要叫住亚瑟。而当事人只是在门口转过身来，向老师优雅地、深深的鞠了一躬，然后好心的带上门离去。这让老师不知所措的拿着卷子停留在原地，最后只好厉声责骂，强行停止了教室里喧闹的声音。弗朗西斯在草稿纸上列着提纲，开始考虑回答哪一个选题。</p><p>“为了给自己一个未来，是否应该忘记过去？”</p><p>弗朗西斯做好了选题提纲，终于抬起头来，他看见窗口有一个灰色的人影，尽管磨砂的窗户让他看不见外面，但是他知道那是亚瑟·柯克兰，他对这里面比了一个中指，而不管其他人是否注意到，也不管弗朗西斯是否会注意到，这让弗朗西斯露出了一个微笑。</p><p>“自我选择的自由是否取决于自知之明？”</p><p>老师站起来，两步并作三步的走到门口打开门，当然，亚瑟早就已经跑的没影了。这是他第一次像这样嚣张的逃掉一场考试，他在露天的走廊上快速跑过，那些风，那些新鲜的空气，把他的头发给吹成杂乱的稻草，但是却令他舒心。他没有回到办公室，也没有回到空教室，一直跑到了楼顶上，到那个空旷的废气天文台里，才在窄小的旋转楼梯上坐下，从包里拿出下一门考试的复习资料。</p><p>他不想输，他不能输，至少不能输给弗朗西斯，这没有为什么，没有任何解释，不能就是不能。他将以大获全胜的姿态全面碾压弗朗西斯，而这比什么都令人兴奋。</p><p>在那个中午那些传言就传遍了整个学院，所有人都在讨论这些疯狂的事，讨论那个亚瑟·柯克兰像发疯了一样扔书，讨论他在接受惩罚的时候跟弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦滚在草地上表演自由搏击直到被人拉开，讨论那张除了巨大的✕以外一无所有的考卷，而当事人只是和另一肇事者一前一后的坐在旋转的楼梯上吃着午餐。</p><p>“该死，我觉得你应该拿满分，至少有十八分。”弗朗西斯咬着面包说。</p><p>“别嘲笑我了。”亚瑟的手里则是拿着三明治，腿上还摆着一本书。“0分，肯定的。这还不如缺考。”</p><p>“以你的两个选题和白纸上那个巨大的✕。”弗朗西斯含糊不清的说，“如果我是老师一定会给你高分，这太酷了，用行动来回答问题，这是用多少词语都没法表达出来的。”</p><p>“然而事实上你不是老师，所以什么都不会改变。”亚瑟翻了个白眼，“但是我会在其他科目超过你，你只需要洗干净脖子等着就好。”</p><p>“怎么，它一直很干净，还是你要吻我脖子？”弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻的，“我可不会做出什么出格的事，所以你最好也不要。”</p><p>这让亚瑟又羞又恼的红了脸，气急败坏的转过身来：“想得美，我要用笔和试卷斩下你的头好让你永远都不能废话…”</p><p>弗朗西斯用鞋尖踢了踢亚瑟的手臂，结果差点被拽着腿从高高的楼梯上拽下来。</p><p>“那么就请你加油吧。”弗朗西斯说，他不得不下了一阶，与亚瑟做的更近了一点，他凑上前去，那些略长的头发几乎都要扫到亚瑟脸上。</p><p>“我也不会输的，无论哪一个。我讨厌输，尤其讨厌输给你。”他笑着说，眼神却锐利的像是要刺破亚瑟的表皮，一直刺入骨髓。</p><p>他们两个都知道这句话的意思，与他们之间不止一个的对决游戏。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. le Mercure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“柯克兰会长！柯克兰会长！”</p><p>亚瑟回过头去，一个女孩子正从走廊上跑过来，差点与自己撞了个满怀。亚瑟扶住她，并且注意到她的领结，这是二年级的学生。以免她冲过头滑到在地，这让女孩微微红了脸，笑着从口袋里掏出了一张折好的信封。</p><p>“今天晚上在礼堂有个派对…”</p><p>“我知道。”亚瑟说，没有伸手去接那张纸，“当时是弗朗西斯批准的吧？他没告诉我就擅自批准了。”</p><p>“您不允许吗？”女孩不安的问。</p><p>“倒也不是。”亚瑟笑了笑，“既然考完了，放松一下我也没意见。”</p><p>“那么，这是入场的邀请函…我们都希望您能来。啊，如果您有时间的话…”</p><p>“晚上的话…”</p><p>“波诺弗瓦副会长也说过会去，毕竟这张邀请函也是他设计的。”女孩子趁热打铁的说。</p><p>好样的，这事弗朗西斯可是一句都没提到，他有权怀疑弗朗西斯彻底忘记了这回事。不管怎么说，这时候作为风尖浪口上的人物，亚瑟不是特别想参与进这种混乱不堪的派对。</p><p>“晚餐也有哦？由美食部策划的站式晚宴，然后还有埃德尔斯坦学长的演奏会，然后…”</p><p>“我记得，器材申报我还是看过的。”亚瑟叹了口气，终于在女孩欣喜的眼神中接过了邀请函，回头再找弗朗西斯算账。</p><p>几分钟后他一脚踹开了学生会办公室的门，弗朗西斯正吊儿郎当的挂在椅子上，高高的举着一本杂志，翻来翻去。听见声音才一转椅子转过来：“来得真晚啊，被数学难住了吗？小少爷～”</p><p>亚瑟一把把邀请函拍在桌上，弗朗西斯瞅了两眼，才认真的坐直了身子。</p><p>“擅自通过了申请，又擅自参加了活动，然后擅自打算跑去参加派对？”亚瑟冷笑着问。</p><p>“别那么恐怖。”弗朗西斯心虚的转过眼睛，“他们一直求我嘛…而且还有乐队演出，你可以去看看。”</p><p>“算了。”亚瑟突然说，“那现在就直接过去吧。”</p><p>“什么算了？”弗朗西斯反问，像是突然想起来一样，一拍脑门说，“啊！难道说原来你还期待着来一场塞纳河边的浪漫约会，然后一起去烛光玫瑰浴吗？”</p><p>他站起来，坏笑着靠近亚瑟。“还是说有什么不同的期待呢…？不管是什么，哥哥我都可以做的比你梦中更完美哦？”</p><p>“闭上你的嘴，青蛙！”亚瑟伸手用掌心按住弗朗西斯的脸，几乎把弗朗西斯的半张脸捂了个严严实实。</p><p>“要是你一直用这样红扑扑的脸骂人的话，还是有点可爱的。”弗朗西斯含糊不清的说。</p><p>亚瑟伸手把他的鼻子也给按住，最后让弗朗西斯挣扎着拼命掏出了亚瑟的禁锢，重重的坐在椅子上大口大口的呼吸。</p><p>“这是杀人未遂！”弗朗西斯高喊着。</p><p>“是你先胡说八道！呆子！”亚瑟也高声回应。</p><p>“我只是说了些好听的实话！”</p><p>“从你的嘴里哪里吐的出实话？”</p><p>“不信就算了。”弗朗西斯嘀嘀咕咕的说，“如果你不想去…”</p><p>“我去。”亚瑟说，“但是我不跟你一起过去，我不想被说三道四。”</p><p>“你今天被说三道四的还少吗？”弗朗西斯笑着说。“好，好。那我们待会儿见。”</p><p>他双手插兜，吊儿郎当的哼着小曲走出了办公室，只留亚瑟一个人瘫倒在椅子上，手指插在头发里，把他们搅得乱七八糟。他气坏了，直到弗朗西斯说出口的时候，他才发现自己真的认真的考虑了约会的事情。不管弗朗西斯想什么说什么，亚瑟固执的认为这个和他们进行的任何一场游戏或是比试没什么两样，最后的结局也不过是互相恶心一个星期，去看弗朗西斯如何傻乎乎的去爱自己，然后等到他什么时候要真能动情，就笑着把他给甩掉，让他再郁闷上几个星期。要说有什么能让亚瑟感到愉快的话，那就是弗朗西斯憋屈的表情了。虽然之后他们的寝室氛围会变得极为尴尬，但是这没关系，能欣赏到弗朗西斯不满的样子本来就是一种乐趣，说不定还能看见他气急败坏的脸，那就更好笑了。把他的那些浮华的表面全部撕掉，那才是最有意思的。</p><p>亚瑟给了自己一巴掌。</p><p>想什么呢！脑海中装满了弗朗西斯的脸还能傻笑出来，简直就是天下第一的白痴。他再三警告自己这就是一个游戏，用来欺压弗朗西斯的游戏，现在的局面而言角色都快要逆转过来，这让亚瑟感到极端恐惧，去爱一个人就已经足够难以想象，要是去爱上弗朗西斯…</p><p>亚瑟倒抽了一口冷气。</p><p>“啊可恶，我才不会…”</p><p>“不会什么？”弗朗西斯突然从门口探出头。</p><p>亚瑟膝盖一弯直接滑跪进了桌子底下。</p><p>“你什么时候回来的？”他对着漆黑的木板大声质问。</p><p>“什么？我只是回来拿钥匙。”弗朗西斯的声音里充满疑惑。“难道说我错过了什么吗？”</p><p>“什么都没有。”亚瑟说。</p><p>“那么你在桌子下面做什么呢？”弗朗西斯的声音靠近了过来。</p><p>“笔盖掉了。”</p><p>“原来如此——虽然我怎么记得你用的是按压笔？”</p><p>“是你的笔盖。”亚瑟说着，想要从桌子下面钻出来，就看见弗朗西斯的脸先出现在了桌洞前，这吓得亚瑟几乎原地弹起，狠狠的撞在了桌板上。</p><p>他捂着头顶跪了下来。弗朗西斯就在外面坏笑着，甚至干脆坐到椅子上，让亚瑟爬出来也不是，闷在椅子上也不是。他可不想从弗朗西斯故意打开的腿下爬过去，更不想扑到他的腿上去。</p><p>“让开。”他努力压着自己的怒火轻描淡写的说。</p><p>“诶，我只是坐在这里工作而已，为什么你会在桌底呢？”弗朗西斯故意问。“哎呀我忘了关门…”</p><p>“你…”亚瑟气急败坏的伸手抓住弗朗西斯的脚踝就想把他推开，要是这时候有任何人经过学生会室，他可就彻底颜面尽失了。</p><p>弗朗西斯却只是曲着腿在椅子上，抓着桌版不让自己被推开，笑嘻嘻的跟亚瑟玩着无聊的躲闪游戏。</p><p>“弗朗西斯！”亚瑟怒声喊着他的名字。弗朗西斯知道亚瑟八成是真的生气了，这又怎么了呢？反正又不是什么天大的事。</p><p>“哎，叫我？”弗朗西斯用听了想把他从楼上推下去的声音回答。</p><p>“让我出去。”</p><p>“好啊。”弗朗西斯爽快的答应了，已经做好直接掀了桌子打一架的准备的亚瑟反而愣住了。</p><p>“小少爷回答我一个问题，我就不拦你了。”</p><p>“别是什么恶心的下流问题，我觉不会回答的。”</p><p>“你到底是怎么想我的啊。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，看着亚瑟终于蹲不住曲着腿坐到地上去了。“恶不恶心你自己判断吧。”</p><p>然后他微微后退了一点，把手肘支在膝盖上，弯下腰，几乎完全和亚瑟面对面了。那个漂亮的紫色眼睛里闪着光，像是利刃一样，要彻底剖开亚瑟的全部思路。</p><p>“为什么？我想了很久——我想不通你的理由。”</p><p>“你是指什么？”</p><p>弗朗西斯甚至没有像往常一样露出笑容：“为什么要跟我告白？”</p><p>亚瑟看着他，像是正在拼命的在脑中搜寻回答。</p><p>“没有为什么，那你又为什么答应我？”</p><p>“因为那是我的规则，我不会背叛我的规则。”弗朗西斯简略的回答道，“我平等的对待所有人，不管是谁我都会一视同仁，不会唯独拒绝你一个。”</p><p>“也就是我没资格成为特殊的那一个。”</p><p>“没错，毕竟我可是博爱主义者呢，对任何一个人偏心就是对其他人的不公。”</p><p>“你就这么坚持那些所谓的博爱？”亚瑟干脆盘腿坐在地上，脸上露出讥讽的微笑，“弗朗西斯，你根本就不是什么博爱主义者，也不是什么现世的爱神，你就是个无聊又可悲的胆小鬼。你永远都不会真心爱上某人，也永远得不到真心的爱。”</p><p>“我让你回答我的问题。”弗朗西斯说，“而不是让你用该死的说不出一句漂亮话的嘴来讽刺我。”</p><p>“我只是实话实说而已，还是说你听不得奉承话以外的东西？”</p><p>“亚瑟！”</p><p>弗朗西斯踢了一脚桌下的人，却被一把按住脚踝，拉开推到边上去了。</p><p>“你觉得你坐在那里，高高在上的跟我说话，你就像是领主，而我就像是你的奴仆，说什么都得得到回应？别开玩笑了弗朗西斯，这太无聊了。现在让开，不然等下有人来办公室就遭了。”</p><p>“告诉我理由。”</p><p>“没什么理由！”亚瑟高声说。“我只是不想看见安东尼奥。”</p><p>“只要你说一句就好了，我们俩都不是认真的，那只是玩笑而已。”</p><p>“就算是百分之一的可能……”</p><p>“你嫉妒了？”</p><p>亚瑟狠狠的咬在自己的舌头上。</p><p>“怎么了，我说中了？”弗朗西斯笑着问。“这么多的女孩子也不会嫉妒，唯独嫉妒安东尼奥了？”</p><p>“做梦。我没有任何理由嫉妒他，我对你们的好朋友游戏没有任何兴趣。”</p><p>“不，既然你反驳，那么说明这就是事实。”弗朗西斯说，“要判断你的弦外之音可不要太容易。现在再回答一个问题，在上周你在校广播中所说的理想对象——如果你还记得的话，那位金发碧眼的漂亮美人，莫非是指我吗？”</p><p>“少自恋了，你个只会痴人说梦的白痴青蛙！”亚瑟恼羞成怒，连耳根都气得发红，狠狠的按着椅子推开，起身就跪在椅子上，揪着弗朗西斯的领带就要一拳挥在他的脸上。弗朗西斯几乎躺在椅子上，伸手拼命地抓住亚瑟的外套要把他往外拽。</p><p>“柯克兰会长、啊啊！！！”门口突然出现了一个女孩子尖利的声音，紧接着就是一大堆书和纸张散落的声音，有人紧紧的抓住了亚瑟的手臂，愣是把他直接给拽下了椅子，撞在后面的桌板，差点撞翻桌上的电脑。</p><p>“你在做什么！”伊丽莎白用极为恐怖的声音怒叱着。</p><p>亚瑟恶狠狠的看了看她，又瞥了一眼弗朗西斯，大概仅剩的“决不能打女士”的绅士心理压制了他的无名火，才让他松开拳头，甩开伊丽莎白用力的快要捏碎他手腕的手问：“你来这里做什么？这是学生会室。”</p><p>“还不是你把这么多工作丢给小塞。”伊丽莎白瞪着他说，这时候亚瑟才注意到，门口的塞西尔正在紧张的捡着散落一地的调研文件，估计是伊丽莎白一如既往的行侠仗义来了。</p><p>“诶，我还以为是一如既往的来看看罗德里赫在不在…”</p><p>伊丽莎白用拳头让弗朗西斯闭上了嘴。</p><p>“这是替你打的。”伊丽莎白转头对亚瑟说。“今天罗德里赫也被邀请去派对上演奏，现在正在使唤那对空有力气的土豆兄弟去推钢琴。”</p><p>亚瑟看着抱着肚子滚到地上去的弗朗西斯，居然真的像是消了气一样。</p><p>“等下你会来的，对吗？”伊丽莎白笑着问。</p><p>“倒也不是很想去。”亚瑟说，正了正刚刚被弗朗西斯扯歪了的领带和外套，“但是既然你们一个两个都这样盛情邀请，我去看看倒也不是不可以。”</p><p>他假装没看见伊丽莎白转头对着塞西尔露出了一个计划得逞的笑容，只是走过去帮塞西尔一起收拾好了地上的纸张，放在桌上就和她先离开了，甚至再没有多看弗朗西斯一眼。</p><p>“好啦，他走了。”伊丽莎白小声说，用鞋尖踹了踹干脆趴在地上玩手机的弗朗西斯。“你要给学生会办公室拿肚子擦地吗？”</p><p>“不、不，你最好说腹肌。”</p><p>“没说你拿胸毛扫地已经很不错了，腹肌那是贝什米特们的专属。”</p><p>“什么？他们来的话那得是用那个大奈子打扫才对。”</p><p>两个人因为这个无聊的下品玩笑笑了出来。</p><p>“好了，大小姐，你刚听了多少？”弗朗西斯慢悠悠地爬起来，拍了拍身上的灰，虽然平时办公室的清洁做的不错，他身上并没有很脏。</p><p>“一点点。”伊丽莎白伸出食指和中指比划了一下。</p><p>“别觉得我看不见你。”弗朗西斯笑着说。</p><p>“好吧，你为什么要逼问亚瑟那些事？”伊丽莎白小声问，她又看了看门口，好像怕亚瑟突然回来了一样。“难道说那是真的…？”</p><p>“只是确认一下，逗他玩玩而已，没想到反应这么大。”弗朗西斯说，“看着我的眼睛。”</p><p>“我看看…里面真是找不到一点诚恳。”</p><p>弗朗西斯哭笑不得：“我本来也没有多诚恳，看看我的眼睛，这是什么颜色？”</p><p>“紫色？”</p><p>“对吧？你看，这件事本来就跟我没关系，我就是好奇。自从他回答了那个广播以后我千方百计拐弯抹角的问了起码十几次，把我能想到的蓝眼睛的女孩子全都给问了一次，就差把莫娜给卖掉了。”</p><p>“有你这样的哥哥真是小莫娜的不幸。”</p><p>“有莫娜这样的妹妹才是不幸，每次跟她一起出门，口袋里的钱就不知道为什么突然分文不剩了。”</p><p>伊丽莎白放声大笑。</p><p>“你得知道，我可是冒着生命危险连茨温利家的小公主都问了，答案当然是否，还让她差点哭出来——亚瑟那个混球，居然把这么可爱的女孩子给认成了男生。”</p><p>“换句话说，你应该考虑一下男性。”</p><p>“当然，回答全都是No，fuck you。”</p><p>“说到底这件事你也太上心了。”</p><p>弗朗西斯耸耸肩：“你得知道，那家伙甚至不看爱情片…啊也不是，他看得那种恋爱电影到最后总会一死一伤或者无人生还，我都不知道英国佬有什么毛病，非得要折腾的死去活来，两个主角能连着死出四五六次…像这样的人要说自己有喜欢的人，难道不觉得应该先对另一半做好保护措施吗？万一哪天他憋太久精神失常想不开出去伤害人怎么办？天啊，亚瑟只需要喝点酒就可以变成一条疯狗。”</p><p>“我倒是觉得你们俩现在就可以去翻拍两小无猜二换国籍版。”</p><p>“别这样小莉齐，直到十世以后我都不可能心甘情愿地跟他一起被打进水泥柱里的，如果他什么时候绑架了我，就拜托你来救我了女武神大人。”</p><p>“真是的，跟女孩子求救什么的，真亏你说的出来。”伊丽莎白笑笑说。“要我帮忙提供点水泥灰倒是没什么问题。”</p><p>“哦天，你可真残忍，也难怪基尔伯特小时候……”</p><p>“嗨！”基尔伯特的声音突然出现，“你们要聊到什么时候？”</p><p>这让有一搭没一搭闲聊的两人都吓了一大跳。</p><p>“太不够意气了。”肇事者抱怨着从盆栽后面站起来。“有这么好玩的事情也不叫叫我。”</p><p>“废话。”弗朗西斯翻了个白眼，“半夜被大吵大闹得锁到门外去然后被罚去刷大厅的又不是你。”</p><p>“说真的，我觉得你们那栋的清洁工是不是月包你们俩了。”</p><p>“想得美，大部分时间都还是很安静的，哥哥我才不乐意成天脏兮兮的打扫卫生呢。”</p><p>“好啦。”基尔伯特笑嘻嘻的勾上弗朗西斯的肩膀，“管他的柯克兰又咋样，我们走？早点过去的话还能去厨房里多吃点，一想到还有烤肉口水都要下来了。”</p><p>“是哥哥我满足不了你了吗？你这小家伙。”弗朗西斯刮刮他的鼻子，直接把基尔伯特刮成了斗鸡眼。</p><p>“当然，最好吃的还是弗朗手作！”基尔伯特大声说，和弗朗西斯勾肩搭背的离开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>つづく</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Francis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“接下来我们采访一下我们的学生会长，是什么让你决定成为学生会长呢？”</p><p>阳气的司仪突然把问题抛了过来，正在吃点心的亚瑟·柯克兰突然被一束光照亮，这让他就像是整个舞台的主人公。</p><p>他面无表情的把盘子给放下，优雅的掏出手帕擦了擦嘴，向着最前面的舞台走去。就像是摩西分海一般，面前的人群们分出了一条笔直通向舞台的路。</p><p>他没有听见司仪前面说的事情，他与这个司仪也只是点头之交，对二年级的学生他并没有怎样深交，但是他也听说过，这位是在低年级中呼声很大的下任会长，这次的派对事实上就是他组织的。</p><p>两侧的人群给了他掌声和口哨声，用欢呼声把他簇拥到了台前。亚瑟没有走旁边的楼梯，直接按着边缘从正台前翻了上去。正走到侧边去迎接他的司仪又折了回来，似乎没想到这个优秀的学生会长会以这样的方式登场。正在他准备把话筒递过去的时候，却突然被其他人拔走，而这场演讲秀的主角甚至没有多看他一眼，直接从他面前走过去，笔直得向着中间走去。</p><p>在台下的惊叫声中司仪转过头，就看见微笑着的波诺弗瓦副会长，正把他的话筒给装在话筒架上，不知道什么时候他就已经推着一个小讲台出现在背后了。</p><p>然后他就眼睁睁地看着弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦把话筒给装好，安置在垂直讲台上，用力踹了一脚，在台下的又一波惊叫声中向着亚瑟·柯克兰撞去。就在马上就要从后面撞到时，亚瑟正好回了头，不知道是他在看不见的地方踩住了轮子还是别的原因，讲台居然稳稳的停在了他的面前。</p><p>“这才是适合他的出场方式。”弗朗西斯转头对目瞪口呆的司仪说，“不要觉得自己稍有点微不足道的人气就能超越他了，小朋友。”</p><p>“我只是普、普通的想去迎接他…”司仪甚至有点结巴，他从来没在任何一个舞台上，被如此压倒性的气势给镇住。他从小就是个领导者，无论在哪里都一帆顺水，唯独在这个学院吃了大苦头：早就应该退任的上届学生会死活不离开，颇有要直到毕业都霸占着位置的气势。</p><p>他当然不甘。</p><p>说到底，他甚至连学生会成员都不是，只不过是个民间红人罢了。在弗朗西斯的诱拐面前手足无措的像个小孩，就被这样莫名其妙的揽着肩膀到幕后去了。</p><p>他看见亚瑟·柯克兰甚至对这里抛出了一个轻蔑的微笑，但是他也知道就连这个微笑也不是给自己的，因为弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦几乎是立刻在女生的尖叫中回了一个飞吻，而舞台中心的学生会长闪开了它。</p><p>在这个被彻底无视的可怜人离开后，亚瑟做了一个像是指挥家一样的手势，就好象真的被收声一样，整个礼堂安静了下来。</p><p>“我为什么要做学生会长？回答这个问题之前，告诉我，你们知道我是谁吗？”亚瑟问道，话筒把他的声音扩大，然后回荡在高高的礼堂里，连二楼走廊上的学生也安静下来，探出头来看他。</p><p>”柯克兰。“</p><p>”知道知道…“</p><p>”亚瑟·柯克兰。“</p><p>台下开始小声的喧哗，几乎大家都回答了他的问题。</p><p>”首先，成为学生会长会让你们这些平平无奇又默默无闻的普通人能有幸记住我的名字。“</p><p>在后台的弗朗西斯一下子笑了出来，装模作样的给聚光灯下的亚瑟鼓掌。</p><p>“之后呢，想要成为好学生讨得老师喜欢？带领着已经够高的本校走上更高的舞台？想要在未来的简历上装作轻描淡写的炫耀功绩？开什么玩笑，我难道是那种被所谓的无能的成年人所评价，在条条框框里夹缝求生的人吗？”</p><p>司仪在被带到后台以后就直接被扔在一边，他看着靠在幕布附近抱着手臂微笑着看向舞台的波诺弗瓦副会长，郁闷地等在附近。然后他就看见一个穿着灰白色西装，高高束着马尾的学姐走过来，她的西装上还绣着金边，在穿着礼服裙子的女生中简直像个英俊的王子殿下。她与弗朗西斯聊了几句，两个人嬉皮笑脸的不知道从哪掏出了一个DV机，对准了台上的柯克兰。</p><p>“权利。”亚瑟吐出一个词，台下几乎是一片惊呼，后台的两个人却大笑了起来。很快又来了几个人，居然愣是快要挤满了后台，他还看见同年级的阿尔弗雷德也跟着跑来，嘴里甚至还咬着食物，嚷嚷着从幕后跑上来。</p><p>真是没礼貌，他正想着，阿尔弗雷德的脸就出现在自己面前：“啊你不是那个D班的那个…谁来着？你在这干什么，去玩吧！”</p><p>他故作老成的用油腻的手拍了拍对方的肩，在让人说出“我是司仪”之前直接跑走，聚集到弗朗西斯那里去了。</p><p>司仪实在是有苦难言。</p><p>“我想大家都知道，这个古老的学园是一个弱肉强食的地方，作为几百年来最著名的几个学院之一，在这里所得到的声誉，在社会上也会被关注。”饱受尊敬的柯克兰会长继续着自己的爆炸性发言，“成为学生会长也意味着得到权利，得到掌控权，得以站在高处——而你们的头顶还够不到我的脚底。你们会质疑，得到权利就了不起吗？身居高位就了不起吗？成绩好就了不起吗？被女孩子们所追捧就了不起吗？没错，就是了不起。有人会说现在在这里有所成就那又如何，之后还不是要接受社会的毒打？未来的事情连我也无法担保，我不会说我的未来就一定比所有人更加优秀，有更高的社会地位，有更多的钱，但是不管怎样，哪怕未来你们都超过我，此刻你们的无能依然是事实，就算未来你们成为世界首富，成为国王，成为总统，也必然会记得今夜，我在这里宣告我就是支配者：你们，作为这个学园的附属品，一直以来并且之后也是，将在我的支配之下学习生活，直到我不得不离开。浸泡在羡慕和嫉妒的眼神中生活，而无能者们和空想家们甚至没有办法把我从这张高椅上拖下来，他们难看的面色和丑恶的嘴脸将就是我的闲暇娱乐。”</p><p>“这人可真是烂进骨子里。”弗朗西斯笑着说。</p><p>“拜托，你还不是半径八两。”安东尼奥拍拍他的肩。</p><p>“别这样东尼，我当时还给你投了票呢？让你来做学生会长的话要比那个眉毛好吧？”弗朗西斯冲他眨眨眼。</p><p>“那只是因为你不能投给你自己。”安东尼奥无奈地说，“而且是我自己没有抵御好的缘故，我也没想到这个口口声声绅士的家伙下面完全就是一副流氓嘴脸，能用上这么多下三滥的手段来折腾我。”</p><p>“就是说啊！我们东尼真可怜…”</p><p>“别以为我不知道你靠渔翁得利拿了多少好处。”安东尼奥捅了捅弗朗西斯的腰。</p><p>“好啦好啦，我也烂你也烂他也烂，大家都是混球王八蛋。”弗朗西斯小小的举起手投降。</p><p>“你们俩别吵了。”伊丽莎白小声说，“还是说回头要听你们俩在这里商业互夸？我可不会剪掉哦。”</p><p>好不容易转学进来的司仪目瞪口呆，他实在无法想象当年这些人到底经历了什么才能聊出这些话题。</p><p>“想不到是当然的。”他转过头，就看见有个东方人靠在边上，他令人有印象，是个看起来年轻的教师。像是注意到疑惑的眼神，王耀笑了笑：“你还是不要管这些事，去吃点东西休息一下吧。”</p><p>“对～对！”</p><p>一个中年男人从他后面探出头来，笑嘻嘻的说。</p><p>“玩得开心最重要，这群混小子我回头再收拾。来，跟我一起去邀请一些女孩子开沙龙？”</p><p>在意识到就是这是学院最大的股东和理事长后，司仪，或者该说是原司仪，终于仓皇落跑了。</p><p>“凯撒，你吓跑人了！”王推了一把边上没大没小的理事长。</p><p>“诶？！这是我的错吗？肯定是那边那群看起来很恐怖的家伙的错吧！”</p><p>在这个宴会的下半场，司仪的工作就被转到了早就跃跃欲试的阿尔弗雷德手上去。在亚瑟回到后台的时候弗朗西斯正横坐在准备室的椅子上玩手机，在亚瑟注意到不对劲以后，马上抢过了他的手机，上面赫然放着刚才的录屏。</p><p>“你…”</p><p>“可不是单独作案哦！”弗朗西斯连忙解释，“大家都有。”</p><p>他把“大家”两字咬的非常重，让亚瑟连气都发不出来。</p><p>“罢了，反正叫你删你也还是会留档的。”</p><p>“接下来还有什么活动？”</p><p>“餐会结束以后会有那个奥地利小少爷的演奏会。”</p><p>“我可不想听那些老派至极的古典乐，没有摇滚乐队吗？轻音乐部在做什么？”</p><p>“他们没参加。”弗朗西斯回忆了一下报告内容，“不过你介意的话可以你上。”</p><p>“我才不呢。”亚瑟说，“这种突发事件我可不打算来第二回，我要走了。”</p><p>“不留到舞会？”</p><p>“我不会跳舞的。”</p><p>“跟我——也不可以吗？这可能是此生唯一一次机会哦。”弗朗西斯笑着说，眼睛里面的笑意都快溢出来了。</p><p>亚瑟挑眉：“跟你？男步踩男步踩到死吗？”</p><p>“那这样吧。”弗朗西斯站起来，优雅的向着亚瑟伸出手，亚瑟瞪着那只好看的手，握也不是，不握也不是，最后迟疑了许久，小心翼翼的像是捏什么脏东西一样用两只捏住了它。</p><p>在他们触碰到的时候，弗朗西斯突然反手一把抓住亚瑟，拉起他就往外跑。</p><p>“你干什么！”亚瑟被拉动的跑了几步，试图甩开那只紧紧握着自己的手。</p><p>“我们逃吧！”弗朗西斯说。</p><p>如果问亚瑟·柯克兰至今最后悔的事，可能就是在今晚，莫名其妙的答应了派对的邀请，又莫名其妙的被弗朗西斯拉了出来。美名曰逃亡，事实上也只是逃到了美术教室，一开门，就听见了费里西安诺受到惊吓的尖叫声。</p><p>“那什么…”罗维诺手里拿着一顶华丽的帽子，但是人已经被吓到桌子底下去了，“这什么，你们逃婚？”</p><p>“谁跟这种人结婚！”被拽着跑到上气不接下气的亚瑟怒声说。</p><p>“啊，弗朗西斯哥哥，这套好漂亮。”费里西安诺在认清来人以后就像往常一样，晃晃悠悠的跑了上去。</p><p>“是吧？要脱下来可真是可惜呢？”弗朗西斯像个时装模特一样展现自己的风采。他穿着一套质地良好的银白色西服，袖口和领口都绣着暗纹，里面是深红色的刺绣衬衫，在扣子的附近绣着一朵金色的玫瑰，这倒是让亚瑟想起了红白玫瑰，当然弗朗西斯一定不会有那个意思。</p><p>“你又要解放自己？在这个派对夜？”亚瑟难以置信的问。</p><p>“你就这么想看我美丽的肉体？”弗朗西斯反问道。“好啊，回去可以给你看个够，当写生作业的模特都可以哦？”</p><p>“那倒是不需要！”亚瑟即答。</p><p>“呗？弗朗西斯哥哥没跟你说吗？”费里西安诺似乎有些困惑，“之前刚刚拜托我们改一下裙子的裁剪和大小，还特地发了尺寸来呢。”</p><p>亚瑟如临大敌：“你哪来我的尺寸？”</p><p>“你会跳女步？”弗朗西斯高高的挑起眉。</p><p>“…不会。”</p><p>“所以虽然我有你的尺寸但是这当然是做给我的哦。”</p><p>“你怎么得到的？”</p><p>“目测。比如说下面的长度是…”</p><p>在费里西安诺的惊叹声里亚瑟把弗朗西斯按在了墙上，用掌心堵住了他的嘴。</p><p>“好啦。”罗维诺说，抽过桌上的礼服。“那边的胡子，你试试？顺便记得把胡子剃了。”</p><p>弗朗西斯伸手摸上自己的下巴犹豫了两分钟。</p><p>“好啦快点！几天就会长回来的！”罗维诺不耐烦的叫道。</p><p>亚瑟难得饶有兴趣的笑道：“害怕了吗？要不然我帮你剃吧。”</p><p>“才不要。”弗朗西斯捂着脸大叫：“你肯定会把哥哥我美丽的脸割破的！”</p><p>“我才不会！刮干净胡子我还是很擅长的！”</p><p>“要你把他们刮得参差不齐该怎么办！”弗朗西斯咕哝着，从包里掏出剃须刀就往准备室跑，那里有水槽和镜子。</p><p>“喂。”</p><p>在费里西安诺拿着裙子进去了以后，亚瑟叫住了似乎因为和他独处而感到紧张的罗维诺。</p><p>“那家伙什么时候准备了裙子叫你们改尺寸的？”</p><p>“下午就拿来了。”罗维诺战战兢兢的说，他一直有些怕亚瑟。“啊当然，我是刚刚吃了回来的，听男人大段大段的说没意思的废话，还不如回来改改裙子来的有趣呢。”</p><p>亚瑟若有所思地考虑了一下，拿出手机哒哒的敲着字，不一会儿就听见那边传来开门的声音。他正准备回头去面对一个糟糕的男扮女装的人妖，却吃惊的连手机都没拿住，直接擦着口袋摔到了地上。</p><p>“怎么样，漂亮吗？”弗朗西斯笑着说。</p><p>费里西安诺帮他弄了个金色的假发盘，编上一圈玫瑰一样的花以后就看不出明显的色差，反而像是轻微渐变一样漂亮。现在看起来便全然不像是过去的弗朗西斯，而是谁家的大小姐了。</p><p>“怎么，说不出话了吗？因为我太美丽终于爱上我了吗？”</p><p>“如果你能闭嘴的话。”亚瑟回过神来，“我勉强可以考虑一下。”</p><p>“我知道的哦，没有否定就是肯定了。”弗朗西斯笑眯眯地说，甩开扇子挡住自己的半张脸，现在就更像一个淑女了。</p><p>“好了，我们回去跳舞吧，我已经听见音乐声了。”</p><p>“你不是说逃走…”</p><p>“那是弗朗西斯说的哦。”弗朗西斯用着恶心的自称说，还冲亚瑟眨了眨眼，“现在你可以叫我弗朗索瓦丝。”</p><p>“绝——对不会叫得。”亚瑟强调，却向弗朗西斯伸出手来。</p><p>“虽然穿着高跟鞋但我自己会走。”</p><p>“和Lady在一起却把她丢在一边，被人看见我的绅士形象也就荡然无存了。”</p><p>在那之前先荡然无存的是弗朗西斯的淑女形象，他哈哈大笑起来，几乎笑得眼泪都出来了，才用套着勾花手套的手搭上亚瑟的手，看着他精彩纷呈的脸色，笑着离开了美术室。他穿着高跟鞋，直接比亚瑟高了一截。亚瑟连猜都不用猜就知道他肯定是故意的，只是单纯的想要捉弄自己而已。</p><p>“真是美人啊，弗朗西斯哥哥。”费里西安诺一边收拾一边感叹道。</p><p>“你有没有觉得……”罗维诺看着走廊若有所思地说。</p><p>“呗？”</p><p>“他们看起来跟之前感觉不太一样？”</p><p>“毕竟弗朗西斯哥哥穿着裙子…”</p><p>“不是指这里啦！啊可恶，我不知道该怎么说，算了，管他的吧！”</p><p>这对友好的双胞胎相视一笑，跟着往派对的方向走去。</p><p>在弗朗西斯踏入礼堂的时候，门边像是被按下静音键一样安静了下来。这是当然，在整个派对上都未曾出现过一米八几的女生，更何况，仔细注意的话，她完全长着学院里最有名的万人迷，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的脸。</p><p>“妈妈咪呀弗朗西斯！”正在与人说话的安东尼奥几乎从小沙发里弹起来，“你又来这个？”</p><p>“叫我弗朗索瓦丝。”弗朗西斯甚至完全没有变换声音的说。</p><p>“才不，我再也不会这样叫了。”安东尼奥说，“小时候可被你玩的太惨了，居然骗我自己有个双胞胎姐姐……”</p><p>“你不是信了好多年嘛。”弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻地，换了一种更像是成熟女性的声音说，“可怜的小东尼，让姐姐来安慰你一下？”</p><p>另一边的亚瑟已经快要被众人的视线看得昏死过去了，弗朗西斯不知道发什么神经死活要挽着他入场，以至于亚瑟从进门开始就好象看到一些不该看见的亡灵，让他怀疑自己正在踏上冥府之路。</p><p>一时间弗朗西斯周围几乎被围了个遍，别说那些惊叹的女生，这会就连男生都围了过来，争先恐后地来看看这个奇妙的事件。</p><p>“只是长着一张女人脸，有什么可高兴的。”亚瑟低声抱怨。</p><p>“有哦，就是值得高兴。”弗朗西斯笑着凑上来，被亚瑟一把推开。</p><p>“弗朗西斯！”穿着男装的伊丽莎白在后面招手。</p><p>“嚯，你们两个这倒是穿的天生一对。”基尔伯特拿着一个啤酒杯，摇摇晃晃的被她一路拽过来。</p><p>“做梦。”伊丽莎白转过去吐了吐舌头。“我才不会跟闺蜜折腾什么恋爱问题呢。”</p><p>“对对对，你跟谁都是闺蜜，阿不等下，弗朗怎么就你闺蜜了，我还以为他是你沙包。”基尔伯特看起来已经有些醉了，天知道他到底喝了多少，要说他从开场开始喝到现在也不奇怪。</p><p>“我又没说跟那种一天能约三十个女孩子出门约会的家伙是闺蜜。”伊丽莎白白了他一眼，“我说亚蒂啦，抢他的漂亮舞伴那我也太里外不做人了。”</p><p>她刚说完，就发现弗朗西斯猛然被推到了自己面前。</p><p>“拿去。”亚瑟的脸冷若冰霜，“快去吧天生一对的异装癖。”</p><p>“我穿的是女装。”伊丽莎白澄清，“没见过这么潇洒的女装吗？该说你是没品呢还是偏见？”</p><p>“我穿的是、好吧，但是我是为了跟你跳第一支舞才换的！”弗朗西斯转过身就要去拉亚瑟的手。</p><p>“我才不要在大庭广众下跟你跳舞！”</p><p>“啊，那我们去楼顶天台就可以了？”</p><p>“…跟地点没关系！”</p><p>伊丽莎白突然用叉子横在他们俩之间：“好了眉毛和美女，不管怎么样你们都得等一会儿，因为罗德里赫现在去休息了，还得要等下才会回来演奏舞曲。”</p><p>“所以现在钢琴空着是吗？”亚瑟问。</p><p>“当然，现在阿尔弗雷德在和大家玩小游戏。”</p><p>“都穿的那么好看了，你去来一首。”亚瑟推了把弗朗西斯。</p><p>“诶？刚才是听见小亚瑟夸我好看了吗？不过就算夸我好看也不会去的哦，毕竟今晚我是一朵水淋淋的玫瑰。”</p><p>“别恶心了，我知道你会钢琴。”亚瑟说着端起一杯白葡萄酒，“还是说需要浇点水才能让你上台？”</p><p>“别别别，弄脏了就没法洗了。”弗朗西斯连连挥手，“而且你怎么知道我会钢琴？万一我不会呢？”</p><p>“我就是知道，快去，到后台塞西尔会给你谱子。”</p><p>弗朗西斯一摊手：“看样子你准备好了就等着秀一场呢？”</p><p>亚瑟眯着眼笑了起来，没有回答他，只是推着他往后台的方向走去。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德似乎对这个巨变的形象非常满意，他哈哈大笑，兴致勃勃的就要冲出去向着整个礼堂宣告临时节目。</p><p>“接下来将由学院的支配者们，柯克兰会长和波诺弗瓦副会长带来临时节目……唉？亚瑟？你们这曲子叫什么名字来着？”</p><p>“弗朗西斯。”亚瑟说。</p><p>弗朗西斯从乐谱里抬起头，这不算太难，就算他已经好久没碰过钢琴应该也能流畅的弹出来：“哎，我在。”</p><p>“没叫你。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德！”亚瑟冲着舞台大声喊，“曲名就叫<a href="https://y.music.163.com/m/song/19591622/?userid=357779249&amp;app_version=8.0.10">弗朗西斯</a>。”</p><p>礼堂并不算大，甚至在阿尔弗雷德重复之前，许多人就已经听见了亚瑟的话，一瞬间互相是卷起了喧闹的龙卷风，所有人都交头接耳的吵闹了起来。</p><p>亚瑟像是对此非常满意一样，回头挑衅的去看大吃一惊的弗朗西斯本人。</p><p>“呃，我提前问一句。”弗朗西斯举手，“里面有多少句fuck？太脏的话我不同意过审哦。”</p><p>“一句都不会有。”亚瑟说，“以及这是送给你的。”</p><p>“你还好吗？”弗朗西斯看起来担心极了，“医院怎么说？”</p><p>“hospital？”阿尔弗雷德插话。</p><p>“больница.”伊万用笃定的语气回答。</p><p>“Krankenhaus！！“已经在把椅子拼起来趴下的基尔伯特大声说，刚刚弗朗西斯才听说他拼酒拼完了整整三张桌，愣是快要把今晚的啤酒给喝完了。</p><p>弗朗西斯大叫：“现在不是外语抢答环节！”</p><p>“走吧。”亚瑟抓过弗朗西斯的手腕，在离开那些可爱可亲的朋友们时，他低声在弗朗西斯的耳边说，“我不至于坏到只让你一个人白白付出。”</p><p>“你是指什么？”弗朗西斯笑着说，他甚至不需要压低声音，因为他的着装台下正在发出声浪一般的尖叫声和喧闹声，几乎能覆盖住他们俩的声音。</p><p>“我姑且还有点自知之明，我不会也不想成为开瓶器。“亚瑟回头看了他一眼说，”我是结果主义者，像这样愚蠢的度过一周却只是在荒废时间，那只能凸显我的无能。”</p><p>“所以呢？你打算做什么？”弗朗西斯问。</p><p>“我要撬开你的保护罩。”亚瑟恶狠狠的说，“就算要把瓶子给砸碎，对，不如说我就是打算这么做，我会把你那个该死的固若金汤的瓶子给砸的粉碎，然后去尝尝该死的美酒！喝着葡萄汁装老成的小孩！”</p><p>弗朗西斯像是没料到他会这么说一样，完全愣在了原地。</p><p>亚瑟没有再说话，只是优雅的像是对待一个真正的女士一样，牵着他落座，然后为他翻开刚刚才打的谱子。弗朗西斯值得按下许久没有按下的琴键，厚重的，冰凉的，在他的指尖下慢慢回弹。亚瑟直接在他身边反方向坐下，刚刚打开话筒。</p><p>“你别靠过去哦。”弗朗西斯温馨提示，拍了拍他的背以防他压到琴键。</p><p>“我不是三岁，弗朗西斯。”亚瑟回答他。</p><p>在几声琴键的敲击下，全场都慢慢的安静了下来。</p><p>在弗朗西斯按下第一个音的时候，亚瑟开口唱道：<strong><em>“</em></strong><em>Francis, tu as tant de chose à dire…”</em></p><p>“法语？！”弗朗西斯猛地按在琴键上。</p><p>“我刚才就说过了。”亚瑟举起话筒，假惺惺的说，“这首送给我最好的…呃，同事，兼室友，以及同班同学，哦我们一年级不在一个班。”</p><p>“这关系远的也不用送了。”弗朗西斯点评道。</p><p>他的声音也被话筒收入进去了，台下发出一阵哄笑声。</p><p>“是法语，所以重新开始吧。”亚瑟说。</p><p>“希望有人能录下这个你人生中最重要的高光时刻，我实在不能想象你第二次用法语唱歌。”弗朗西斯抬头看了看，后台一群人比了个OK，然后纷纷掏出了手机。</p><p>“就你话多。”亚瑟锤了他一下。</p><p>弗朗西斯就擅自的在前面加上了一小段后面也会出现的节奏，作为前奏一般的，在一个小段结束后，回归到了原有的谱子上。</p><p>亚瑟再一次的在按下琴键的同时开口唱到。</p><p>
  <em>“Francis, tu as tant de chose à dire，Mais le tout reste enfermer.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（弗朗西斯，你有千言万语要说，却总是藏在心底）</em>
</p><p>弗朗西斯看了他一眼，继续弹了下去。</p><p>
  <em>“Et quand tu ne sais plus quoi dire，Tu te mets à pleurer”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（当你不知道从何说起，你开始哭泣）</em>
</p><p>“我才没有。”弗朗西斯小声回答，台下又笑作了一团。</p><p>
  <em>“Mais ça ton publique le voit pas，Tu l'incites à rêver，pendant que toi tu le regarde.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（但你周围的人没有注意，与你四目相对时，你让他们浮想联翩）</em>
</p><p>这回就连弗朗西斯都开始好奇，亚瑟后面会唱出什么词来了。</p><p>
  <em>“Francis, les mots restent bien coincé devant cette fille qui ne demande“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（弗朗西斯，你在心爱的女孩面前）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Pas mieux que de se faire aimer”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（却缄默不语）</em>
</p><p>“才不会这么失礼，又不是你。”弗朗西斯一句一句的回应，反而变成了像是对话一样。</p><p>
  <em>“Toi, tu ne sais pas comme t'y prendre”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（你可知这样做只会让你后悔莫及）</em>
</p><p>“当然，那是不可能的。”</p><p>
  <em>“Ta gorge resserrer, et ton cœur bat de plus belle.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（当你的目光落在她身上）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alors que tes yeux sont sur elle.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（喉头哽咽，心脏怦怦直跳）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mais moi, je ne t'oublierai pas，et je compte sur toi”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（但我，我不会忘记，我一直相信你）</em>
</p><p>“就你的嘴也还能说出点漂亮话嘛。”</p><p>
  <em>“Pour venir en aide，à ceux qui ressentent pour toi，se que tu écris dans ces chansons pour elle”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>（我会帮你给 你心爱的女孩写一首情歌）</em>
</p><p>弗朗西斯哑然，按在琴键上的手好像再也无法拿起，只是看着边上微笑的亚瑟，一句话都说不出来。</p><p>舞台之下完全陷入了一个疯狂的漩涡，从亚瑟嘴里说出来的那些单词就像是魔法咒语在这里投下火球，整个礼堂都沸腾喧闹了起来，完完全全陷入了一片混乱中，然后慢慢的归附平静，所有人都屏住呼吸看向了台上，仿佛只需要一口气就会吹散掉全部一样。</p><p>一切都发生在一瞬间。</p><p>在弗朗西斯重重的砸下琴键站起来时，亚瑟猛然丢掉了手里关闭了开关的麦克风转身就要离开，阿尔弗雷德瞬间反应过来，冲过去拉上了今晚都还没有使用过的帷幕。在帷幕彻底降下之前的几秒间，几乎所有人都看见了弗朗西斯扼着亚瑟的脖颈把他给按在钢琴上，那些黑白的琴键发出混乱而痛苦的声音，高音区发出刺耳的尖叫，就像要泣血一般愤怒。</p><p>这个夜晚的亚瑟·柯克兰确实用自己独特的方式支配了所有人，没有人会忘记这个爆炸性的派对之夜，不会忘记，也无法忘记。</p><p>幕布落下，整个舞台都被黑暗的幕布笼罩的严严实实，只剩下了那些嘈杂到不成体统的琴声，和椅子被踢倒的沉重闷声，整个会场再一次乱成一团。没人听见亚瑟和弗朗西斯最后说了什么，毕竟在罗德里赫完全失去风度的愤怒声音之后，舞台陷入了死一般的寂静。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>つづく</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sous la lune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“亚瑟，你真是个混球眉毛。”弗朗西斯大声埋怨。“现在校内BBS都快爆炸了！”</p><p>“这是我的错吗？显然是你花心又浪荡的错！”亚瑟在下面高喊着，“别爬那么高！你当你是什么古堡在逃公主享受巴黎假日呢！”</p><p>“快上来。”弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻的拍拍身边的金属板，发出了嗡嗡的回响。</p><p>“照礼来说我应该把你给拖下来，这完全是违反校规了。”</p><p>“校规可没写学生不允许在夜里爬水塔。”</p><p>“要是规则全都定死了的话，道德约束可不就没必要了？”亚瑟反问，抬头看了看弗朗西斯，他做好的盘发在刚才的慌乱逃亡中彻底散了一些，两边的鬓发散落下来，裙角凌乱，确实颇有在逃公主的气势。</p><p>他在月亮之下，撑着头，亚瑟看不见他的表情，但是知道弗朗西斯在看他。弗朗西斯就这样，完全没有淑女样子的翘着腿、光着脚，脚背上还反射着一层白色的月光，高跟鞋被蹬在楼梯边，可怜兮兮的歪在一旁。他就像是坐在世界的边缘，但是他毫不在乎。</p><p>亚瑟刚刚的那个宣言完全让礼堂炸开了锅。</p><p>换做其他人的花边八卦，所有人估计还会将疑将信的讨论一下，但这是亚瑟·柯克兰，与弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦最接近的人，他的室友，人人都知道的孽缘。在所有时刻都可以见到他们俩拉拉扯扯的争辩对骂，但至少亚瑟一次都没有搅进过弗朗西斯的恋爱浑水，而现在，这个亚瑟给出了这样浮夸的祝福……</p><p>很难不相信弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦确实的坠入爱河，甚至连从不关心他的感情生活的亚瑟·柯克兰都已经知道了。</p><p>所有人疯狂的猜测着本周的那个迷人女孩，一定是她夺走了这位无情爱神的芳心，但是无论怎样询问，所有嫌疑对象全都给出了否定的答案。</p><p>“在周一早上到学校之前，波诺弗瓦学长就说已经有人向他告白了。”</p><p>“难道是在宿舍区守着？”</p><p>“不早上我下楼没有在大厅看见任何女孩子，我和波诺弗瓦他们住隔壁的。”</p><p>“该不会是电话或者别的吧？”</p><p>“才不会！我和弗朗西斯交往过，他的手机里除了我的号码以外谁都不会存！”</p><p>“该不会是上周的延续？上周是哪位？”</p><p>“上周在结束前弗朗就被甩了。”最有话语权的亲友安东尼奥突然开口，一下子呼啦啦的人群围了过去。</p><p>“那你有听说这周对象是谁吗？”</p><p>“他永远不会告诉我。”安东尼奥咧嘴一笑，“但是他会一直跟那个对象在一起。”</p><p>“这周他有和谁经常接触吗？”</p><p>“一直在学生会办公室？”</p><p>“不是我！”吓得塞西尔大叫，“我每次过去找会长的时候也没有遇见其他人。”</p><p>“你把我忘了？”被包围的执行部长罗德里赫问。</p><p>“啊呀！对不起对不起、但是大部分时候的确只有弗朗西斯学长一个人…”</p><p>“那是因为那个大笨蛋先生又翘课。”罗德里赫面无表情的说，“以及这件事从头到尾都跟我没关系。”</p><p>当然，所有人心知肚明，罗德里赫出生在一个显赫的家庭，似乎早早就已经定下婚约了。</p><p>“该不会是…该不会是柯克兰会长？”</p><p>“那不可能，那样的话他绝不会写这样的歌。”</p><p>“说不定其实什么事都没发生？”</p><p>“那不应该有这么大的反应啊！”</p><p>“谢谢。”在亚瑟爬上水塔的时候弗朗西斯撑着头对他笑，身后的半月静静的散发着音白色的月光，一瞬间亚瑟脑中出现了月亮女神这个词，但他用最快的速度把这个词给抹掉了，不管怎么说，他可不想见一个带把的月亮女神。</p><p>“谢什么？”</p><p>“我不想玩了。”弗朗西斯说，在空中伸直了腿，舒展了一下身子。这让亚瑟有些担心他会不会摔下去，水塔还是有些过于光滑了。</p><p>“就让它在最近结束吧。”</p><p>“你承认这是个游戏了？”亚瑟坐到另一边，他向下看去，水塔意外的比他想象的更高，更远处能一直看见地面，礼堂的灯照亮了那些石砖，黑色的人影在上面交错着来回。</p><p>“对，没错，我想明白了，因此不想玩了。但是别担心，至少本周我会奉陪到底。”弗朗西斯也跟他一起看向地面，有人进出礼堂，大约是终于意识到今天派对的两个中心人物消失，因此来回的寻找。但事实上他们是通过三楼被封锁的通道爬上来的，一般人不会去爬那个固定在墙上许多年没用过的铁管梯，更不会有人想到弗朗西斯能穿着穿不惯高跟鞋和晚礼服，大胆的去爬那个生锈的管道。</p><p>“怎么，你家出什么变故让你不得不好好收心了？未婚妻漂亮吗？”</p><p>“还好，脸姑且能看。”</p><p>“还真有啊！”亚瑟差点滑下去。</p><p>弗朗西斯一把抓住他的手臂：“开玩笑的！不至于就要跳水箱自杀吧？这个距离顶多骨折哦？”</p><p>“谁要跳了！”亚瑟恼火的说，“所以呢，那你是怎么回事？玩了这么多年现在才收敛起来。”</p><p>“我要去考 La Femis。*”弗朗西斯用手指勾着自己脸边散落的头发说。</p><p>“La…我以为你会去考哲学…”这个答案是亚瑟万万没想到的。“而且Le Femis不是需要Bac+2**？”</p><p>“我没告诉你我已经拿到了ClCF***的邀请函？”</p><p>“没有，真见鬼，你什么时候拿到的。”</p><p>“大概在你闷头折腾数学的时候。”</p><p>弗朗西斯笑了两声，却差点被亚瑟从水塔上推下去。</p><p>“电影也是一种哲学，巴赞和费里尼都能证明这一点。”弗朗西斯微笑着说，“但是同时电影也是一种产业，我可是比你想象的更现实：比起一心追求爱与美的艺术家，我更想要豪华的大床、可口的晚餐，然后被数不清的美人簇拥着。”</p><p>“所以你要像个无趣的荷兰人一样放弃这场恋爱游戏。”</p><p>“没错。”弗朗西斯说，“我珍惜爱，也珍惜那些可爱的女孩们。但是在未来比起懊悔自己没有在此刻寻找到真爱，我更可能懊悔现在没有努力一把而错失良机。”</p><p>“难得青蛙脑袋还能说出几句像样的话。”</p><p>“哈！我还想说难得不长情商光长眉毛的柯克兰同学能干出点聪明事呢。”弗朗西斯笑着说，“一首歌把我推到舆论中心然后全身而退，而且没有人会怀疑你，因为你把自己摆在了送出祝福的地位上，像是宣告将要成为伴郎一般，绝对的否决掉了自己的可能性…”</p><p>“就算十年后我也不会给你做伴郎的。”亚瑟回他。</p><p>“废话，那肯定得是基尔伯特和安东尼奥的位置，你要是还嫉妒的话，哥哥我可以勉为其难的考虑一下给你一个伴娘的位置。”</p><p>“要不然骨折一下然后在医院安心学习？”</p><p>“住院也太贵了，还是说你打算照顾我？亲爱的室友，一直以来真是看错你了，没想到你这么温柔。”</p><p>“到医院去吧！”</p><p>“那你也应该为故意伤害罪负起点责任！”</p><p>“什么嘛明明是你自己穿着裙子滑落…”</p><p>“嘘！”弗朗西斯突然捂住了亚瑟的嘴，把他按倒自己层层叠叠的绸缎裙面里去。亚瑟刚想挣扎，想起自己在哪里，只好憋屈的埋在有些甜丝丝的玫瑰香气里。</p><p>“有人来了。”弗朗西斯低声说。</p><p>亚瑟的声音闷闷的，从裙子里传出来：“我们要下去吗？”</p><p>“如果你真打算轰轰烈烈的留下传奇式的记忆让所有人铭记今晚一辈子的话，我不介意。”</p><p>亚瑟知趣的闭上了嘴。</p><p>还带着回音的声音听起来很渺远，但是又能想到那是从楼下一层传来的。</p><p>“你说会长他们会不会逃到楼顶去了啊。”</p><p>“倒是有可能。”</p><p>“不过柯克兰会长也就算了，波诺弗瓦今晚穿着那种复杂的裙子和七八厘米的高跟鞋吧？”</p><p>“如果能从这里爬上去也太变态了。”</p><p>“听见没有，”缓缓起身的亚瑟在弗朗西斯耳边小声说。“变态。”</p><p>“谢谢夸奖。”</p><p>“我没夸你。”</p><p>“我都懂的，就是指我很厉害的意思。”</p><p>“自作多情。”</p><p>“啊，舞会。”有一个清脆的女声突然说。</p><p>罗德里赫的钢琴师就传了出来，亚瑟记得报告上提过，他会有几首个人演奏，然后两首圆舞曲，之后就交给交响乐部了。</p><p>一直到所有的脚步声和说话声都离开了以后，弗朗西斯才松开手，他刚刚一直都紧紧的抓着亚瑟的手，却没有多看他一眼，而是警惕的看着紧闭的天台大门。事实上亚瑟上来的时候已经反锁了门，谁都不能再上来了，但是要是被发现反锁在里面，那可真是有口说不出。</p><p>“下去吧。”弗朗西斯叹了口气。“舞会开始了。”</p><p>“你还打算回到礼堂？”</p><p>“托你的福，当然不。”弗朗西斯笑笑说，他拉了拉精致的蕾丝手套，亚瑟注意到上面被勾破了一点点，真是可惜。亚瑟想，要是能说服弗朗西斯取下来，他可以帮忙绣回去。</p><p>然后弗朗西斯就一转身，突然从水塔上面滑下去，吓得亚瑟甚至发不出声音，伸手就要去拉住弗朗西斯，却看见他单脚踩着铁梯，另一只手抓住旁边的扶手，几乎是把自己挂在梯子上，夜风卷起他的裙摆和散落的金发，让他就像是哪来的落难大小姐。当然亚瑟知道不是，弗朗西斯对于完全假扮成女性没有一点兴趣，他是穿女装也不会改变声音，只是单纯的像是喜欢某种类型的衣服一样喜欢那些裙子。</p><p>过去这引起了不少误会，通常像这样的人，多半人们都觉得他喜欢男人会正常一点。但是亚瑟知道，他比谁都珍惜又钟情于那些可爱的女孩子，无论是谁在他眼里都是闪着光的，他的这些打扮全然不是因为性向的缘故，只是纯粹的喜欢这些漂亮的绸缎裙子。</p><p>“但是我说过，今天晚上我会跟你跳第一支舞。”弗朗西斯说。</p><p>他从铁杆上滑下去，向后退了了两步，从水塔的阴影中赤着脚走出，转过身来，像是催促着亚瑟一样。</p><p>“凭什么？”</p><p>“凭你是我亲爱的小情人。”弗朗西斯说。“要去爱你是一件很困难的事，但是我乐于揭开难题，至少希望你也能得到什么。”</p><p>“我想金属和水的传导性，要比空气好很多？”亚瑟突然说。</p><p>“是？”</p><p>然后亚瑟就慢慢的弯下腰，拢着手，几乎在亲吻水塔上的月亮。</p><p>弗朗西斯在他弯腰的时候就意识到了他想做什么，两步并作三步的走过去，耳朵贴在冰凉的金属壁上，亚瑟的声音在水里回荡，一层一层的在穿过波浪，敲打着金属，一直传到弗朗西斯这里，透过鼓膜，直到在记忆中留下涟漪。</p><p>“我没赶上。”弗朗西斯说，“你再说一次。”</p><p>“第一个词是I，最后一个词是you。”亚瑟抓着边缘，向前探出身体，试图去看着下面的弗朗西斯。</p><p>“I love you？”弗朗西斯下意识的问。</p><p>“I'm fed up with you.”</p><p>“我敢保证没有这么长。”</p><p>“I'm sick of you.”</p><p>“还是长了，告诉我只有三个词。”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>弗朗西斯像是放弃辩解了一样，一声不吭的。亚瑟看不见他，正准备更向前探去的时候，就听见弗朗西斯用指关节清脆的敲了三下水塔。那些嗡嗡的震荡一直传到亚瑟手心里，这是他们的约定，像是一种不需要开口说话的秘密语言，一种暗号，虽然这个浪漫的约定大部分时候被用在催促弗朗西斯从浴室里滚出来的时候。但这意味着弗朗西斯已经了解一切，因此无需多言。</p><p>亚瑟踩着爬梯下来，回头看见弗朗西斯提着鞋子张开手臂，倒退了两步，就像是要等着他跳进怀里一样。</p><p>“我不会跳下去的。”</p><p>“你觉得我像是打算接住你吗？”</p><p>“你会的。”亚瑟笑了，月光从云层后面投射出来，慢慢照亮他的眼底，留下清冷的绿色，“我敢打赌如果我真的打算跳下去的话，你一定会接住我。”</p><p>“不，我会让你骨折然后打电话给斯科特。”弗朗西斯振振有词，手却没有放下。“好让你享受一下好久没享受到的家庭的温暖。”</p><p>“不，你会接住我的。”亚瑟说，“我比你想象的更了解你。”</p><p>弗朗西斯耸了耸肩，“你可以试试，但我现在要走了，与其跟你在这里掰这些无聊的东西，还不如下去和人家跳支舞。”</p><p>在他转过身去的时候亚瑟在距离地面有一点距离的地方松开了手，闭上眼睛、张开双手，像是里约热内卢的基督像一样，悲悯的低着头，感受着天台的风。只有脚心还站在脆弱的圆杆上，这根本支撑不了他的平衡，几乎没过几秒，亚瑟就向前倾倒下去。</p><p>那些夜风吹在他的脸上，冰冷的，清凉的，夹杂着一种雪松的香气，在耳边汇成空气的尖利叫声，然后紧接着就是玫瑰的香气。</p><p>亚瑟睁开眼睛，就看见弗朗西斯怒视着他。绸缎的裙子就像是一朵花一样散落在地上，弗朗西斯几乎是狂奔回来的，赶在亚瑟落地之前紧紧的抱住了他，差不多快要一并滚倒在地。</p><p>亚瑟是个赌徒。</p><p>“你来真的？”他高声说，眼睛里充满着难以置信和被戏耍的愤怒。</p><p>“我不是告诉过你了吗？”亚瑟反问。“是我赢了。”</p><p>“幼稚。”</p><p>“没你幼稚。”</p><p>“拿自己的身体开玩笑，你真是…”</p><p>“所以你一定会接住我。”亚瑟说，“我知道你没法真的把我扔在那里，只不过是嘴硬而已。”</p><p>“你也是。”</p><p>“废话。”亚瑟皱起眉头。</p><p>“本田说如果把眉毛拧在一起的话眉毛会变粗然后变成大叔。”</p><p>“闭嘴，别胡编什么有的没的。”亚瑟伸出手捂住了自己的眉毛。</p><p>“幼稚、无趣、不顾一切，你就像个疯子。”</p><p>“如果你在说自己的话，我就是讨厌你这个。”</p><p>“彼此彼此。”</p><p>“你就对你的其他恋人说这种话？”</p><p>“虽然我坚持平等对待每一个，但是在精神有问题这件事上你无出其右。”</p><p>“彼此彼此。”</p><p>“所以至少在这周我们应该休战停止互相折磨的日常。”</p><p>亚瑟大笑起来，按着边上的水管重新站起，拍了拍自己身上的灰，优雅的向弗朗西斯伸出手。他可以面对任何人成为这样一个优雅礼貌的绅士，但是在此之前弗朗西斯从来没有见过他对自己露出这个表情。亚瑟应该永远是一脸傻样、洋洋得意、又讨人厌的。</p><p>“这位在逃的大小姐，还是说哪国的公主殿下。”亚瑟说，“虽然这里不是罗马，也见不到喷泉和冰激凌，既不是良辰也没有美景，只有一些该死的水箱和四处侦查的烦人闲事婆。”</p><p>弗朗西斯噗哧一声笑出来了。</p><p>“我什么也没法给你，你还愿意跟我跳一支舞吗？”</p><p>弗朗西斯握住了亚瑟的手，后者用力把他拉起来。他们在小步舞曲的琴声中转过身，踩着步子在无人的舞池里面跳起合舞。</p><p>“等下起床的时候你不准再把冰手伸进我被子里。”亚瑟说。“再这样我就要在你床上倒冰水了。”</p><p>“呆子，你没在做梦。”弗朗西斯说，“怎么，还是说我得给你一个吻来证明？”</p><p>“大可不必！”</p><p>“你想得美！”</p><p>他们在月光下踏着舞步，无人的天台只有悠远的音乐，这并不符合于任何人的意愿，这也不会带来任何结局，随时都会被淹没在时间的浪潮里面。仙度瑞拉的故事不存在，这也不是什么王子公主的美好童话故事，只是一个冒险家与赌徒的狂欢时刻。</p><p> </p><p>つづく</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*法国高等国家影像与声音职业学院，法国最牛的电影学院，拍摄了《八美图》《登堂入室》等的欧容导演就是从这里毕业的，这辈子不知道有没有机会参观的梦校（禁止托梦行为）</p><p>**法国的一种学位说明法，bac是高中毕业，+1及大一，+2及大二，以此类推，+3拿到学士学位，+5拿到硕士学位</p><p>***巴黎自由电影学院，欧洲最古老的私立电影学院之一，从一年级开始就有机会制片和导演，有十四个剪辑室和放映厅</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. le Jupiter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“如果你长了眼睛的话，电影券。”</p><p>“我知道，但是这没必要。”亚瑟说，“我们有投影仪和幕布，只要在家里看就好了…”</p><p>“尽管这样电影院也依旧存在。”弗朗西斯甩甩手里的票，把纸张弄得哗哗作响，最后塞进了亚瑟的手里。“那是因为银幕和氛围都是不可取代的。”</p><p>亚瑟瞪着自己手里的那张券，它看起来更像是歌剧的入场券而不是普通的电影票。</p><p>“现在出去吗？”</p><p>“当然。”弗朗西斯稍稍探出头，梅那德夫人正往另一边的楼走去。</p><p>“你翘课就为了去看电影。”亚瑟无语的说。“更何况最近的片子都很无聊，所谓的美式大片的剧情实在是弱智到了难以言语的地步。”</p><p>“你也翘了。”弗朗西斯在沙发上摸了摸，掏出个帽子丢了过去。</p><p>“这是你的。”</p><p>“我有这么没品的帽子？”</p><p>“谁知道，反正肯定不是我的。”他们俩对着那顶帽子大眼瞪小眼，然后丢在一边，决定管他的。</p><p>巴黎的冬天还有些冷，亚瑟也不熟悉除去学院区以外的地区，只能被弗朗西斯带着七拐八弯的穿梭在那些小巷子里。弗朗西斯试图去牵亚瑟的手，后者却以丢人为理由死活不同意，直到最后都没有成功签上。</p><p>“好吧，但是事先告诉你，那家店很偏。”弗朗西斯无奈地说，“万一走丢了再也回不来了怎么办？我可不想今天一回头就成了永别。”</p><p>亚瑟无语，他说的好像只是在巷子里走走就会死掉一样。</p><p>“你可以牵着别的东西。”亚瑟提议道，“但是手不行，我不跟你手拉手，那太恶心了。”</p><p>“你得想个办法克服你的接触洁癖。”</p><p>“我没有！”</p><p>“不，你有，无论谁碰到你你都会直接一跃三尺高，最轻也会小小的下一跳。”</p><p>“好吧，但是我不会跟你牵手。”</p><p>弗朗西斯耸耸肩，伸手在亚瑟面前一抓，这让他猛然闭上了眼睛，却好像什么都没发生。</p><p>于是亚瑟睁开眼睛，瞪着弗朗西斯，看他手里把玩起自己围巾上的毛球球。</p><p>“那我牵这总行了吧？”弗朗西斯问。“你的围巾就好象十岁小孩的生日礼物。”</p><p>“呃，事实上猜对了三分之一。”</p><p>亚瑟尴尬的说。</p><p>“这是十五岁的时候收到的，因为它真的又暖又软，而且难得我不过敏。”</p><p>“你妈妈真是贴心。”</p><p>亚瑟更尴尬了：“是斯科特手打的，他闲着没事给每个人都打了一条。”</p><p>弗朗西斯大笑出声：“那你的男妈妈真贴心！他是闲到被关在监狱里打围巾过活了吗？”</p><p>“不我猜想他在里面织了点什么魔咒之类的。”亚瑟也拿起另一边的球：“他从小就这么干，什么走路鞋带必散的魔咒啊，或者什么吃冰激凌会掉下去的魔咒啊之类的。”</p><p>“那叫诅咒。”</p><p>“确实，里面大部分真的生效过。”亚瑟承认。“但是他也不至于坏到骨子里，偶尔还会织一些带着就会变得擅长交流啊之类的魔咒进去，当然诅咒的部分是必不可少的。”</p><p>“那你这条上面有什么诅咒呢？”</p><p>“诅咒你。”亚瑟恶狠狠的说。“诅咒我的室友亲爱的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦恋路不顺用的。”</p><p>弗朗西斯哑然，他记得这条围巾，亚瑟每年的冬天都会莫名其妙的把这个幼稚的球球围巾掏出来带上，它还有配套的帽子，能让亚瑟看起来年龄一下子减小好几岁。</p><p>“告诉我不是真的。”弗朗西斯严肃又真诚的恳求。</p><p>“很遗憾那就是真的，你以为你为什么这么多年被折腾的都没遇见真爱呢？而且你别想像牵着狗一样牵着我的围巾走路。”亚瑟从他的手里拔回了球球。</p><p>好家伙，弗朗西斯直接好家伙。等找个亚瑟看不见的时间他一定要去质问一下斯科特，斯科特那个样子，要说他不去诅咒自己亲爱的愚弟而是来诅咒一个不认识的外人，弗朗西斯是不信的。</p><p>他就看着亚瑟在包里掏了半天，拿出了一把折叠伞。</p><p>“大晴天你带着伞做什么？”</p><p>“习惯。”亚瑟抽开了伞柄，那个乌木的柄看起来就像魔法棒，最上面是透明的，弗朗西斯估摸着这把伞完全打开的样子恐怕会像用魔法打开的伞面一样。这很像是亚瑟会有的东西，在那之前弗朗西斯从来没注意过亚瑟的伞长什么样。</p><p>亚瑟吧卷好的一头交给弗朗西斯，自己捏着另一边的魔法杖，示意他继续走。这让弗朗西斯哭笑不得，只得握着伞慢慢向前走去，使他们之间永远相隔着一步之遥。</p><p>他们沉默的在巴黎行走，穿越大街小巷，一直到最后，停在了一个小小的三层楼面前。</p><p>“这里？”亚瑟似乎有些疑惑。</p><p>“是私人影院。”弗朗西斯说，“小的时候我经常会来，他们不但会播现在上映的电影，还有一些很老——到得要用胶卷播放的电影。”</p><p>他看着亚瑟滑稽的扬了扬眉毛，眼睛一下子亮起来的样子，就知道他一定会感兴趣。</p><p>“日场的票可以让我们一直留在里面。”</p><p>“他们真的赚钱吗？”亚瑟提出疑惑。</p><p>“在灯光亮起来之前跑到卫生间里去就好了，等到换班的第一波，检票的人已经不认识我们的时候再溜出去。”弗朗西斯咧嘴一笑。</p><p>亚瑟抬手锤在他背上：“付钱！”</p><p>“没关系，老电影的话又不计入票房，甚至早就超过五十年了。”弗朗西斯说，“他们播只是为了把碟给租掉而已，而我们已经租过够多。”</p><p>他凑近了亚瑟的耳边：“还是说你不敢呢？小少爷。”</p><p>亚瑟瞪了他一眼：“如果他们抓得住我，我帮你的分一起补了。”</p><p>“真有钱。”弗朗西斯咋舌。</p><p>“请说自信。”亚瑟回敬道。他们剪了票，然后从狭长的走廊里进去，里面比亚瑟想象的还要大，大约是被打通了的缘故。他的视线停留在了门口沙发上的巨大布偶上之上，它有着黑色的耳朵，看起来圆滚滚，像是一中介于熊猫和兔子之间的生物，怪可爱的。</p><p>“想要的话尽管抱走。”弗朗西斯说，走过去抱起了兔子。“这本来就是提供给观众的：总有人一个人来，却想要埋到一些柔软的东西里面大哭一场。”</p><p>“我希望它是干净的。”亚瑟说，看了看，抱起了边上的熊布偶。它的脖子上挤着一个三色旗配色的蝴蝶结，这是当然，毕竟这里是巴黎。</p><p>“我还以为你会更喜欢这个。”弗朗西斯捏了捏手里的兔子，“它好像你。”</p><p>“一点也不！”亚瑟说。</p><p>“你看眼睛上面那个圆圆的，呃，应该是眉毛？这不是一模一样。”</p><p>亚瑟拉起布偶熊的爪子，一巴掌呼在弗朗西斯脸上，掐着嗓子尖声重复：“一点也不！”</p><p>这完全逗笑了弗朗西斯，于是他开始抓起兔子的耳朵与熊掌战斗，一直到放映厅里传出了声音，他们两人才急急忙忙的抱着玩偶跑进去。</p><p>除去他们以外，整个影厅就只剩下一个人。</p><p>“我还是感到怀疑，这里真的有在赚钱吗？”</p><p>“毕竟这是星期四。”弗朗西斯说，“讨人厌的星期四，没人会在星期四的早晨进来看电影。”</p><p>“那只是你讨厌而已。”</p><p>“你敢说你不讨厌这个一周中最累的一天？”弗朗西斯回过头看了一眼亚瑟，“最重要的是，星期四的词语看起来就不太不好听。”</p><p>“我也觉得jeudi读起来就像痰吐得不干净。”</p><p>“白痴！我说的是Thursday。”</p><p>第一场电影没什么意思，是一个老套的法式爱情片，除了女主角的长相可圈可点以外几乎没有什么可评价的。他们把兔子和熊留在了最里面的座位上，然后一直跑到了高高上倾的座位下方的洗手间里。</p><p>“下一场是什么？”亚瑟问。</p><p>“谁知道。”弗朗西斯一摊手，“电影盲盒，但是我敢保证是法语片。”</p><p>几乎没过几分钟弗朗西斯就被狠狠的抽了脸，他郁闷的把自己给埋进了柔软的兔子里去，两只耳朵正在脸边撑起他的头发。</p><p>亚瑟强忍着笑意，现在的人多了一点，他们不得不离开了最好的位置，往旁边靠了不少。</p><p>“该死的汤姆·提克威，该死的德国人。”弗朗西斯抱怨道。</p><p>“我怎么记得这部的导演是沃尔夫刚·贝克？”</p><p>“确实，但是提克威是编剧，所以没错。”</p><p>“《生活是你的所有》。”亚瑟看着屏幕，银幕的光在他的脸上闪烁，照的有些发白，“原来我看见片名还以为是《甜蜜生活》那种片子。”</p><p>“你不能把德国人和意大利人拿在一起比较，尤其是提克威和费里尼，他们根本就是两种不同物种。如果你看过《朱丽叶的梦》……我们看过吗？”</p><p>“去年的时候你就弄到了碟，”亚瑟小声说，“我只记得拉船的那一段，比起来你最好闭嘴。”</p><p>他示意弗朗西斯看看前面，不耐烦的观众正在频频转头。于是弗朗西斯伸出手，用手指扣了扣亚瑟的手背，正好三下，然后陷入了一片寂静。</p><p>他们总是会在看电影的时候做出一些不那么好听的评论，过于习惯了，一时间甚至会忘记自己正在外面的影院里。发现这个极为少见的共同爱好时，亚瑟正在房间里对着迷幻美国电影抓狂，他跳到床上，抱着枕头破口大骂，然后一路滚到了地上，感觉自己快要就这样被雷到直接死去。</p><p>然后弗朗西斯猛然打开了他的门，大声说：“我也同意！”</p><p>亚瑟就趴在自己的旋转椅下面跟他大眼瞪小眼，他试图爬起来，却一头撞在椅子的地步，痛的趴回原位。</p><p>“就算好莱坞就是一坨烂狗屎，你也不至于爬在地上吃。”弗朗西斯抱着手臂，笑出了声。</p><p>“要是这样一撞能让我忘记刚才的影像倒也不错。”亚瑟把自己蒙在抱枕里，直到弗朗西斯走进他的房间，好心的拖开椅子好让他爬出来。</p><p>“你在看什么？”弗朗西斯问，虽然他刚刚不知道亚瑟具体在骂什么内容，但是依然对亚瑟的咒骂表达了同意。</p><p>“你自己看屏幕吧，真见鬼，他们什么时候才能停下拍摄这种滥俗的英雄故事？”</p><p>“英国不是也拍了不少。”</p><p>“那只是更有个性的普通人主角，而不是能一瞬间拯救地球拯救银河系的超级英雄。”</p><p>“小男孩嘛，总喜欢做这些梦。”</p><p>“我小时候绝对没梦过这种东西。”</p><p>“那你梦什么了，梦想英国脱欧？”</p><p>亚瑟把枕头扔到了弗朗西斯脸上。</p><p>“好啦，但是好莱坞中期倒不是只有出过没剧情的浮华烂片，只是一段时期而已。像《埃及艳后》拍的就还不错？在六十年代的时候就使用了漂亮的宽屏，颜色对比也好看。”弗朗西斯接住枕头，看了看，意外的是个圆滚滚的海豹，看着怪可爱的。最可爱的是它就像是被亚瑟传染了一样，有那么三条杠表达了眉毛的愿望，弗朗西斯猜想估计它估计就是凭借着这三条线成为亚瑟的御用抱枕。</p><p>“因为那是英国和意大利一起拍的，好莱坞最重要的还是掏了钱。”亚瑟说，挪回到椅子上，翘着腿转过身来，颇有点哪来的CEO风度。当然，CEO不会这样穿着毛绒睡衣，上面还有一些可爱的花纹，翻开来里面就是漂亮的苏格拉式格子。弗朗西斯日常想不明白为什么亚瑟的居家套装能长的这么可爱，直到他见到了抱着小熊从爱丁堡一路跑到巴黎来的斯科特。</p><p>“瑞士。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“是英国和瑞士一起拍的，瑞士也出了钱。”</p><p>“好吧，但是拍摄是在意大利拍的，这绝对没错。”</p><p>“也有在英国取景，毕竟英国无用的古堡有点多。”</p><p>“他们并不古老！”亚瑟抗议道，“只是因为建成那样比较漂亮。”</p><p>弗朗西斯笑笑：“而且很适合编造幽灵传说。”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“坦白吧，你没看过《埃及艳后》，毕竟它太长了，整整四个小时，就算你打开了开头，看见进度条也会关掉的。”</p><p>亚瑟耸耸肩，视线却心虚地转移到了别的地方。</p><p>几天后客厅里多了一架投影机，在亚瑟开门出来的时候，差点撞倒支起银幕的临时支架。</p><p>“你搞什么？”</p><p>“家庭爱心小电影院。”弗朗西斯从支架后面探出头。“如果你有点良心的话，就把那根杆子插回去，再把扣子扣好。”</p><p>亚瑟低下头。</p><p>“不是说你的裤子，说你面前的伸缩支架呢。”</p><p>“我也没在看裤子！”亚瑟抗议道。“比起来我的天啊，弗朗西斯，你至少穿件裤子再出来！现在就算是少女也不流行只穿着男友T晃来晃去了！”</p><p>“不，这是我的睡衣。”弗朗西斯站起来，然后那个可笑的袍子就从他的推上落下来，像连衣裙一样宽松的挂在他的身上。</p><p>亚瑟一边固定支架一边努力思考形容词：“你就像个十三岁的小女孩。”</p><p>“谢谢，但是这是男士睡衣。”</p><p>于是在十分钟后，他们俩第一次一同坐在了沙发上，沙发的凹陷把两个人挤在一块，却好像哪哪都不是很对劲，只能坐在那里面面相觑。亚瑟不得不贡献出他的海豹，好让他们不要坐着坐着贴到一块去，这感觉令人毛骨悚然。</p><p>那是他们俩第一次挤在一块看完一整部完整地电影。正如弗朗西斯所说，它实在是太长了，在片尾的时候亚瑟站起来，感到自己的腰和腿都几乎不是自己的，酸痛又僵硬，他们从下午一直看到晚上，完全错过了晚饭时间。</p><p>凡事也都需要个开始，在这之后，他们看了一部又一部的电影，剧情片文艺片商业片战争片爱情片灾难片伦理片强盗片，从一百年前开始看到最新刚出的电影，看的晕头转向，好像陷入了时空的漩涡之中。于是他们数不清的争吵之中又增加了一个新项目，弗朗西斯是坚定的诗意现实主义与左岸派，因此被亚瑟讥讽仍然活在经济大萧条的年代，永远不会向前进步。恰恰相反的是，亚瑟更喜欢新浪潮系的电影。</p><p>“你喜欢特吕弗的唯一原因就是因为特吕弗是希区柯克的粉丝。”对此弗朗西斯总结道。</p><p>“那又如何？你又不能否认希区柯克的天才。”亚瑟懒洋洋的靠在沙发上，看着屏幕上的金发美人。灰白色的天，金色的发，黑色的乌鸦布满天空，构成一种令人恐惧的压迫感，自然的压迫。蒂比·海德莉是个完全的芭比娃娃，也是希区柯克最喜欢的类型，冷淡的红唇，略微苍白的皮肤，浅灰色的眼睛冷淡又风情万种，光是这个长相就已经奢华至极。</p><p>又说有哪一个女人天生就是为了魅惑世界的，那一定是海德莉。</p><p>“看起来这样的美国甜心真是长在英国国民审美的心尖了，难道这是你们刻在DNA里的审美吗？”弗朗西斯嘟囔着。“亚历山大是不是在零几年的巴黎时装周也为她做过一场秀，但是里面有一些看起来就像是疯婆子。”</p><p>“那是因为巴黎莫名其妙的气候让她们的头发像杂草一样疯长。”从早上起来就没梳头，顶着杂草一样的鸡窝头的亚瑟现身说法。</p><p>弗朗西斯大笑起来，伸手把亚瑟的头发揉的更加杂乱，又像是不够兴一样，拿起边上的塑料梳子在羊毛毯子上使劲摩擦，直接用静电把亚瑟给拉成一圈爆炸头。</p><p>“现在你有点08春夏秀的样子了。”弗朗西斯宣布。</p><p>亚瑟大叫着跳起来踩在沙发上，伸手抓过梳子就去电弗朗西斯每天早上打理的完美至极的卷发，这让弗朗西斯发出尖叫，绕了一圈一直跑回到厨房里去，拿着一把铲子就跑了出来，乒乒乓乓的跟亚瑟在客厅里练习击剑，直到被梅纳德夫人抓了个正，在被赶出去惩罚之前闭上了嘴。</p><p>之后呢？之后就像现在这样。弗朗西斯微微偏过头去，亚瑟在刚才就睡着了，他总是这样，就算再看《伊万的童年》，也能在安德烈塔科夫斯基漂亮的长镜头下呼呼大睡，更别提现在正在播一个没有字幕的法语文艺片。悠长、缓慢，荒唐的爱情。老无所依，爱比死冷。法国式的悲观。</p><p>弗朗西斯不喜欢这个故事，但是他不得不说《AMOUR》是一部好电影。幻想着和一个人地久天长，白头偕老，直到最后一刻却发生分歧，提前将死神引入家中。屏幕上痛苦的老人伸手拿起枕头，闷死了相伴一生的妻子，弗朗西斯却解下围巾，把它给展开，把它还原成又厚又大张的羊毛披肩，然后改在了亚瑟的身上。他像是梦见什么了一样，眉头微微皱起，睫毛再轻轻的颤动着，平稳的呼吸轻轻的吹到弗朗西斯的面前，舒舒服服的靠在巨大而柔软的泰迪熊上，一些细碎的金发被勾起，散落在那些毛绒之间。他完全没有注意到弗朗西斯的动作，只是沉静的睡着，因为身上的温暖而稍微放松了一点肩膀。在浅蓝色银幕照耀下，亚瑟的脸显得更加苍白，眉间留下了一点点阴影。弗朗西斯伸手指，点在他的眉心，轻轻按着直到它舒展开来。亚瑟似乎被这个动作弄得清醒了一点，却连眼睛也没睁开，只是小声的咕哝着什么。</p><p>“别闹了。”他含糊不清的说，浅色的嘴唇微微颤动着，声音却是从喉间发出来的。“弗朗西斯……”</p><p>被叫到名字的弗朗西斯咽了一口，喉结滚动着，电影的音乐声忽然就像是消失了，只有在喉间跳动的心跳声，几乎要从那里一跃而出。他犹豫了一会儿，像是不确定是否应该这么做，这时候他才第一次发现自己居然是如此胆怯。最后他慢慢的凑上去前去，几乎就要触碰到那个薄薄得唇。</p><p>亚瑟突然睁开了眼睛，他们俩就这样以极近的距离对上了眼睛，突然出现在眼前的脸让亚瑟几乎要原地跳起来。音乐声提醒他这还是在影院，因此他大大的吃下了一口空气，捂着嘴向后仰去。</p><p>“你、你怎……”</p><p>“结束了。”弗朗西斯说，“我只是试图叫醒你！我们该走了。”</p><p>亚瑟慌乱的点点头，僵硬的把布偶给放在了身边的位置上，脑内混成一团乱麻。难道说刚刚弗朗西斯准备吻他？这不可能，他知道弗朗西斯永远不会在这样的一周之内赶出任何出格的事情，但是显然他们两人都差点越线了。他的气息都还不稳，心脏狂跳，踉踉跄跄的从位置上跑出，几乎要撞在弗朗西斯的背上，却在摔成一团前被拦腰扶住。</p><p>“头晕了？”弗朗西斯说，他像什么事都没发生过一样微笑着。</p><p>亚瑟抿着嘴点点头，希望就这样蒙混过关，要是张开嘴回答的话，心脏也会这样一跃而出。</p><p>这太令人恼火了。他想，这根本就不是他的错，毕竟是弗朗西斯先动手的。</p><p>至于先动心的呢？已经谁也不知道了。</p><p>他们两人在散场后正大光明的混在那些人群中走了出去，检票人的确换了一个，但是这无关紧要，毕竟她根本就不去看是不是有多赖了两场的人混在里面出来了，只是自顾自的玩着手机。</p><p>整个巴黎都已经陷入夜色之中，两个人没吃饭，就这样一前一后地慢吞吞的走在路上。</p><p>“我们明天大概会被老师骂到死。”弗朗西斯说。</p><p>“管他的，找个借口糊弄过去就好了。”亚瑟掏出手机，取消了飞行模式，突然间消息疯狂的弹出来，未接来电，未读来信，所有的社交平台都在疯狂的震动着，各种各样的消息音一个接着一个。亚瑟哑然，他从未考虑过平常的一天会有这么多事情。</p><p>弗朗西斯似乎也对此感到惊奇，从边上探出头来，惊叹的看着亚瑟几乎拿不住手里疯狂震动的手机，从口袋里掏出了自己的，干干净净，除了一些垃圾短信和基尔伯特连接不断地骂人话，还有罗德里赫一百个未接电话以外完全没有多少问题。</p><p>“怎么会这样。”亚瑟探过头去，“我还以为你的手机日常都会是爆满的，光是过去的恋人们就已经几个列表装不下了吧？”</p><p>弗朗西斯一摊手，把手机塞回口袋里。“我从来不留他们的联系方式，每一周我都只有一个人的联系方式，之后立刻会屏蔽删除。”</p><p>“所以这周你只留了我的？天啊真恶心……”</p><p>“我谁都没留。”弗朗西斯说，“我记得你的号码，该死的，难道我还需要特地存你的电话吗？就算我想忘记也忘不了啊，当时你那么多次的忘记带钥匙，然后在约会的时候给我打电话。”</p><p>“那是你一直不回来的错好吗？”亚瑟说，他的手机还在震动，已经换了另一种提示音，疯狂地跳着消息。</p><p>“还好我们不在魔法世界。”弗朗西斯看了看他，感叹道。</p><p>亚瑟终于按住了震得他手心发麻的手机：“怎么说？”</p><p>“要是有这么多传音消息的话，我们俩现在都已经暂时性失聪了。”</p><p>“这一定是意外！平时没有这么多事……”亚瑟咕哝着拆开电子邮件，然后站在了原地。</p><p>弗朗西斯向前走了几步才发现自己掉人了，回头就看见亚瑟用双手捧着手机，划动着页面。</p><p>“怎么了？牛津取你了？”</p><p>“对啊。早就拿到了。”亚瑟平淡的说。</p><p>弗朗西斯眨眨眼：“你投了吗？”</p><p>“我又不是你！当然会去投。”</p><p>“那现在是怎……”</p><p>亚瑟把手机转过去，挡在弗朗西斯眼前，成功让他闭上了嘴，把后半句给咽了下去。这是基尔伯特拍给他的照片，成绩单已经贴出来了，亚瑟赫然在第一位，总分超过了弗朗西斯0.027。</p><p>“怎么会这样！”弗朗西斯一把抓过他的手机，来回滑动着，不敢相信。</p><p>“都说了，毕竟我是天才对吧？”亚瑟放声大笑。</p><p>“不，等一下。”弗朗西斯放大了照片，“你的哲学不是零分……”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>“还有三分，这次肯定是那个希腊人改的卷。上次安东尼奥答卷的时候疯球了，论证完’我是谁‘以后在上面画了个素描番茄，然后下面写了一行字说这个就是他，番茄就是人类的根本，宇宙的魂，然后花了一整张纸论证了为什么他是一个番茄，以及为什么血液就像是番茄红素，和番茄红素为什么读起来那么可爱，与人类幼崽所拥有的共性和个性的差异。你猜他最后拿了几分？”</p><p>“三分？”</p><p>“六分，几乎都到平均分了，然后他就把考卷寄回家，据说现在还裱在他老家农场的墙上。”</p><p>亚瑟没品的笑出了声。</p><p>“顺便一提他还编了一段关于尼采会如何反对他成为一个番茄。”</p><p>“这很正常，没有尼采不反对的东西，我猜尼采即反对我交白卷又反对我写满它们。”</p><p>弗朗西斯嘀嘀咕咕，对判分非常不满，“连我都只有十一分，凭什么？写完introduction的时候我觉得再写我绝对就要疯了！要不然就是被载入史册，成为一代著名自由主义哲学家。”</p><p>“我就是讨厌这个！法国人的脑回路简直跟地球上其他地方不是一个物种。”亚瑟说，“因为我没有在第一门考试考到发烧，所以之后答的更好。”</p><p>“有道理，好吧。”弗朗西斯把手机塞回去，“这次是个意外，如果你没有哲学这三分的话总分就得减去0.6，我已经远远超过你了。”</p><p>“这是在我有一门零分的基础上，呆子！要是我写完了哲学的话最低也能拿到1.6分，是我远远超过你才对。”</p><p>“不，等你一大早起来写完哲学，之后你的其他课程也就不会好了。一定会答卷答到疯掉的。”</p><p>“不管怎么样，是我赢了。”亚瑟冲着他吐舌头，结果被弗朗西斯一把捏住，“下一次我会比你更高。”</p><p>“昂开我的盒厚！”亚瑟含糊不清的抗议。</p><p>“在那之前你得负责我们的晚餐！”弗朗西斯说，“赢的人请客，我们今晚去吃点好的。”</p><p>亚瑟一巴掌拍掉了他的手：“我可没答应过这个。”</p><p>“拜托，看看你的消息，明后天我们一定会忙到死的！”弗朗西斯哀叫着，“这是最后的晚餐了噢？”</p><p>“真没办法，既然这么恳求了，那我今晚亲自给你下厨吧。”亚瑟笑着说，看着弗朗西斯脸色越来越难看，“我会好好制作爱.心.晚.餐的噢？”</p><p>“啊，那还是……”</p><p>“不要客气。”亚瑟亲昵的凑上去亲吻了一下弗朗西斯的脸颊，“我们现在是恋人了，不是吗？都说想要抓住一个男人的心，首先要抓住他的胃。”</p><p>弗朗西斯哑然，就好像刚刚被施了什么魔法一样，石化在了原地。亚瑟愉快的把手揣进兜里，头也不回的向前走去，渐行渐远，渐行渐远，直到他走完了一整条长街，快要转弯时，才听见弗朗西斯在后面发出大叫，追着他跑上来。</p><p>亚瑟愉快的堵住了自己的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. la Vénus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“瞧瞧他那样，洋洋得意，自信满满。”</p><p>“嗨，弗朗还没说话呢，你倒是先酸个啥。”安东尼奥挂在另一边的窗口，拍了拍卡在中间面色阴沉的弗朗西斯，“怎么，被这样超过去太难受了吗？可怜的弗朗…”</p><p>“只是这个还好。”弗朗西斯愁眉苦脸的说，“都是你们俩在那里发消息，昨晚亚瑟喜气洋洋的烧了一桌晚餐…”</p><p>基尔伯特倒吸了一口冷气。</p><p>“他是烧了一张桌子还是…”</p><p>“做了一整桌晚餐，直到晚上十点。”</p><p>“亏你也没有逃走。”</p><p>“因为他把我捆在餐桌边上了。”弗朗西斯更忧愁了，活动了一下手腕，好像还残留着昨晚的记忆。</p><p>“倒是难怪。我说为什么发了消息都不回呢。”昨天连环轰炸的肇事者其一叹了口气，挤出一点鳄鱼眼泪。“那早上呢？早上你们跑哪去了？”</p><p>“睡过头了。”弗朗西斯撒谎不打草稿。“前天晚上玩了大半个通宵实在是起不来。”</p><p>“亏得你搞成那样还敢参加第二场后夜祭。”安东尼奥感叹，“你刚跑的时候我可是差点被淹没了！幸亏后来那个奥地利的小少爷家开车来接人，我提出帮忙把喝成泥的基尔给抗回去，才蹭着车逃走了。哪知道你俩又从哪里下来了。”</p><p>“我说呢！”基尔伯特一拍安东尼奥的脑门，“我一直在纳闷是谁把我赛回去的，你看啊，阿西又早就回家了，瓦尔加斯兄弟玩的比弗朗还晚，直接睡在教室里…然后男人婆和娇娇小少爷又肯定不会搬我，我就差把我们那楼的名单拿出来排除了。”</p><p>“怎么，惊喜吗？”安东尼奥笑得光芒四射。</p><p>“惊喜个屁，我在找是谁把伊丽莎白的蕾丝睡裙套我身上害得我第二天差点被她往死里打。”</p><p>“原来那是她的。”安东尼奥大叫，“我只是正好看见门口挂着一件，为什么会挂在你门口？”</p><p>“谁知道，被拿错了吧？”基尔伯特摊手，“我们差不多就隔壁，摸黑搞错了也没办法嘛。”</p><p>弗朗西斯没有在听，他只是趴在窗台上，撑着手，看着楼下的人们像是蚂蚁一样来来回回。伊丽莎白嘲笑他们每天中午挂在栏杆上的行为，就像是晒鱼干似的，每到天气好的时候就要互相搬出来晒晒。但是这不能阻止他们三个每天中午在这里成为一串鱼干，天南海北的胡扯。</p><p>而亚瑟总是会在斜对面的那棵树下啃着三明治作为午餐，顺便拿着书或者文件，再不济也有手机，绝对不会放过这个空余的时间。</p><p>所有人都知道在午休时间哪里可以找到弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，所有人也知道在哪里可以找到亚瑟·柯克兰，他们很少缺席。</p><p>在过去经常会有春心萌动的思春期少女在中午时间等在树下，带着自己最好的点心，紧张的等着几个校区出了名难搞得亚瑟·柯克兰走过来。大部分时候他只是抬头看一眼，在女孩子开口之前就叼着三明治礼貌走开，从来不去考虑她是不是在等待自己。这总会成为鱼干派的笑料，看着他无意间拒绝了一朵又一朵桃花。</p><p>在几个星期后的某个周末弗朗西斯终于在大扫除的时候提起这件事，亚瑟好笑的粗眉搞搞挑起，连手里的小扫帚都掉到了地上去，惊诧地高声问：“那是在等我吗？”</p><p>于是又过了好久，情人节的前一天，弗朗西斯就看见亚瑟第一次跟她礼貌的打了招呼，那个腼腆又羞涩的女孩子看起来一下子被点亮了，光芒四射、光彩耀人。但这样一来就变得无趣了，弗朗西斯更热衷于嘲笑亚瑟的冷淡，更乐意看着他错失良缘。</p><p>于是他勾着基尔伯特和安东尼奥的肩跑到家庭科室，在那个中午给他们俩做了一顿加餐。最松软的松饼淋上枫糖浆，带上奶油和巧克力，完全能放进柜台中展示。</p><p>正在他们切着松饼的时候，提着一个可爱袋子的亚瑟·柯克兰一脚踹开了家庭科室的门。</p><p>“如果有位副会长还记得校规的话。”他冷笑着，“未经允许，学生不能在上课时间外使用高功率设备。”</p><p>弗朗西斯耸耸肩：“好吧。”</p><p>他擦了擦手，找出一支笔，在纸巾上刷刷的写下几行字，然后交给亚瑟：“现在有允许了。”</p><p>亚瑟将疑将信的接过餐巾纸，哭笑不得，弗朗西斯在上面写了一个提交给学生会的设备使用申请，然后自己签了个同意，还歪歪扭扭的画了个章。</p><p>基尔伯特抢过那张餐巾纸看了一眼，爆发出了刺耳的大笑声。</p><p>亚瑟把手里那个可爱的包装袋给甩了过去，差点把整个人给甩的绕了个大圈，反而把自己给摔在椅子间，手忙脚乱地抱住了它。</p><p>弗朗西斯直接一个滑跪扑到了桌子底下，基尔伯特吓了一大跳，往后猛然一跳，却差点一屁股坐到正坐在桌上看戏的安东尼奥身上去。</p><p>“这里面是什么啊！铅饼吗！”弗朗西斯难以置信的大叫。</p><p>“我才是想知道呢！”亚瑟瘫在一团椅子间揉着腹部，“从拿到我就感觉奇怪了，到底是什么能这么沉…”</p><p>一把小刀就出现在了亚瑟的脸边，闪着傲人的光芒，这让亚瑟缓缓闭上了嘴，瞪大眼睛去看脸边不到两厘米的刺刀。</p><p>“拆开看看？”不知道什么时候进来的伊万友好的说。</p><p>“天啊亚瑟，你现在有三个下巴。”阿尔弗雷德友好的坐在桌子上吃着剩下的松饼。</p><p>“我的松饼！”安东尼奥失望的叫道。</p><p>“等下再给你烤个更好的。”弗朗西斯从桌子下面爬出来，“你们怎么在这儿？”</p><p>“下午我们班在这里上课。”阿尔弗雷德含糊不清的说，“这家伙说要提前来准备点东西，我想了想有点危险，就跟来监督了。”</p><p>“一点都不会，我只是准备一下材料。”伊万说，手里拿了个大榔头，看起来能把这教室直接拆了。</p><p>“这是应该带到家庭科室的东西吗？”</p><p>“咦？不是需要锤子来敲培根吗？”伊万困惑的说，抬起手里的榔头，让亚瑟觉得他出门都能随便锤爆哪个傻子的狗头。“斯威特拉纳小姐会伤心的…”</p><p>“别给拆迁用的榔头取名！”</p><p>“你们下午是谁的课，王？”弗朗西斯坐在转椅上问。</p><p>“啊好像是。”阿尔弗雷德试图去找自己的课表。</p><p>“小心被他抓去炖火锅。”弗朗西斯感叹道。“一年级的时候亚瑟上他的课，差点被炖了。”</p><p>“就你话多。”亚瑟瞪了他一眼，小心翼翼地用伊万的刺刀拆开了包装的结结实实还包了一大圈航空防震泡沫的漂亮礼盒，露出一个像是从奶奶那里摸来的玻璃罐头。</p><p>一时间家庭科室里陷入了一片死寂。</p><p>“明天真的是情人节吗？”第一个开口的安东尼奥，他实在有些怀疑。</p><p>“常理来说是的…”亚瑟困惑的扒掉剩下的包装。</p><p>一罐腌好的咸鱼。</p><p>然后弗朗西斯就站起来，两百万分诚恳的道歉了：“对不起。”</p><p>“怎么，你做的？”亚瑟的眼神看起来能杀人。</p><p>“啊、不。”弗朗西斯尴尬的笑笑。“之前帮广播部做哥哥的爱心电台的时候有收到过投稿，问柯克兰会长喜欢什么口味的巧克力，送什么食物你会比较开心。”</p><p>“然后你就说…”</p><p>“腌小鱼干。”弗朗西斯的脸上充满真心道歉的诚意。“我也想不到她会在情人节送过来。”</p><p>“天才。”阿尔弗雷德感叹道，像是意犹未尽一样重复了一次。“天才。”</p><p>连基尔伯特都忍不住感叹：“像这样的情人节礼物…”</p><p>“不是情人节礼物。”亚瑟突然打断了他们。</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“啊因为，她之前也在学生会办公室之类的地方堵过我，我当时拒绝了。”亚瑟说，眼神游移着，越漂越远，尴尬的用手指刮刮脸，愣是把一边都给刮红了。</p><p>他实在说不出口。</p><p>在过去他偶尔会用“已经有喜欢的人了”来搪塞那些大胆的追求者，至少这样比直接说“我不喜欢你所以从我面前消失”要来的礼貌一点点。这位更是一而再再而三的，努力了一整个学年，在亚瑟以为她一定会就此放弃之后，她最后出现在了那棵亚瑟的午餐树下。</p><p>“柯克兰学长。”看见亚瑟走过来时，她还是低下了头。</p><p>“我…”</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>令亚瑟意外的是，她抢在自己之前开口道歉了。</p><p>“不？没有什么需要道歉的。”</p><p>“我需要向你道歉。”她的头越来越低，像是礼物盒过于沉重一样，让她甚至抬不起肩。“过去我总以为你只是随便找了个藉口…”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“后来我才意识到，柯克兰学长的确是有喜欢的人，我却一直这样来骚扰你…让你困扰了很久吧，之后我不会再来打扰你们了，但是我果然还是…”她低声说，让亚瑟问都问不出口。</p><p>“柯克兰学长、呃…我可以叫你亚瑟吗？”</p><p>“可以。”亚瑟说，“你早就不需要这么生疏的对我说话了，如果不介意的话，我们也可以从朋友…”</p><p>紧接着她深呼了一口气，像是拼命振作起来一样，一下子站的笔直，笑得开朗又灿烂，像是尽自己最大的努力发光发热一样。</p><p>“亚瑟。”她说，每个词都咬的很清晰，不是用法语的那种读音，而是完全的英音，不知道她在私底下练过多长时间，才硬是把发音给纠正过来。</p><p>“亚瑟，我一直…一直都喜欢你，这是我的心意。”她急急的告白，然后把手里包装可爱的袋子给塞进亚瑟的手中。“我喜欢你严肃又帅气的样子，但是我更喜欢你笑着的样子，所以请一定要一直开心又帅气的笑下去…然后把自己的心意告诉对方吧！”</p><p>“拜托您，去告白吧！就算不是明天也好，一定能行的！”</p><p>她跑开了，只留下瞠目结舌站在原地的亚瑟，茫然的抱着那个沉重的袋子，这份心意确实过于沉重了，让他几乎抬不起手来。</p><p>这件事只有弗朗西斯听说了后续，那时候他们正花了九牛二虎之力才死命撬开了瓶盖，海水的咸腥味一下子涌了出来，两个人都退了一步，谁都不敢再看靠近。最后亚瑟鼓起勇气，拎起一条小鱼的尾巴，闭着眼睛闭着气塞进嘴里。</p><p>“啊！”他突然睁开眼睛，抱着罐子有些困惑的说，“这好好吃？”</p><p>“真的吗，我不太能相信英国人的味觉…唔。”亚瑟趁着弗朗西斯开口说话的时候猛地塞了一条进他的嘴里。</p><p>弗朗西斯眨巴眨巴眼，咬了下来：“虽然有点咸了，不过确实还挺好吃？”</p><p>他们俩一起看向了罐子，那些小鱼瞪着无辜的眼睛从中抬头看向外面的世界。</p><p>“真可惜。”弗朗西斯咬着剩下半条小鱼说，“你应该答应她的，我想她比任何人都更喜欢你。”</p><p>“我跟你不一样。”亚瑟一边吃一边说，“让我说点花言巧语欺骗人，我可做不到，她的心意值得比我更好的人。”</p><p>“所以呢？你喜欢的那个人是谁？”</p><p>“没有人。”亚瑟皱起眉头，停下手，“她可能是误会了什么，但是没有人，我宁可去喜欢学习。”</p><p>弗朗西斯摊开手，亚瑟却拎了一条新的小鱼干塞进他手里，鱼油滴滴答答的沾满了手心。这让弗朗西斯几乎马上跳起来，叼着小鱼干就去洗手。</p><p>“我不相信有人永远没有感情！”弗朗西斯在厨房里喊，声音盖过了老旧的水管声。</p><p>“这句话原封不动还给你！”亚瑟按着桌子撑起来，对着厨房大叫，“你还要玩到什么时候？真的一个都没让你心动吗？无情的崽种！”</p><p>“爱情。”弗朗西斯严肃的跑出来，在门口的擦手布上抹了一把，“可遇不可求。”</p><p>“是是，我祝你在永不停歇的游戏里错过真爱。”亚瑟咬着小鱼说，“帮我倒杯水！真的好咸…”</p><p>“自己倒去。”弗朗西斯拍拍他，把他赶走。</p><p>“弗朗西斯、弗朗西斯！”基尔伯特毫不客气的一巴掌拍在他背上，“你还要发呆到什么时候，有这么难吃吗？不行，这看起来已经傻了啊怎么办东尼儿，有人变成低能弱智了！”</p><p>弗朗西斯低着头没出声。</p><p>安东尼奥担忧的从另一边凑过来：“喂喂，没事吧？真的傻了？是不是要去趟医…诶诶诶…”</p><p>“痛死了！”弗朗西斯大叫着，张牙舞爪的向着基尔伯特扑过去，两个人受对手的按在半空中，安东尼奥装模作样的跑到中间去，比手划脚的吹着口哨当裁判要判他们输赢。两个人更来劲了，开始互相飙着垃圾话推来推去，愣是把以前的各种破事都给抖了出来。身为裁判的第一受害人却先倒下了，抱着肚子笑得一直坐到边上的楼梯边上，差点从上边滚下来。</p><p>有人在他滚下楼梯之前接住了他，用力按着肩膀把安东尼奥给推了回去，稳稳的站在地上。</p><p>安东尼奥一转头，就看见亚瑟笑得温和又灿烂，让安东尼奥笑到一半的皱纹愣是凝固在了脸上，嘴张得能在里边塞个灯泡。</p><p>“你们两个。”亚瑟笑眯眯的一手搭了一个，拦在正中间。“记不记得午休时间走廊不准大声喧哗？”</p><p>“你在这里装监控了吗？还是在弗朗身上装窃听器了？”基尔伯特忍不住问。</p><p>“真的吗？”弗朗西斯大恐慌。</p><p>亚瑟一秒收起恶心兮兮的笑，面无表情的说：“你们真想知道的话，我告诉你们：你们的声音在一楼都听得见。”</p><p>“感情是人眼监视。”基尔伯特感叹说，“您老每天中午辛辛苦苦坐那儿风吹雨打不离位儿的就是为了监视我们？”</p><p>“CCTV真的不是盖的。”安东尼奥跟着感叹。</p><p>“那只是我喜欢坐在那里！全都是吵到隔着几层楼都听的清楚的你们的错吧？”亚瑟掰开基尔伯特和弗朗西斯还捏在一起的手，就像扯纸片一样，“够了弗朗西斯，十二点半开会你记得吗？”</p><p>“还有这事？”弗朗西斯嘀嘀咕咕，“昨天你怎么没告诉我。”</p><p>“上周就说了，你个呆瓜。”</p><p>于是弗朗西斯扁扁嘴，在亚瑟背后做了个怪脸，然后对着可爱的朋友们挥挥手，坚毅的踏上了征途。</p><p>“我真的很奇怪。”基尔伯特靠在窗台边上，“哪来这么多会可开？他俩开欧盟峰会吗？”</p><p>“谁知道呢，说不定就是个藉口。万一是个安全词呢？”安东尼奥说。</p><p>“千万不要！这种把我们卷进去的感觉太恶心了。”基尔伯特满脸写着恶心，他和安东尼奥对视了一眼，两个人又摆出了村门口吃瓜的大爷样，摇头晃脑的离开了。</p><p> </p><p>一直到晚餐前弗朗西斯才找到时间给斯科特发信息，他铁了心的要问出那条该死的围巾和该死的咒语。</p><p>信息发出去之后，弗朗西斯就瞪着那个已读看了整整十分钟。</p><p>十分钟，该死的斯科特，柯克兰家的人多多少少都有点毛病，至少亚瑟不会在已读后拖他十分钟，亚瑟能直接拖到第二天。</p><p>一直到弗朗西斯都快忘了这事，斯科特才慢悠悠地回了信息：<em>“你说什么？”</em></p><p><em>“我说的还不清楚吗？”</em>弗朗西斯叹了口气，哒哒的敲着手机键盘。<em>“亚瑟说你给他的围巾里下了诅咒？”</em></p><p>
  <em>“确实。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“那又如何？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“是不是很可爱。”</em>
</p><p>斯科特还跟着发了个😉的言表情。</p><p><em>“可爱个屁。”</em>弗朗西斯回复，<em>“所以呢？你缝了什么进去，诅咒我？”</em></p><p>
  <em>“你有病啊😊那会儿我认识你吗？当然得要诅咒亲爱的愚弟。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我被骗了！”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“当然？只有呆子才想不到吧。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“他说他让你诅咒我恋路满坑。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“胡扯，你说的哪一条来着？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“红底绿边带金线的那个，下面还有两个球球。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“那个啊。”</em>
</p><p>然后斯科特又卡了很久没有回复。</p><p>这让弗朗西斯忍不住问：<em>“你找魔导书去了吗？”</em></p><p>
  <em>“对、对。但是那条毕竟是生日礼物，我没有做很烂的诅咒。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“那你又作了什么妖？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“在公园里给鸽子喂食的话会被啄脑门。”</em>
</p><p>这回轮到弗朗西斯不知道该说什么了，毕竟这事在去年好像确实发生过。</p><p>
  <em>“以及吃毛毛虫面包的时候真的会吃到虫，脱光了进浴室打完泡沫才发现没有热水，搬东西的时候会不小心折到指甲，打汤的时候会不小心溅到身上，还有什么来着？”</em>
</p><p>“弗朗西斯！”</p><p>被叫到名字的弗朗西斯差点把手机飞出去。</p><p>“你又把汤用完了？”亚瑟裹着浴衣跑出来，他的头上可笑的胡着洗发香波，一堆泡泡把他粘成大背头。</p><p>“再等一等嘛！”弗朗西斯无辜的说，“我都说了叫你晚点进去哦？要不然给你烧点热水？”</p><p>“…算了。”亚瑟怒气冲冲地跑回去，然后浴室里就传出了蛇一样的嘶嘶声。</p><p>弗朗西斯扔下手机跑过去，他没有看见斯科特弹出了一个新消息：<em>“以及我祝他能早日与旧日的梦中情人再次相遇坠入爱河不可自拔然后直接从家里滚出去。”</em></p><p> </p><p>つづく</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. La mer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“如果没有回答的话，那个约定就还没结束。”</p><p>“当然，直到午夜的钟声敲响。”弗朗西斯说，“在你回答之前我可以满足你任何愿望，亲爱的仙度瑞拉。”</p><p>亚瑟就这样靠在沙发上，挑着眼看他：“如果我说让我们在魔法消失前…”</p><p>“在那之前？”</p><p>“去死呢？”</p><p>弗朗西斯笑了，他站起来，椅子摩擦着地面发出刺耳的声音。亚瑟没有再回头看他，只是盯着沙发的边角，紧紧的咬着下唇。他不准备得到什么回答，毕竟这个问题荒唐极了。</p><p>如果要说这场恋爱的竞赛与仙度瑞拉的魔法有什么不同，那么只能说是一个只能维持到当夜的午夜十二点，另一个则是直到一周后，在钟声敲响的时候，一切都会变回原样。而现在已经到了周六，距离弗朗西斯答应亚瑟的告白已经过去了一百六十多个小时，很快魔法就要结束了。</p><p>大部分时候弗朗西斯的魔法宴会会结束在下午六点，也就是此时此刻。</p><p>然后弗朗西斯的手出现在他的眼前，他转过头，就看见弗朗西斯对他做出了邀请的手势，令他不知所措，只能愣愣的把手给搭上去，三个手指轻轻的点在弗朗西斯的手心里。</p><p>“走吧。”</p><p>“去哪里？”</p><p>“去死。”</p><p>这是弗朗西斯和亚瑟跳上列车前说的最后一句话。</p><p>没有什么人会坐着老旧的夜行列车去海边，尤其是现在是冬天。整一节车厢里只有他们两人和一个扶着行李沉睡的老人，这让亚瑟不至于那么尴尬。</p><p>“这蠢极了。”亚瑟嘟囔着，“我们一起验证过死亡不应该是一段悲剧的最终结局。”</p><p>“你说辩论赛那次？”弗朗西斯倾过身，他们靠得太近了，亚瑟都能在手臂上感受到弗朗西斯的温度。</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“别告诉我其实你心里向着反方。”</p><p>“倒不至于。”亚瑟说，“但是从莎士比亚开始他们有太多的例子可以使用，而我们能用于反驳的例子少之又少。”</p><p>“但我们赢了。”</p><p>“那是因为你诡辩。”</p><p>“反正只是一场比赛，况且我是发自内心的觉得，像那些无聊的英国片一样，总是以死亡作为结局根本算不上真正的悲剧。那就像是童话一样，浪漫的描述着从此王子和公主幸福的生活在一起——和最后勇者死了，公主痛哭着扑倒在墓前或是自杀了，哗！就在此刻帷幕落下，故事结束了，死去的人和活着的人在幕布后面站起来，手牵手、满面笑容的谢幕，然后演出下一场感人至深的悲剧，这是同等的，是戏剧式的故事。”</p><p>“在现实中，比死者更加痛苦的是生者。”亚瑟像是在辩论台上一样提出。</p><p>“没错。”弗朗西斯回答，“不需要大哭大闹，不需要情绪化的演出，死亡的阴影永远伴随着存活的人，把心浸泡在那种怅然若失的空虚中，这样永远带着死者的念想活下去。”</p><p>“按照你的说法，莎士比亚式的悲剧才是真正的悲剧。”</p><p>“因此我提出能超越它的观点。”弗朗西斯笑笑说，“比戏剧性死亡更加折磨观众的是精神上的死亡。相交过一次的直线再也无法重合，或只是活着，但是过去的那个人已经被抹杀了，一直到更久以后，都可以看见他的存在，他在生活，但是每一秒都在抹杀过去的自己。不断的把那些残影彻底清除，留念者对过去的幻象陷入无尽的痛苦，但是再也回不来了——活着的悲剧是遗忘的悲剧，看上去没有死亡来的那么惊心动魄，但是疤痕将永远存在…直至永远。遗忘是对记忆的抹杀，是比得不到爱或者被人怨恨更加痛苦的存在。”</p><p>“Amour。”</p><p>“那种也是。当爱人不再相爱的时候，严重忽然暗淡的灯火，比至死不渝的爱情更加痛苦。死亡的分离会让爱人留下美好的、甚至比过去更加美好的回忆，更加的懊悔，更加的珍惜，直到临死前还记得那些被记忆不断美化的、光辉灿烂的时光，我想这不能算是一种完全的悲剧。”</p><p>“至于遗忘，就像是本身光彩耀人的像是太阳，突然在一瞬间失去了所有光辉，暗淡而平凡，像是广袤宇宙中的一粒尘埃，甚至回头就会看不见。”亚瑟说。</p><p>弗朗西斯点点头：“到最后许多人会发现，所爱的根本就不是那个闪闪发光的太阳，而是在见面的那一瞬间，对方眼里的闪烁的光芒。因此爱本身就是互相的…”</p><p>“你说太多了，大哲学家。”亚瑟说，“我们为什么在列车上来着？”</p><p>“我怎么知道。”弗朗西斯摊开手，“我是来殉情的，你来做什么？”</p><p>亚瑟一下子笑了出来。</p><p>“看来我们要上演一场烂俗的悲剧。”</p><p>“那我也可以说现在不是正在一场悲剧之中，只需要用刚刚的话就可以论证。”弗朗西斯说，伸出手比划着，“我们也可以出演一场啼笑皆非的喜剧或是闹剧，只是可惜了不会有观众。”</p><p>“这倒是很合适。”亚瑟干笑了一下。“说起来，你会弹李斯特重写的贝九是吗？”</p><p>“贝九？”</p><p>“贝多芬第九交响曲。”</p><p>弗朗西斯眨眨眼：“你怎么知道？我只有在很小的时候学过钢琴。不过后来搬家的时候我妈把琴卖了，之后就再也没碰过了。问这个做什么？”</p><p>“斯科特的相机里有一段贝九的录像，我想那很像你。”</p><p>“他以前去过巴黎吗？”</p><p>“不，那个好像是在英国南部拍的。”</p><p>“那就不是了。我一直在法国长大，而且只有申根的签证，虽然小时候倒是有和安东尼奥一起回西班牙…我想到现在一次都没有去过英国。”弗朗西斯看着亚瑟，勾了勾嘴角，“我想你一直都弄错了。”</p><p>“当然，她是女孩，而且看起来比我大了几岁。”亚瑟敲了他一下。</p><p>弗朗西斯笑笑说：“那还没有签证来的好证实。我妈一直想要个女孩，心心念念的想养个小公主，在我出生前就买了不少漂亮衣服。当然，我让她失望了，以至于我小时候经常穿着裙子出去。”</p><p>“她让你穿的吗？”</p><p>“也不算。她从来不会强迫我做任何事情，或者把自己的愿望给强加在我身上，是我自己穿出去的，它们真的很漂亮。”</p><p>他补充道：“如果说有什么她不经过商量就直接动手的，大概就是一声不吭的把我的琴给卖了吧？当时好像跟她哭了好几天，真丢人啊。”</p><p>“你妈妈是个很好的人。”亚瑟评价说。</p><p>“事实上她只是个自我中心到了极致的自我主义者，她只爱她自己，不爱我，也不爱我爸，不爱任何人。”弗朗西斯说，“所以她不在乎我怎么样…”</p><p>亚瑟打断他：“你不也是吗？”</p><p>“我？”弗朗西斯挑起眉，“当然不，你以为是谁累死累活还要回家做饭的？”</p><p>“那也只是因为在讨好你自己的虚荣心并且嘲笑我而已。”</p><p>“但它们确实很好吃，你不能否认。”弗朗西斯固执的说。</p><p>亚瑟只能表示同意。</p><p>下车的站台上空无一人，只有冬天的夜风吹拂过来，整个空间都浸泡在一种潮湿的海盐气息中。</p><p>附近的旅店几乎已经全部关门了，只剩下远处微弱的灯火。</p><p>“好冷。”亚瑟用手抱着自己的手臂。</p><p>“我们穿太少了。”弗朗西斯在他边上打着哆嗦。</p><p>“你不是来殉情的，”这让亚瑟白了他一眼，“将死之人还考虑这么多吗？真嫌弃冷就从哪里搞点酒来暖暖身，那才是真的沉下去就起不来了。”</p><p>弗朗西斯踹了他一脚：“死也不能做冻死鬼吧？我可是希望吃饱喝足了好好上路的啊。更何况殉死也至少得要两个人，要是你不打算去死的话，我也就没有必要了——唉对了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“莉齐说她要在毕业之前给我们拍一版两小无猜。”</p><p>“搞什么鬼，我宁愿现在脱光了跳进海里也不想跟你一起打进水泥柱。”</p><p>“拜托！那就是谋杀了，莉齐不会这么干的，大概是想要拍前面的内容。你知道她在新闻部，有很好的摄像机。”</p><p>“让她找安东尼奥去，他跟你才是打小在一块，我们认识的时候就已经晚了。”</p><p>“他才不会玩这么无聊的游戏。”</p><p>“我也觉得。”</p><p>“那明天告诉莉齐我们都拒绝吧。”</p><p>“你到底想不想要有明天啊。”亚瑟对着弗朗西斯提了一脚沙，落在裤腿上发出沙沙的响声。</p><p>“操。你这样会让沙子…已经进了！真是个小讨厌鬼。”弗朗西斯拔下自己的鞋子，单脚在踩在地上抖了抖。</p><p>“你说什么要求都会答应的？”</p><p>“当然，这是义务也是约定。”</p><p>“那你试试看从现在开始把所有的讨厌换成喜欢。”</p><p>“亚瑟。”弗朗西斯露出诚恳的不能再诚恳的表情，好像眨眨眼都能闪出星星，“我们马上分手吧。”</p><p>亚瑟冲他做了个鬼脸：“我三个小时之后答复你。”</p><p>弗朗西斯也冲着他扬起了一脚沙，最后两个人像是公园里玩沙坑的小朋友一样，幼稚的踢来踢去，直到滚到松散的白沙中。</p><p>伊丽莎白的电话响起时她正在肤面膜，她看了一眼，是弗朗西斯的电话，想也没想的按掉了。</p><p>于是紧接着亚瑟的名字在电话页面上跳动了起来，这时候伊丽莎白才意识到不对头，她看了看日历，今天正好星期六。</p><p>于是她按下了免提键，两个人的喊声就同时从里面穿了出来。</p><p>“莉齐！！！”</p><p>“我c…”</p><p>伊丽莎白吞下了骂人的话，一下子挂了电话。</p><p>“怎么了吗？我好像听见了什么声音，又是基尔伯特那家伙来骚扰了吗？”罗德里赫在外面敲了敲门。</p><p>“啊…没事！”伊丽莎白按着面膜含糊不清的说，努力不让它完全崩掉，她开了一条门缝，连脸都没有露，只是拼命的用自己最甜美的声音笑着说：“没有任何问题，您先去睡吧！我不小心打翻东西了。”</p><p>她背着手，掐掉了电话的铃声，把它按成了震动。</p><p>她用最温柔的声音跟罗德里赫说了晚安，转身接起了弗朗西斯的电话。</p><p>“你们两个知道现在是几点吗？”伊丽莎白问，她的声音听起来简直像是地狱归来的恶鬼。</p><p>远在海滨的弗朗西斯和亚瑟打了个寒颤。</p><p>“莉齐，我绝对不同意你来拍摄！”亚瑟抓着手机喊，“你让这个疯子爱滚哪里滚哪里去，去吧基尔伯特叫来慢慢玩吧！”</p><p>“亚瑟，你才是疯了，你居然在伊丽莎白的电话里，阿喂～～”弗朗西斯的声音逐渐远去。</p><p>“慢着！”伊丽莎白一把揭掉了面膜，算了，十分钟够了。她看了一眼，把它丢进了垃圾桶。</p><p>“你们俩现在在哪？你喝酒了？”</p><p>“没有，只有一点点，我们只买得到一瓶。弗朗西斯——我们在哪？”亚瑟问，他的声音太远了，像是对着很远的地方喊一样。</p><p>“我们在哪来着？”弗朗西斯的声音更小，显然不在话筒的附近。</p><p>“你问我我问谁，不是你拉着我出来的。”</p><p>“我也没看啊！反正一直往西边就是了。”</p><p>“好吧，”亚瑟说，大概是转过来，对着听筒说话了，他的声音一下子变响了很多，跟喝多了的醉鬼一样，嘻嘻哈哈的说：“我们在海边。”</p><p>“神经病。”伊丽莎白评价，“这个季节这个点去海滩干什么？冻死人了。”</p><p>“寻死。”亚瑟回答。</p><p>“殉情。”弗朗西斯靠近了过来。</p><p>“我不需要你来殉情。”亚瑟的声音又离开了一点。</p><p>“我说跟你殉死了吗我是在给这个冬天陪葬。”</p><p>“如果你们继续吵架的话，我会把电话挂掉。”伊丽莎白叹了口气，“所以呢？两位新时代的罗密欧与朱丽叶，你们半夜打电话过来就是为了骚扰我吗？”</p><p>弗朗西斯想了想：“差不多吧。”</p><p>于是亚瑟一肘子捅了上去。</p><p>“我们觉得需要留下点遗言。”亚瑟说。“就算写在沙滩上也会被海浪卷走，更何况我们什么都没带，连写信的笔都没有。”</p><p>“遗言？”弗朗西斯难以置信的问，“你打电话前都没告诉我，我还没想好该怎么说。”</p><p>“不是吧，真的这么想不开？”伊丽莎白毫不关心的问，“那么你们说着，我录音发群里，最好在下去之前唱首英勇一点的歌，我们会永远缅怀你的。”</p><p>“真残酷啊莉齐…”弗朗西斯感叹道。“这可是最后的告别。”</p><p>伊丽莎白卷着自己的头发笑着说：“才不会呢。”</p><p>“不会什么？”</p><p>“你们是不会去死的。”伊丽莎白懒洋洋地说，“亚瑟，你拿到那个叫什么的英国大学的offer了吧？弗朗西斯也是，再不济计划也已经订到三年后了吧？在这样一个冬天的晚上一时兴起就跑到海边给我打骚扰电话，我唯一关心的就是我的脸，你们打扰我睡美容觉了。”</p><p>她听见那边的弗朗西斯小声问了一句哪个学校你怎么没告诉我，然后亚瑟也低声回他说你也没问。</p><p>然后三人陷入了沉默。</p><p>“不，你错了，伊丽莎白，我在今晚死去…”</p><p>“哦，那真好啊。”伊丽莎白打断了亚瑟的话。</p><p>亚瑟已经在沙堤上坐下了，弗朗西斯就坐在他旁边，舒展开脚，吃着脚踩进细沙里。</p><p>“哪里都不好。”亚瑟说，像是这是很重要的事一样重复了一次，“哪里都不好。”</p><p>“怎么，享受着他人嫉妒的柯克兰先生，哪里令你们不满了？”伊丽莎白的声音从那边传来，像是一潭死水一样平静。</p><p>“一旦我回到英国，就意味着…”</p><p>“失去自由？”伊丽莎白嗤笑道，“就你，在一个冬天的深夜，擅自跑到海边去，兴致勃勃的玩着可爱游戏的人，觉得自己将要失去自由？还是说将会失去爱情？真可爱啊，亚瑟·柯克兰，我已经想到你那天真无邪的绿眼睛，气呼呼的像个小孩子，躺在弗朗西斯膝盖上撒娇胡闹。”</p><p>“你才是胡扯！”亚瑟怒声说，“我才不会干出那种事，你可不要太恶心。”</p><p>伊丽莎白沉默了一会儿，完全没有理会那边两个人的吵闹，只是静静地说：“亚瑟，我嫉妒你…我嫉妒你们。”</p><p>这让电话那头的两个都愣住了，面面相觑着，看着屏幕上的伊丽莎白，她的头像是自己的照片，笑得张扬又快乐，和对面的声音截然不同。</p><p>“既然已经把话说开了，那我就在这里全部告诉你们。”伊丽莎白说，“我嫉妒你们，嫉妒的死去活来。就算你们被众人所注视着，也不需要被迫去隐瞒自己的本心，无论想要做什么、说什么，放手去做就是了。就算闹得沸沸扬扬，闹得满城风雨，所作所为无人不知，在他人的注视里耀眼的活着。就这样的你们却一直在那些无谓的自我纠结中，把自己的意愿给埋藏起来，亲自拒绝了我没法选择的选项……”</p><p>“弗朗西斯，我多想成为你。”伊丽莎白说，她听起来愤怒极了，声音一沉到底。</p><p>“我？”</p><p>“对，你。完全不需要任何掩饰，就能这样大大方方的在别人异样的眼光中，穿着女性的衣服抛头露面，而我不得不束上绷带，作为一个淑女生活，就算穿上中性的礼服，也得要强调这并非男装来挽回该有的形象。我也想要像过去那样，和大家一起玩着扮演战士的游戏然后打成一团，爬到树上去，爬到更高的屋顶上，在泥地里打架，去北方的森林里骑马打猎。但是那都是我不能再做的，我已经不是小孩，因此必须是个淑女，然后依靠结婚来挽救我的家族，而不是靠我自己的能力和事业。毕竟我属于海德薇利，而不属于我自己。”伊丽莎白说，“你们所谓的牢笼不过是自己强加的幻象，在真正被束缚的人面前诉苦，无异于炫耀。直到我死去之前，你们两个谁都没有资格像这样轻描淡写的说自己要去死，用开玩笑的语气来否定自己。”</p><p>“弗朗西斯，亚瑟。”伊丽莎白用命令句说，“就算是用走的也给我回来，腿断了就给我用手爬回来，我要在周一早上见到你们。”</p><p>“你不能进去，至少不是现在。”基尔伯特压低了声音说，他死死按住了罗德里赫几乎要开门进去的手，拼了命的把他往后面拽。</p><p>“我不想放她一个人流泪。”罗德里赫转过身来，很少见的用上了请求的语气。“如果是因为在我这里，因为我的原因让她这么痛苦，那么应该由我来结束一切。”</p><p>“开什么玩笑，战士是不会流泪的。”基尔伯特说，他压得太低，几乎都哑的没声了。“不要再践踏她的尊严，也不要蔑视她的决心，也不要再听了。”</p><p>他用力捏着面前这位高贵少爷的手腕，看起来就像要把他的手腕给捏碎：“走吧，埃德尔斯坦的族人不应当鬼鬼祟祟的躲在这里，你永远昂首挺胸，目光在众人之上。”</p><p>罗德里赫沉默了一会儿，只是说了句放开我的手。</p><p>基尔伯特目送着他昂首阔步的离开，回头看了一眼那个熟悉又有些老旧的房门，咬着牙跟在罗德里赫身后离开。</p><p>“你觉得怎么样？”亚瑟在伊丽莎白挂了电话以后问。</p><p>弗朗西斯摩挲着下巴：“我在想你还有27分钟的时间回答我，所以在那之后我再决定。”</p><p>“如果非要说能想到什么的话。”他说，“只能说我们每个人都是自私的，无论是谁都只关心自己的悲痛，把它无限扩大到压倒一切。折磨自己的永远是自己。”</p><p>“轻视他人的困苦，把自己给埋进自己妄想的苦难中。”亚瑟低声说，“这是应当的，因为我们没有必要去承担其他人的一切。那毫无意义。”</p><p>“就是这样。”弗朗西斯耸耸肩，“莉齐的苦难跟我又有什么关系呢？不过我们也姑且做了点好事吧。”</p><p>“什么好事？把她气哭？”</p><p>弗朗西斯一巴掌拍在亚瑟背上：“让女士流泪可不是绅士该做的。”</p><p>“那明明是她自我感动留下的泪水。”亚瑟抗议道。</p><p>“知道了，你就是个对人无关心的烂人人渣。”弗朗西斯翻了个白眼，“至少我们给了她一个说出来的机会，毕竟她不能在这个时间跑来对着大海一阵吼，然后许愿海水吞没她的所有话。”</p><p>“还好心的把话筒转向大海任她发泄是吗？”</p><p>“赛博青春？”</p><p>“倒也没错。”亚瑟说，“虽然说出来会感觉好很多，但她之后肯定会后悔莫及的。”</p><p>“活在当下嘛。至少在这一刻是解放了，那么你呢？还要闷到什么时候？”</p><p>亚瑟眨眨眼，冲着弗朗西斯笑了：“这句话原封不动的还给你，弗朗西斯，既然来了这里就把一切摊开说吧。”</p><p>“如果不呢？”</p><p>“那就给我脱光衣服跳进海里把自己淹死。”亚瑟一巴掌拍在他的肩上，“至少我会遵守约定，不会白来这里。”</p><p>“约定？”</p><p>亚瑟站起来，倒退了一步，偏过头去对弗朗西斯露出一个微笑。</p><p>然后他转过身，猛然向前跑去，撒开腿在沙滩上奔跑，湿润的海风扑面而来，快要跳进汹涌的黑色海潮里，高高的抬起手，做出了投掷的姿势。</p><p>弗朗西斯瞪大眼睛，一下子从沙堤上跳下来，朝着亚瑟跑去，几乎要飞身把他扑倒在地。但是他晚了，只能眼睁睁地看着一个黑色的影子从亚瑟的手里飞出去，落在几米外的海中，只是溅起了一丁点水花，然后完全消失了踪影。</p><p>亚瑟转过身来，摊开手，弗朗西斯的手机已经完全没了踪影。</p><p>“你…”弗朗西斯怒不可遏的一把抓起亚瑟的衣领。</p><p>“这就是我的回答。”在他开口前亚瑟说。“我不想看见你的手机里存入下一个电话。”</p><p>“哦？这就是你把我的手机给扔进海里去的缘故？”弗朗西斯皱着眉质问。</p><p>“随你怎么想。”亚瑟说。</p><p>“如果你想的话，我可以这么做。但我也不会在手机里留下你的电话。”弗朗西斯说，“那只是自讨没趣，从来没有把话摊开告诉我的人是你，走到你心里的人根本就不是我，只是你的记忆。”</p><p>亚瑟艰难的咽下了一口口水，他觉得海风都快要把自己的脸颊给吹的皲裂，他不知道弗朗西斯在说些什么，也不知道自己该说些什么，整个大脑嗡嗡作响。</p><p>“是谁？”弗朗西斯没头没尾的问。</p><p>亚瑟似乎完全没想到他会这么问：“什么是谁？”</p><p>“我猜不到。”弗朗西斯捏紧的手终于放松了下来，“我无法理解，你的眼中看见的不是我。那是谁的影子？那到底是谁？这个问题折磨的我快要发疯！”</p><p>“不是快要，你真是疯了，弗朗西斯。没有任何人，你做什么疑心暗鬼的梦…”</p><p>“斯科特告诉我了。”弗朗西斯终于放开了手。“他全都跟我说了。”</p><p>亚瑟瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>“我知道他们给你安排了新住所，但是你没有接受。虽然我们几乎每天都在吵得死去活来，你却没有走。”弗朗西斯的呼吸声和海潮声混合在一起，把亚瑟的全部思路给撞成一滩散沙。“最后你还是留在了这里，拒绝回去，也拒绝他们的安排。”</p><p>“这件事另有原因…”</p><p>“亚瑟，斯科特告诉我，我和你过去的梦中情人长得很像。”弗朗西斯苦笑着说。</p><p>“我不知道什么梦中情人。”亚瑟斩钉截铁的回答。</p><p>“但你的哥哥们全部记得。”弗朗西斯说的很平静。“斯科特、梅林、里奥顿，他们都记得，就连佩德罗都听说过，那位可爱的、金发碧眼的梦中情人，是那位可爱的小钢琴家吗？如果有机会的话，倒时候再介绍给我吧，那比我们这样仓促的游戏来的更好。”</p><p>“你想说你比我更了解我自己？”亚瑟发火了，“还是说你比起我更相信他们？”</p><p>“我想相信你！”弗朗西斯说，“但是如果要成为谁的代替品，对我说谎，向我欺瞒，要在甜蜜的谎言中生活，这只让我觉得恶心。所以我们把游戏结束在这里——在此之后我不会再进行这些愚蠢的游戏，让我们像过去一样直到分离。我们依旧会被拧在一起，但是亚瑟，不谈爱，我们谁也不谈论爱。”</p><p>“那对我们来说是最好的，不，对我来说。就算你我会对破灭的幻象感到痛苦，但这依旧是最好的，相亲相爱，像是王子和公主幸福的生活在一起的美好结局。”</p><p>“我想在我们之间没有王子也没有公主。”亚瑟干涩的说，“只有一直在失去的国王和恶龙。”</p><p>“没错。或者现在…”</p><p>弗朗西斯抓住亚瑟的肩膀，这让后者不知所措的后腿了一步。</p><p>“你看着我的脸，”他说，“呼唤我的名字，告诉我你的心情。”</p><p>但他只是看见亚瑟的嘴唇动了又动，然后紧紧的抿住，在对上眼神的那一刻，亚瑟几乎是立刻避开了视线，他的开始漂移，转到了其他地方去。</p><p>“那么，也就是说结束了吧？”</p><p>弗朗西斯说的很平静，甚至有些冷，冷到亚瑟都开始感觉到海水的温暖。黑色的大海代替他发出愤怒的咆哮声，嘶喊着在岩石和沙滩上拍的粉碎，正如千万年前一样，成为陆地的受难者。</p><p>弗朗西斯没有再说话，只是转身踩进水里，向着海浪里走去。</p><p>“弗朗西斯！”</p><p>“别想多！我只是来找手机！”弗朗西斯回头大喊，挥着手赶着亚瑟，连衣服都没脱，一头扎进了层层叠叠的海水之中。</p><p>亚瑟只是呆呆的站在原地，直到涨潮的海水没过他的脚背，然后向着远处褪去，带走边缘的沙，只留下了脚心里被踩实的那一小块沙，亚瑟能感到它是椭圆形的，像是锥子一样，把亚瑟的脚心给戳穿，牢牢的钉在沙滩上。</p><p>而他的心脏被另一把锥子给钉住了，鲜血直流到难以呼吸。他看见自己的手，罪人的手，被戳穿的空洞中能看见月亮，今夜的满月试图将它们补全，却对这些空洞无能为力，只能任由灵魂随着那些沙一起被海水一点点卷走。它们被捏的粉碎，让亚瑟感到心如刀绞，口舌干燥，就此坠入地狱，烈火的惩戒也变得不值一提。</p><p>他从湿润的沙土里拔起脚，机械的向前走去，然后踩进水里。海平面在亚瑟的腿上上下沉浮，涨潮的海水会越来越高，要是弗朗西斯还留在那里那里的话，会被淹没的。</p><p>“回去吧。”亚瑟说。</p><p>“我还没找到…”弗朗西斯说这，一回头差点跟亚瑟撞在一起，海水的浮力让他有些站不稳，最后一下摔进了海里。</p><p>一直到弗朗西斯咳嗽着爬起来，拧了一把湿透的头发，把它们甩到身后去。亚瑟就像是雕塑一样静静的站在他面前，手里拿着弗朗西斯的手机，干干净净，上面甚至没有一滴水。</p><p>“不用找了，还给你。”</p><p>“刚刚的是…”</p><p>“是我的手机。”亚瑟深呼吸了一口气，露出了一个笑容，一切都一如往常，好像无事发生过，这么轻易的就把一切给切断。</p><p>“我不要了。”</p><p>“你用了六七年…”弗朗西斯愣愣的说，亚瑟的手机跟他空空如也的手机可不一样，几乎存满了至今为止的所有信息，数不清的联系人，过去的信件，照片，各种各样的东西。要是丢了它，恐怕亚瑟连家里的电话都记不得。</p><p>“那又如何？”亚瑟问，“我说了，我是来寻死的。就在刚才亚瑟·柯克兰死了，是我杀的。任它去吧，我们在完全涨潮前回去。”</p><p>“那么…”</p><p>“现在已经是星期天了。”亚瑟按了一个键，让屏幕亮起来，展示给弗朗西斯看。“正如你所言，回到过去是最好的。我会努力让一切一如往常，所以今天开始你也得回到那个该死又臭屁的懒虫，这是我们最后一个约定。”</p><p>“…好。”</p><p>“伊丽莎白在等我们，至少周一早上第一个巴掌得由你来接。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>弗朗西斯跟在亚瑟的身后，慢慢的向着沙地走去。亚瑟与他一样高，但肩膀要比自己窄一点，如果交换外套的话，在手腕处总会显得略长或是略短。他看着亚瑟的背，他的肩胛骨，在过去的许多个午后，亚瑟毫无礼仪的坐在沙发背上，靠在窗台边。夏日的风吹过的时候，在厨房里的弗朗西斯总能看见那些漂亮的骨骼弧度，于是他做了许多的食物，直到最后也没能成功的养胖一点亚瑟。</p><p>他们在夏末的时候熟识，一直到冬末的现在，弗朗西斯才意识到，或许他们俩从未真正认识过对方，就连那些放松的姿态下，都还有许多隐瞒。那些没有说出口的话才是他们之间真正的裂痕，尽管两个人都费尽心思的去修补过，指着表面的划痕吵吵闹闹，想要去忽视它，但它依然存在。</p><p>秘密是不可能消失的，每个人都会保有自己的秘密，亚瑟也是，弗朗西斯也是，各自心怀鬼胎，等到揭露的那一刻，只会让双方都陷入困苦。在那个令他们之间无声巨变的中午，亚瑟被拦住采访的时候，弗朗西斯正一如往常的靠在栏杆上，百无聊赖地，他看见亚瑟从远处走来，身后跟着新闻部的人。看着他被人缠住时露出的那些不耐烦表情着实有趣，弗朗西斯就趴在窗口，甚至不知不觉间浮现出微笑，远远的看着下面闹哄哄的人群。亚瑟像是注意到了他的视线，回过头来，在视线相交的时候弗朗西斯冲他挥了挥手，然后送了一个飞吻。</p><p>“柯克兰会长，我可以问你一些问题吗？”</p><p>“不可以。”亚瑟的声音回荡在教学楼里，所有人都停下了脚步，抬头看向那些有些老旧的喇叭。广播室的人贴心的拧小了音乐，只有淡淡的钢琴声在背景里面倾情演奏，反而更像是对亚瑟的一种逼迫。中午的时候时常有人利用广播告白，他们早就习惯了各式各样的应对方式。</p><p>“只有一个，拜托您，只有一个。我想现在全校都在等着您的回答…”</p><p>“好吧。”亚瑟声音里透着不耐烦，“只有一个，如果过火的话我不会回答。”</p><p>“谢谢您，那么，方便透露一下您喜欢的人…您喜欢什么颜色的眼睛呢？”</p><p>弗朗西斯笑了出来，这明显是现场在刚刚一秒之内强行扭转的话题。</p><p>“无聊。”</p><p>“请告诉我们！保证只有这一个问题。”新闻部的人也苦苦哀求者。“蓝色？绿色？琥珀色？黑色？”</p><p>“…蓝色吧。”</p><p>亚瑟说完，整个学院中掀起了一阵有一阵的尖叫声。弗朗西斯愣在原地，甚至没发现亚瑟抬起头看了他一眼，然后在新闻部反应过来之前，抱着文件夹用最快的速度逃离了现场。</p><p>结束掉这一切比弗朗西斯想象的还要辛苦，他不想承认，费劲全部力气只想要否定自己。他到最后也没有告诉亚瑟，从那个广播开始，他就嫉妒的快要发疯。直到那一刻他才意识到，爱神从未眷顾过他。</p><p>在弗朗西斯的身边总是围绕着数不清的情人，她们的眼神闪光，话语里满溢着爱意。但不知道什么时候开始，所有的微笑叠加起来，居然还比不上亚瑟靠在沙发上午睡时那些轻微的呼吸。弗朗西斯对此感到难以置信，也对这种莫名其妙的心里感到恐惧。他从未想过像这样的可能性，最后找到的解决方法，也不过是更多的调情。与那些热烈的女孩们在一起让他心情愉快，他真心的喜欢她们，却像是喜欢漂亮裙子一样喜欢着她们每一个人，没有人能从中凸显，在弗朗西斯的脑海中留下一个清晰的印象。</p><p>有的只是那双泛着金色的绿眼睛，在阳光之下像是被照亮的绿宝石，闪闪发光的，然后下面有一些轻微到几乎看不见的雀斑，只有在凑得很近很近才能分辨，甚至连弗朗西斯也只在亚瑟午睡时注意到过它们。他的睫毛是黑色的，但是在阳光洒下的时候，会变成透明的金棕色，几乎能看见那些细细的通道。和皮肤上微不可见的金色绒毛一起，泛着一股奶甜奶甜的香气。往上就是亚瑟可笑的眉毛，在往上，就是那些散落的金发，让弗朗西斯想要亲吻他们，即便他从未这么做过，甚至找不到一个合适的机会和合适的藉口，如今他也已经错过了最好的时机。</p><p>过去弗朗西斯热衷于照镜子，热衷于欣赏自己。直到有一天，他注视着看过千百次的镜子，惊奇地发现那里面的人，甚至找不出一个地方令人着迷：真是奇怪，居然没有任何一个地方能拿来吸引亚瑟·柯克兰。一时间他陷入不知所措，这是弗朗西斯从未在镜前体会的感觉。</p><p>于是他诅咒着一切，去诅咒所谓的爱神。厄洛斯被蒙住了眼睛，却没有张开自己的五感，这些错误的箭只会令人痛苦，而并不存在任何甜蜜与快乐，他相信这一切都是一个并不美丽的谬误。</p><p>因此弗朗西斯从未爱上过任何人。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>非常感谢看到这里！因为我写文一没有草稿二没有大纲，如果能写完就已经是非常了不起的事情了，所以下一次更新的时间谁也不知道，但是我会用尽全力写完他的</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>